You're Not Exactly Mercenary Material, Are You?
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: My name is Mori. I am an orphaned girl, with powers that keep me from being accepted in the town I was born in. With these powers, I set out to find a place where I could be accepted for me. What I found was another world entirely... and that man...
1. Enter: Miko Mori

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, or the characters in it! This was all for the entertainment of others!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have been trained to become a warrior, and protect my village since I was three years old.

My village has treated me like an abomination just as long.

Why do they do this? Because I'm different.

I see things they can not. I weild powers only a select few have been able to bear.

I am a Miko. I see spirits, and spells, and auras, and anything else other-worldly.

Actually, they wouldn't even know I had these powers, if some child hadn't bad-mouthed my mother, for having these powers, a week after I discovered my own.

I wished that child sick, and he nearly died because of it.

I had said this aloud, and they knew it was my powers that caused it.

However, my father, being a local hero, temporarily convinced them that it was all a coincidence, and kept me out of trouble.

I loved my parents. Two of the three people I could trust in that village.

And then disaster struck.

The day after my fifth birthday, someone broke into our house, and set the place on fire.

He killed my parents, but, never found me.

I was completely convinced that it was one of the filthy creatures that lived in this village who had killed them. However, not knowing who it was, I simply buried my parents in a hidden area, in case someone was after their bodies, and prayed for their safe journey to the afterlife.

With my parents gone, I had to live with their closest friend, Hana Chowa.

She was an excellent optometrist, but, because of some accident, she pulled out of it, and started an herb shop. She was very good with herbs, too, and taught me everything she knew.

Hana was just like a mother to me, and I almost forgot that she was the mother of the nastiest person in the village. Mitsukai Chowa.

I haven't seen her in a few months now.

I left to train my spiritual powers, and investigate the stories, and legends from the books I had read. I'm not alone though. I summoned my first Shikikami when I was three, and her name is Hasume. We are going to Higurashi Shrine to investigate the myth behind the Bone-Eaters Well.

It's late at night. The lights were out in the house.

I made my way to the smallest structure on the grounds, and carefully opened the doors.

It was pitch-black inside. "Hasume, go." I whispered.

The little fairy-like shikikami flew inside, lighting the place up.

I smiled. "Here it is! We've found it!" I whispered, getting excited.

The well was at the bottom of some steps, completely uncovered.

I didn't even bother with the stairs, and jumped down to the well.

I looked inside. I saw an odd aura. There was deffinitely something super-natural about this well.

"Mori-sama, what are we looking for?" Hasume asked.

"Youkai bones." I said. "You know that dog youkai is probably one of twelve remaining youkai in the world. I'm going to fix that!"

"What a stupid idea. You might revive an evil one." Hasume said.

"You think I don't know that?" I said. "I'm keeping a feel for anything less than cold-blooded killer, okay?"

_However, I'd LOVE to unleash an evil youkai on the village_, I thought to myself.

" You'd better be." Hasume said.

I sat on the edge of the well, swung my legs over the side, and slid off into it.

I fell to the bottom...or, I thought I would.

Just as I touched the bottom, everything was suddenly lit up.

"What the-?!" I said." Is this space?"

I looked around. "Mori-sama, what did you **do?!**" Hasume asked.

"**Me?!**" I said. " I didn't **do** anything!"

I saw a light bellow our feet. "Brace yourself! That might be an exit!" Hasume said.

I nodded.

And then, I was at the bottom of the well. For a moment, I stood, my mouth agape.

"What in the name of Preistess Midoriko was that?!" Hasume asked.

For another moment, I was silent.

Then, I remembered my task, and looked around.

No bones. Just dirt, and the slight smell of death.

I sighed. "Man, what a waste!" I said.

I found some vines, and used them to climb out.

Upon reaching the top, I saw nothing but forest, where the shrine should have been.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed.

I looked around for some sign of a trick. Nothing.

"Hasume, nani kore?!" I said, trying to contain myself.

She helped me out of the well, and looked around.

"I assume it's the story whispered about in the spirit world." Hasume said. "The Bone-Eater's Well has a spell on it, so that certain people can pass through between their time, and 500 years before it. This is the Sengoku period."

I gave that a moment of thought.

"This is a time of wars...Don't youkai and miko, and houshi, and other peoplelike that exist here?" I asked.

"I can't believe you're worried about such a trifle thing, when you don't know how to get home!" Hasume said.

"That's a rather trifle thing, too. I have no home." I said. "I can't reach my adopted mother, but, I can live a day or too without missing her too much."

"Hen no miko!" Hasume said.

"Urusai yo ne!" I said.

I started down a path that had been beaten into the ground.

"Someone's been down here alot." I said.

"A miko, and at one point a youkai, and a ningen." Hasume said.

"Sure it's not a hanyou?" I asked.

"That's only a story. Ningen and youkai couls never become that close." Hasume said. "Ningen betray and destroy what they don't understand, and youkai know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Not everything is that logical." I said.

"I'm aware." Hasume said. "I'm just making sure you don't get your hopes up."

We came across a village, and went in, following the miko's aura.

The demon and human had followed her, at one point, or another.

We got to the house where the miko's aura was strongest.

But, what came to the door was not a Miko.

In fact, this person was not even a woman.

At the door was a boy, seemingly my age, wearing a red kimono and hakama.

His hair was very long, and pure white. His eyes were a pretty amber color.

But, what stood out about this boy the most was atop his head. He had fuzzy white dog ears on his head. I grinned in victory, knowing full well that he was a hanyou.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, accusatively.

I exchanged my victory smile for one of greeting.

"Pay me no heed, Hanyou-san!" I said. "I am a mere traveler, passing through for directions. I shall take my leave now!"

I turned, and started away.

"Wait!" the boy called out to me.

I stopped and looked back at him.

"Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" He asked.

"Naraku?" I said. "That evil youkai after the fabled Shikon no Tama?"

The boy nodded.

"No." I said. "I have never met the creature. What name do I give, should I come across him?"

"He already knows I'm looking for him." the boy said.

"Sou ka? Well, then, if you have no further business with me, I will be off?" I said.

He went back in the house without another word.

"Hmm. How rude." I said.

Hasume and I set off down the road, and started tossing around plans for where we would stay, and what we would do until we found a way back to our time.

Where most teenagers would want piercings, and tattoos, and other things that made them 'cool', I wanted to fight, get into serious trouble, and prove that I was not to be trifled with.

This was all fun to me. I had the chance to go through MY crazy phase.

I knew everything I wanted to do, too. I just didn't know where to start...

_Well, that's the first chapter! Reviews are encouraged! Thanks for reading!_


	2. I can't kill anything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, or the characters in it!**

**This was all for the entertainment of the readers! Copyright infringement is not intended!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I was in search of answers, and higher power, when I stumbled into a well, and came out in the Sengoku period.

Currently, I am not worried, but, excited.

I had always wanted something like this in my life, and I am about to take full advantage of it!

"You're not serious?!" Hasume exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You've got time for my list?" Hasume asked.

"No," I said. "Come on! We'll look around first!"

"I'll never be satisfied with your choice." Hasume said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You're talking about taking on an entire army to claim a castle!" Hasume said. "Why do you need a castle anyway?!"

"We need a place to stay, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, why a castle?!" Hasume asked.

"That's the fun of it! The castle's only for kicks!" I said. "I also want some royal robes, and excellent armor. A fine horse, very fast, and a dog for company. I want a fine blade, preferably, a sword of sorts. Of course, I also need servants. A garden for relaxing in, a courtyard for training. A library full of myths, legends, and stories. Oh, such a wonderful dream! And the chance to bring it to life is so close!"

Hasume shook her head. "Those villagers have done terrible things to your otherwise normal mind." She said.

"I got it!" I said. "I'll practice first! I haven't had a fight in a while, I must be a little rusty!"

"Can you even hear me?" Hasume asked.

"Let's go find a youkai!" I said.

"It's still night time." Hasume said.

"Youkai are more active at night!" I said. "Come on, we'll save a village and crash there for the night. Whataya say?"

Hasume sighed. "Do you sense a youkai pressence?"

I looked around, not really looking, but, feeling the energy of my surroundings.

There was a huge disturbance in energy up the road.

"It's a good ways up the road, but, there seems to be some trouble there." I said. "Want to try that spell again?"

"No way! Get a wind Shikikami!" Hasume said.

I rolled my eyes. "My, what a faithful Shikikami you are!" I said.

"I'll be more _faithful_ once I've had sleep!" Hasume said.

I smiled, reached into my pocket, and pulled out my last summoning tag.

"Looks like I'll need paper and ink." I said.

I threw the tag in the air.

"Spirits in the wind, hear my call! Please, assisst me in my time of need!" I said. "Shikikami of wind! I summon you!"

A wind blew harshly on the tag, but, the tag did not budge.

The tag spun around, and become a boy in an airy kimono.

"Miko-sama, you have need of me?" He asked.

I nodded. "We need to head down the road faster, and for me to do so, I need to preform the spell of flight." I said.

"Ah, such a difficult spell. Can you manage it?" the shikikami asked.

I nodded. "Alright," the shikikami said. "I will require possession of a body or item to carry you."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a whistle.

"Brace yourself!" the shikikami said.

He turned back into the summoning tag, and the tag wrapped around the whistle.

I blew the whistle, and it became a cloud.

The cloud fell around my feet, and began to lift me.

I wobbled a little. "Here we go!" the shikikami shouted.

He floated up a few hundred feet, and took off up the road.

The sheer speed was enough to make me fall.

Still, I fought to stand, and led the shikikami all the way to the village, never stopping 'till we got there.

The village was up in flames, and a huge youkai was attacking the terrified villagers.

I wobbled as I stopped over the village.

"Whoa! Okay!" I said. "Time to take down the youkai! Let's land."

I tried to slowly guide the shikikami to the ground.

However, the _slowly_ part failed. I moved too fast, fell off the cloud, and hit the ground hard.

I sat up. "Doji!" Hasume said.

"Not now!" I growled, getting to my feet, and pulling a bell out of my pocket.

The youkai heard the slight jingle of the bell, as I pulled it out, and it turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you know what's comin'!" I said.

I shook the bell, making it ring gently, so the sound would fade slowly.

The youkai howled in pain, holding his head.

I quickly looked around for a weapon.

There was alot of broken, jagged wood around.

That would probably work.

I picked up a couple of pieces, and ran toward the youkai.

He recovered from the bell's spell, and I quickly shook the bell again.

He was stunned again. I climbed on top of a house, ran at the youkai, and jumped out to him.

With every ounce of strength I could muster, I slammed the wood into the youkai's chest.

He roared with pain. I tapped the wood with the bell, causing the bell to ring loudly.

"Begone!" I said.

The wood sunk into the youkai's chest, and he began to fall.

I held on as the youkai hit the ground hard.

The impact shook everything, and I fell off the youkai.

The villagers were beginning to approach.

"Not yet! He's not dead yet!" I said.

Then, I had an idea. Would it be strange if my first servant was a youkai?

I went to the youkai's ear, knowing he could hear me.

"Listen," I said, "I'm not big on killing. If you'd be willing to do as I say, if only for a little while, I might let you live."

His ear twitched. "Do we have an agreement?" I asked.

I heard him relax, slightly.

"Good! You may be able to help me!" I said. "Stand, please."

The youkai slowly stood up. He was not happy with me.

"Now, go wait on me in the forest." I said. "I'll deal with you later!"

The youkai stalked off into the woods.

The villagers came over, angry with me for letting him go.

Hasume and the wind shikikami came to my aid.

"I understand that you are angry with me." I said. "But, tell me, by show of hands, who here likes to kill?"

They fell silent. No hands were raised. I nodded.

"Yeah. Same here." I said. "I don't like killing. And, if I can avoid it, I will. Youkai, ningen, hanyou, it doesn't matter the creature."

"But, what if that youkai comes back?" a man in the crowd asked.

"He won't." I said. "He will be coming with me, on my journey, and you will never see him again."

"Then, get going!" another man called. "Go far away! Leave us be!"

I looked at all the angry faces. I knew I was unwelcome.

"You're welcome." I said flatly.

I turned, and left for the forest.

The youkai was not very far in, when I found him.

"Oi!" I said.

He turned to me. "Follow me." I said.

I led him to the road, and started up it, away from the village.

The youkai growled. I turned to him.

"You want to know why I want you to follow me?" I asked.

The youkai nodded.

I smiled. "Simple," I said. "I think you could be of help to me."

The youkai snorted. I assumed that was a sneer.

"Who knows? We might end up friends." I said. "I don't have too many friends. How about you?"

He looked at me, and grumbled.

"Look, I know ningen and youkai don't necessarily get along, but, really, we could be the ones who stand out!" I said. "The lights in all the darkness! We'd be remembered for it, for sure!"

The youkai was silent.

"Miko-sama!" a voice called.

We turned. A boy was running toward us, with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I stepped forward to meet the boy. He stopped infront of me, and handed me the bow and quiver.

"For me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I admire your merciful act toward the youkai," the boy said. "But, I don't trust him! You should have some form of self-deffense on hand."

I took the bow and quiver. "Thank you, young one!" I said. "Run along now! I cannot take you with me where I'm going!"

He nodded, and ran back to the village.

I looked at my new weapon then at the youkai.

"I don't suppose you know how to use a bow and arrow?" I asked.

The youkai growled at me. "Okay, okay!" I said. "I'll try to stop being so friendly!"

We started down the road. Camping was difficult, with all the distrust among us.

By the time three days had gone by, though, things were a little easier.

Still, we had no idea if one of us was going to betray the other.

Making our journey that much harder...

_I know! I know! I'll start putting other characters in later chapters! I promise! Please, bear with me!_


	3. Suppose, I'm a little homesick

**A/N: I know, I'm a little slow getting to the point.**

**I am simply trying to make sure you know my character, and how she gets to where she's going! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

It has been a week since I fell into a well, and came out in the Sengoku period.

Since then, my group has grown a little.

I now have a wind Shikikami, called Kazeji, and a giant youkai, yet to be named, and they are both helping me as I train to become a good miko.

We had been looking at castles for quite a while, and still hadn't found one that suited.

Everyone was becoming impatient with me for making them look at all the castles.

I was getting irritated with everyone's complaints.

"One more!" I said. "If we don't like it, we'll take a break, and do something else!"

Everyone groaned. "Kazeji, take me up!" I said.

I blew the whistle, Kazeji turned it into a cloud, and he took me to the skies.

There was a nice castle in the distance. "Ike!" I said.

Kazeji took me to it. I looked around.

The castle was big, and had most everything I wanted.

The scenery, however, was not enough.

The castle was built on a mountain face, and forests surrounded it.

"Too common..." I said. "Alright, we're done."

Kazeji sighed, and took me back to the others.

"Now what?" I asked, when we got there.

"I'm going to get you some water!" Hasume said.

The youkai growled, and I knew he was hungry.

"I will stay here, and make sure you do not get into trouble." Kazeji said.

I leered at them all. "Well, go then!" I said. "I'm heading up the road, though! You'd better be able to catch up!"

They all nodded.

Hasume took off with my canteen, and the youkai headed for the forest.

I sighed, and started up the road. "Now, what to do?" I asked. " I want to keep looking for castles, but, Hasu-chan's gonna throw a fit if I do."

I looked up at the sky, and saw my adoptive mother's face in the clouds.

"Suppose I could try to figure a way home?" I said.

"That would be ideal." Kazeji said. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I jumped into a well, and, when I climbed out, I was here." I said. "Crazy, no?"

"Take me to this well?" Kazeji said.

"Let's wait on everyone, first." I said. "Hasu-chan would not like it if I came up with a way home, and didn't take her with me!"

Hasume was the first one back, carrying my canteen.

The youkai took a little longer, and came back covered in blood.

I felt my stomach churn slightly.

"Ummm...We're going back to the village where my journey started." I said. "Can I trust you to behave?"

I looked up at the youkai. It nodded, begrudgingly.

"Good." I said. "Come! We must get to that village quickly!"

We headed up the road, keeping a lookout for the village.

I wanted to fly there, knowing it would be faster.

However, remembering the hanyou in that village, it wouldn't be very smart to go in like that, as he already accused me of being an evil youkai's follower.

I didn't need any snags on my way home.

It was late when we came to the village. Everyone was asleep.

I had the youkai sit back at a mountain a while back, because I didn't want him to attack the villagers.

"Let's go!" I said.

We headed in slowly, so as not to wake anyone.

No one woke as we reached the well.

"Any thoughts?" I whispered.

"You're the one who can see the spells!" Hasume said.

I looked the well over, then inside.

"This is no spell." I said. "Not one that can be cast by human hands...and it doesn't feel like youkai magic. No. This was created by souls. Countless evil souls...and one perfectly pure soul."

Hasume and Kazeji gasped. "Are you saying...?!" Hasume's voice trailed.

I nodded. "This is the work of the Shikon no Tama." I said.

Just then, I noticed an orange light coming from behind us.

We turned. Four people had found us.

Among them, was the hanyou I had met a week ago.

I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't know how they would react to my movements.

We were stuck, not knowing how to react to each other...


	4. What do I truly want?

**DISCLAIMER: Once again! I do NOT own InuYasha or the characters in it! Thank you for reading this! You may now move to the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I was on my way to investigate the Bone-Eater's Well, when I was caught.

Three humans and a hanyou had me cornered.

We froze for a few moments.

Then, I noticed one of the women in the group.

She was wearing a modern-day school uniform.

"You're from the modern era as well?" I asked.

She looked me over. "As well?" She asked.

"I know, I look like a sengoku-era miko." I said."Please, understand that I am not from this time."

They took me back to the village to hear me out.

"...So, you see, I only came to figure out a way home, if there is one." I said."I meant no harm, and I will leave once I have my answer."

I had learned the names of the group during my explaination.

The hanyou's name was InuYasha.

The girl wearing the school uniform was a miko named Kagome.

The other woman was a youkai-slayer named Sango.

The other man was a very odd monk named Miroku.

InuYasha had smelled me coming, and woke the others to come after me.

"If that was all you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Sango said."No need to sneak around!"

"Heh-heh!" I said."I'll remember that! So, how do I get home?"

"Just jump back through the Bone-Eater's Well." Kagome said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Why don't you stay a while?" Miroku asked. "Now that you know how to get home, you can leave at any time! So, why not stay?"

He was sitting next to me, and I had this awful feeling about him the whole time.

"Well, Hana-okaa-san would be in hysterics by now, I'd like to go see her before she get's to the point of not letting me go when she hugs me!" I said. "She's kind of clingy, you know?"

"You're sure she can't wait a little longer?" Miroku asked.

My feeling about him was confirmed when I felt a hand on my backside.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

I punched him clear across the room.

"And to believe your name means 'charm'!" I said. "You are anything but charming!"

I stormed out, and started out of the village.

I felt a very strong need to go back and kill that perverted monk.

But, that was a silly little thing to me.

I had bigger things to worry about.

"I still haven't picked my castle!" I said.

"Oh, no..." Hasume said.

"Come on! Let's get back to it!" I said.

"Here we go again!" Hasume moaned.

"Oh, don't be so whiny! You're just as excited as I am, silly plasma!" I said.

I took off up the road.

"Plasma's a myth!" Hasume yelled after me."Hey! Come back here!"

She came flying after me.

And so, we set out to find my castle once more.

At that very same time, I wondered if that was what I really wanted.

I shrugged it off. Of course it was what I wanted!

Every girl wanted to be a princess in a castle! Didn't they?

_I know, this chapter is very short. I couldn't figure out much to do here! Review please!_


	5. Close call, and still in trouble!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha! I wouldn't be writing fan fictions if I did! You know it's sad when someone writes a fan fiction of their own work!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I've been coming to the sengoku era for over a month now.

Occassionally, I go back to my time to pick up foods I couldn't make for myself, and wash my clothes. It's a very hot summer here in the sengoku era. I had just come back from my time with my summer clothes, and gear for battle.

I had picked my castle. It was placed on a cliff over-looking the ocean. I was going to claim that one. "Mori-sama, it's beautiful!" Hasume said."I can't wait! We must have it!"

"You were just telling me not to do this?" I asked."Or, did the beach change your mind?"

"What's it matter?! Let's get that castle!" Hasume said.

I laughed, and pulled on my demonic-looking cloak and mask.

"Ikou!" I said.

We flew in, scaring the heck out of everyone.

I managed to pick up a sword while flying past the guards, and started fighting my way inside the castle, looking for the lord or lady of the place.

If I could take the royalty hostage, I had the castle in the palm of my hand!

Inside, though, I felt an evil pressence. There was a youkai present in this castle.

I followed the pressence, and found it posing as the lady of the castle.

"Oh, no! Guards, help! There is a demon after me!" the youkai said.

There were cats everywhere in that room.

"Bakeneko!" I said.

The guards came at me. I dodged, not wanting to fight unnecessary battles.

I was going straight for the youkai.

When it realised that I was going to reach it, the youkai's fangs and claws grew out.

"You wretch!" It screeched.

I raised my sword. The youkai raised it's claws.

Before I could come down, the youkai's claws raked across my belly.

I let out a scream of pain, and fell off of Kazeji's cloud, at the youkai's feet.

I was now staring death in the face.

The youkai had it's claws poised to kill me.

The sword I had stolen was five feet away.

"Mori-Sama!" Hasume shrieked.

The youkai came down on me.

I rolled over just enough to grab the sword, rolled back, and stabbed the creature on instinct.

I shrieked at the sight of the blood running down the sword, from the creature's head.

The youkai fell ontop of me, dead.

Panicking, I pushed it off of me, and slid away from it.

I covered my face in complete horror. I had _killed_. It didn't matter that the beast was going to kill me, or that it was all on instinct. I had _killed_ something.

My heart was pounding, my mind was racing.

When I looked at the blood on my hands, the first word to come to my mind was _aweful_.

To my surprise, though, I had a second word..._interesting_.

It was scary to kill...but, there was an interesting twist of fear and thrill to it...it felt...cool.

It was exciting, and scary.

"Oni-dono." one of the guards said.

I looked at them, and realised that they still thought I was a demonic spirit.

I pulled off my mask, and pulled my hood down.

"Mori." I said.

"Mori-sama," the guard said."You have saved us all from certain death! How can we ever repay you?"

I sat for a moment, trying to catch my breath, and slow my erratic heart beat.

"Is there...an heir to the castle?" I panted.

"No. Kaname-ojou-sama was the last heir." the guard said."This youkai must have killed her. If you would care to take her place..."

I took note of their faces. They were pleased that the lady of this castle was dead.

Whether she was cruel or not, I did not know. However, I did know that no one that ever lived had the right to be happy that someone they knew was dead. I knew that better than anyone.

"I would be honored to take her place." I said."However, first, we must bury this creature, and Kaname-sama's skin, and pay our respects to both of them. I want them to rest in peace."

"Hai! Ojou-sama!" The guards said in unison.

They carefully picked up the body, and left the room.

I felt shaken. I wanted to find a place, and sit for a while.

Then, I remembered the youkai that I had been traveling with.

Now that I had my castle, the youkai was merely a companion.

I didn't really need him. "I have to set him free." I said.

I stood, and headed out of the castle.

The youkai was sitting in the ditch, where I left him.

I smiled. "We have conquered a castle!" I said. "Exciting, no?"

The youkai growled in agreement.

"Sorry for having wasted your time!" I said. "I'm going to let you go now!"

The youkai perked up, and stood.

"This will hurt briefly, but, it'll be over quickly!" I promised.

The youkai nodded. I pulled out the bell that held his life, and placed a gentle kiss upon it before shaking it once.

The youkai howled as the wood from a month before exploded from his chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

All of a sudden, he reached out of the ditch, and grabbed at me.

I moved back, not liking the manner in which he had attempted to grab me.

The youkai climbed out of the ditch, and came after me.

I gasped, and ran up the road. The youkai persued me.

I had my eyes aimed straight ahead, looking for any chance to lose him.

Then, something caught my foot from behind. I fell forward, and was dragged up into the air, hanging by my caught foot. The youkai had me. He opened his mouth, and hung me over it.

I gasped, and my eyes snapped shut.

I heard a huge _thud!_, and felt myself swaying.

Still, I kept my eyes shut, thinking the youkai was taunting me.

Then, I heard a blade being drawn, a loud roar that hurt my ears, and felt myself falling.

I opened my eyes, and saw the ground rushing up towards me.

Thinking quickly, I composed myself, and landed hard on my feet.

_What's going on?_ I thought.

I turned. Seven men stood before the youkai, and were fighting it.

In one quick slash, the man with the enormous halberd had killed the youkai.

Blood spilled everywhere as the youkai fell.

The men were coated in it.

"Well, that was messier than usual!" one of them said.

They turned to face me. The one with the halberd stood out to me.

I wasn't sure why. He had long dark hair pulled back into a braid. His skin was copper colored, he had obviously trained out in the sun alot, to be able to lift his monstrous sword.

His eyes were a very deep, dark blue, almost cobalt color.

He had a leader's look about him, and a very 'I'm in charge' posture.

"That was close, wasn't it?" He asked.

Even his voice was comanding my attention. He was a natural-born leader.

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Now, what to do with you?" He said.

I was frozen. I couldn't think. Was he talking about me?

Why did he need to do anything with me? What did I do?

The scariest question was, though, _What would he do with me if he felt he had to do something?_

**Okay! There you have it! Bankotsu's entered! Please review!**


	6. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I wouldn't be on a fan fiction site, now would I? I don't think so. Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have only just become the lady of a castle, and I was challenged right from the start.

I had set my youkai servant free of the spell I put on him, and he attacked me, attempting to eat me. I was on the very brink of death, hanging over the creature's mouth.

Then, out of no where, seven men appeared, and killed the demon, setting me free.

However, their leader has declared that he must do something about me.

I am stunned by his words, and can't run away because the youkai had caught my foot with his claws. I can only hope the leader of this seven-man group decides to ask for a reward.

I was not ready to let death claim me yet.

The man looked me over, and smiled devilishly.

I felt uncomfortable.

"Even in those clothes, the only creature you'd be able to seduce is a human man." He said. "No youkai's going to fall for you, no matter how small your kimono is!"

I think my whole body turned pink right then.

I was wearing a white tied-top, cut-off denim shorts, and a pair of old flip-flop sandals.

Basic summer wear for any girl back home. Here, however, it looked like the kind of clothing a fox posing as a human might wear to lure in unsuspecting travelers.

I was deeply embarrassed.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to seduce anyone!" I snapped.

Then, I noted his words a little more carefully.

"Noting my clothes from the get-go?" I said. "Are you that 'human man' I've seduced?"

His smile fell. "You're good." He said. "I don't know many women who would back-talk me so boldly. Not many men would either."

I made a dismissive sound. "Save it, pervert!" I said.

I started around the group, back toward my castle.

One of the other group members stopped me, putting his claw-like blades to my neck.

I stopped. "Yes?" I said.

"Big brother," He said. "Let me kill this one!"

I took note of each person in the group. Seven members, and the characteristics matched perfectly. There was no mistake. My eyes widened in shock.

I had been mouthing-off to the leader of the Shichinintai.

I would've been dead as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

Why had he complimented me instead?

I looked back over my shoulder at their leader.

His name was Bankotsu.

He was the one I had to worry about, as he had an even balance of strength, speed, and smarts that meant death to any skilled warrior.

The others were nothing to sneeze at either.

Renkotsu was second in command. He was smarter than Bankotsu, but, he was quite a bit weaker, as his specialty was explousives, and guns.

The one infront of me was Suikotsu. The eyes were enough to tell me that.

He wasn't the brightest one of the bunch, but, he was very fast, very strong, and the most violent of them.

Towering above them all, and drooling was probably Kyoukotsu.

He was enormous, standing at least 15 feet tall, very stupid, and slow, but very strong.

Just a little shorter than him was Ginkotsu. I knew by the old-fashioned cyborg body he had.

He used machines. Suppose he was strong, and relatively bright, but, the only speed he had was the projectiles he fired at his opponents.

Under Kyoukotsu, getting drooled on was a very short man in poison-makers clothes.

He had to be Mukotsu. He was not very strong, fast, or smart, but, he made poisons that few had learned how to cure.

Last, but not least, was Jakotsu. He was gay, through and through, and hated women.

And with a whip-like sword, he was death at a distance.

I had to pick my moves and words carefully.

Seven on one, my chances were slim. However, as long as I had a chance, I was going to try to get out of there. I looked around carefully, examining all points of escape.

A breeze blew by. I felt a friendly pressence in it. I was going to be saved.

All I had to do was use a bit of my power, and I could be out of there.

I focused on the wind, and getting out of there.

All of a sudden, I was lifted up, high into the air.

I smiled, feeling proud that I had pulled off the flight spell with my own body, instead of the whistle.

"Sorry to be saved and run," I said. "But, I have a new house to run, and I'd very much like to return to it! Thanks for the help! Good-bye!"

I tried to head up the road, and was barely moving.

"Kaze-kun, nanishiteru no?" I whispered.

"You're heavy, and I don't have enough power!" He said. "Mori-sama, I'm going to drop you!"

"Please, hold on!" I said.

"I'm afraid I can't!" Kazeji said.

He dropped me. I hit the ground hard, and I was only about a foot or two away from the Shichinintai. "Usou!" I said.

"Yeah, go ahead and kill her, Suikotsu." Bankotsu said.

In a blink, Suikotsu was right up on me, claws raised.

I was stuck, and frustrated with myself.

Suikotsu brought his claws down on me. I closed my eyes.

I heard an impact, but, it didn't sound like blades against flesh.

I slowly opened up my eyes. Suikotsu's claws were stuck against a barrier.

"W-wha..." My voice trailed.

Had I created a barrier? I looked at my hands.

They were set in the dog sign. My zodiac birth symbol.

I sighed. "Youkata!" I said.

Still, I needed to get out of there. Suikotsu started swinging away at the barrier.

I couldn't lead them to my castle. I had only just gotten it, and I didn't want it destroyed on the first day. I sat there for hours, waiting for them to either give up, or fall asleep.

As the sun began to set, and Suikotsu continued to hack at my barrier, I began to think that maybe, just maybe, I might not make it out of there...

**Well, there you have it! Another cliff-hanger! I plan on making plenty of these in the near future! Review if you like.**


	7. Time in captivity, and harsh punishment

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada...InuYasha ain't mine. Enjoy the story.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have been captured by the Shichinintai.

Well, not really. I am inside a barrier I've created with their most violent member, Suikotsu, trying to break through it to kill me, and I can't leave because I'd lead them straight to the castle I intend on living in. So, I was stuck. I couldn't leave, I couldn't fight, and I couldn't sit there all night.

And Suikotsu was becoming very boring, hacking away at my barrier, even though it was futile.

I sighed. "It's getting late!" I said. "I'm expected to be somewhere before the sun goes down! I can't stay here!"

Suikotsu ignored me, and continued topound at my barrier.

I looked back at the others, and jerked a thumb toward Suikotsu.

"Any chance you could call him off?" I asked. "I'm as good as dead whether I stay or not!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

I frowned. "Fine." I said. "Urgh...Hasu-chan's not going to forgive me easily!"

I looked back over my shoulder.

"Kaze-kun." I said.

Kazeji appeared outside my barrier. "Go let Hasu-chan know that I'll be late to return." I said.

"Mori-sama." He said.

"Daijoubu. I can handle this." I said.

He nodded, and flew off.

I focused hard on an escape plan.

I had a few spell tags in my pocket.

None of them would be much help in my current situation.

Most of them were spirit summoning tags.

They had to give out eventually, though, and, surely, Hasume would understand!

Of course she would have to! I was her Miko! I summoned her, after all!

"I'll wait then." I said.

Hours passed. Night fell.

The moon was big and bright, and fireflies danced along the grass on either side of the road.

I would've enjoyed the sight, had Suikotsu not switched places with...

"Oi! Kyoukotsu! You're driving her into the ground!" Bankotsu said. "You won't get to eat her if you bury her first."

My barrier was a perfect sphere all around me, and Kyoukotsu was very strong.

I was already half buried after the first ten hits.

And Kyoukotsu was not letting up.

I was getting pushed deeper and deeper into the ground, and the deeper I went, the more irritated I got. I let another three hits go by before...

"YAMEROU!!!" I yelled.

I raised my arms in the air, and the barrier grew.

My barrier grew so big, so fast, it knocked Kyoukotsu over.

I was so irritated, I didn't even care about my sudden burst of power, and folded my arms, scowling at the Shichinintai.

My barrier went back to normal. "Do that again! I dare you!" I growled.

They were staring at me.

I sat there for a while. My eyes closed at one point. It didn't feel like very long.

However, when I opened them again, the fire that the Shichinintai had started was mere embers, and the moon had moved to the other side of the sky.

I looked over at my captors. They were all asleep from the look of it.

_Maybe, if I'm quiet enough..._I thought.

I slowly got up, and started walking away.

I was about a meter away, and felt watched.

My heart was racing as I looked back over my shoulder.

No one seemed to be awake.

I kept on my way. When I was far enough away to feel safe, I started running.

I reached the castle by day-break, and quickly went looking for Hasume.

She was in the royal bed room, sleeping on a pillow beside the bed.

_Slowly, now! Keep quiet!_ I thought, as I walked to the bed.

Just as I sat down, and pulled the covers up to my waist when...

"Mo-ri-sa-ma." came an irritated voice.

I froze. "You are late." Hasume said. "You missed dinner, and a bath, and you are just now coming to bed..."

"I-I-I can explain!" I said.

"NO EXCUSES!" Hasume snapped.

I felt her aura turn hostile. I whirled around.

Hasume was floating behind me, hair fluttering with all the energy she was putting into being angry. "You left me to make excuses, without ever telling me that you'd be out late!" Hasume snapped. "I won't forgive you this time, Mori-sama! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!!"

She woke the entire castle trying to attack me.

We were up, fighting until the sun came up...

**There you go! You're turn to type like crazy! Please review!**


	8. Snapped

**Disclaimer: 'insert your version of 'I don't own InuYasha or it's characters' here'.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have been living in my new castle for about two weeks.

Things are starting to get old.

Every morning, I get up, the maids dress me, and send me to work on some documents from other royals, and such.

I would not get to eat until I finished the work.

At noon, I'd have time for myself, sparring with the guards, and working on my spells.

Lunch was whenever I decided, and that was getting earlier every day, as I always chose to have lunch when the guards had had enough getting their butts kicked.

At night, they had me studying until dinner was ready.

After dinner, the maids bathed me, put me in a clean yukata for bed, and sent me to my room as soon as the sun was down.

I was becoming sick of this. I needed change.

It's late noon, and I'm waiting for one of the guards to decide on an opponent for me.

No one was stepping forward. I was becoming frustrated.

Looking to the skies, I wished my father were alive.

Of course, most orphans wished their parents were alive from time to time.

I did this more rarely than others, though.

Right now, I wished he were here to challenge me instead.

He would not only hold his own, he would actually win, once in a while.

Father would be a challenge. Father would be the best fighter.

But, without father around, I was the best fighter.

And, clearly, it was no good without someone to equal you.

I sighed. "Cowards." I said. "How can you guard me if you can't even fight me?"

I headed inside, and started studying early.

The maids were nagging me about what books I should be reading, and how I should write certain letters. At that moment, I wished my mother were there.

She would already know all the books by heart, and would tell them to me like a story.

Mother wouldn't be trying to correct the way I wrote my letters knowing that I would get better with practice. Mother would be smartest, and kindest.

But, without mother, the smartest and kindest person in my life was 500 years away.

All the maids were mean, and not quite as smart as my mother.

"Ojou-sama! Pay attention!" one of the maids snapped.

My mother would not snap at me so easily either.

My heart began to ache. I felt like crying.

I stood up and started out. "Ojou-sama!" another maid called after me.

"Hasu-chan, get my normal clothes ready, will you?" I called. "Oh! And my swimsuit, please."

I heard shuffling around in my room, as I headed in.

Hasume had my clothes ready. I put on my swimsuit first, then put my normal clothes on over it.

"I'm going out." I said. "Make sure no one panics, okay?"

"Hai, Mori-sama." Hasume said.

"Drop the '-sama'. I'm sick of it." I said.

I headed out, leaving the castle grounds.

I went out to the beach, and started sheding my outter clothing.

Once I was out of my clothes, I headed out into the ocean, and began swimming.

The water felt good. It was warm, but, it had a cooling effect under the summer sun.

I was feeling hurt. I was doing my very best to keep from crying, though.

Crying was a sign of weakness. I was not weak.

I spent the day out in the ocean. I didn't give a hoot what the maids did to me when I got back.

Finally, at sunset, I swam to shore, and put my clothes back on.

Back at the castle, I was going by the kitchen to find a towel, and heard talking.

It was not about the food. I listened in.

"I swear, that girl is so un-lady-like!" someone said. "I ought to teach her a lesson!"

"Agreed. Mori is not worthy to be called 'Ojou-sama'!" someone else said.

"Her parents are very irresponsible, letting her go off on her own like this!" someone else said.

That did it. I opened the door. "Take that back!" I said.

They looked at me, and were suddenly terrified.

"I said take it back!" I barked.

They wouldn't speak. Their silence would cost them dearly.

My heart throbbed, and I grabbed a knife from the counter.

"Too slow!" I said.

I lashed out...

_Well, tell me what you think!_


	9. I stopped to watch the show!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I caught my hand maids speaking ill of my parents, and tried to make them take back their words.

When they didn't answer the first time, I picked up a knife, threatening them.

When they reffused to answer the second time, I lunged at them.

I'm not sure what happened after that.

I felt myself becoming concious. My entire body was screaming.

Whatever I was laying on was semi-solid, and lumpy.

I felt a sticky substance on my face, and hands.

I opened my eyes. I saw the morning mist in the sky.

_When did I fall asleep? And why am I out here?_ I thought.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands.

Upon lowering my hands, and looking around at my surroundings, I saw blood everywhere, and bodies sprawled around the area.

"Ah." I said. "Sou da. I remember now."

I was lying ontop of a bunch of bodies. The bodies of my guards.

They were all dead, and blood-spattered.

I was covered in clotted blood.

My body was sore because I had spent all night killing the guards and maids very slowly.

"Fools..." I said. "You should've taken it back before I even threatened you. You might have lived longer..."

I got up, and realised that I had ruined my good white kimono over the course of the night.

"Well...Guess it can't be helped, now..." I said.

I looked at the rest of the mess I made.

"Time to clean up." I said.

I started gathering the bodies, and throwing them into a pile in the courtyard where I had kicked the guards sorry butts. I had apparently torn some of the bodies apart at some point during the night. There were body parts lying around in the weirdest of places.

"In the big cooking pot? Really?" I asked.

I pulled a foot out of it, and threw it in the bag of body parts I had carried throughout the house.

Once I was sure I had gotten all the bodies into the pile, I took a bucket of oil from the supply to the top of the pile, and poured it over the top of it.

When the oil had spread far enough, I hopped down, and pulled out a summoning tag.

"Spirits of fire, wherever you may reside, hear my plea!" I said. "Please, assisst me in my time of need! Shikikami of fire, I summon you!"

I threw the tag in the air, and it caught fire.

The flames enveloped the tag, until I couldn't see it.

When the flames went back down, a boy in battle armor with flames for hair was floating where the tag once was.

"Honou, at your service, Miko-sama!" He said.

I pointed at the mountain of bodies.

"Set that on fire." I said.

He looked at it. "You got it!" Honou said.

He flew to the top of the pile, and set the bodies on fire.

I stood, and watched them begin to burn.

I did not regret killing them at all. I was pleased to see them dead.

However, in my vague memory, none of them, not even when begging for mercy, had ever apologized for the maids' stupidity. I wanted an apology, and I never got it.

My heart ached. "Now you know." I said, my voice breaking. "This is the way my parents died. They had no hand in my delinquent behaviour! You fools learned this the hard way, because you couldn't ask me about my behaviour first!"

Tears spilled from my eyes.

"BAKA!!!" I shrieked."You turned me into a killer because you couldn't ask a question! BAKA!!!!!!!"

I began crying hard, falling to my knees, and covering my face with my hands.

I hadn't cried in such a long time. Feeling the sting of tears reminded me why I forced them back for so long. They hurt, and made me feel weak, and vulnerable.

I cried until no more tears came to my eyes.

"Wow." came a voice.

I jumped, drying my tears before looking up.

Bankotsu was here, and observing the bonfire of bodies.

"Not bad!" He said, sitting beside me.

I shied away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He glanced at me then turned his attention back to the fire.

"I came here yesterday to kill you, and the rest of the residents here." Bankotsu said. "I was picking my first victim when I heard the maids screaming. When I saw you come out with a bloody knife, I sat back to watch the show. You wore them out, using every torture trick in the book. You're even more merciless than Suikotsu!"

I felt absolutely sick. "I'm not sure how to reply to that." I said.

Bankotsu laughed out loud. "First kill's guilt, huh?" He asked. "That'll pass!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said.

"None of the others did either!" Bankotsu said. "Now, they love killing!"

I lowered my head. "So, you think I'm going to like killing?" I asked. "Maybe I'm not exactly mercenary material, but, I don't like to kill. They spoke ill of my parents, reffused to apologize, and I killed them. I wasn't doing it for the fun of it. I had a reason."

Bankotsu looked at me, smiling devilishly.

"I've heard that one before." He said. "That's the thing about humans. When they don't understand a person, they feel threatened by them. They won't try to understand it. They'll abuse it to death before they ask any questions. You would've been killed, if you hadn't gotten to them first."

I stared at him. "But, we're human, too?" I said.

"That's right." Bankotsu said. "We are human. But, we're also different. We understand the misunderstood. We're the only ones we can trust. All others will continue to abuse us until we either die, or kill them."

My eyes widened. He made a good point, I had to give him that.

But, I had an equally strong teaching from when I was very young. Kill them with kindness.

I had been using such a method ever since I made that child sick. It didn't seem to be working.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Bankotsu gave me a questioning look.

"I knew what I was going to do today until you came and started talking to me!" I said. "Is there something you want?"

He sighed. "Well," Bankotsu said. "A while ago, Kyoukotsu was killed by some wolf youkai. Shichinintai is down one. After that display last night, I got to thinking. You'd make a good member! I kinda figured from the start that you'd be handy to have around, with your barriers, and spells, but, I had to see you fight."

Bankotsu looked me over. I was frozen like the first time I had seen him.

He had such an odd effect on me. No one else could captivate me without a word.

"Well, if you'd rather stay, that's fine with me!" Bankotsu said. "We don't need another member. Just wanted to see if you were interested."

He got up, and started out. I sat there, thinking back on my entire life, for a moment.

As I came back to present time, I came to think about how Bankotsu spoke to me.

I was an equal. He and I were on the same level.

Only one living person treated me this way, and, she was in the village I hated so much.

I wanted to be an equal, and not live with the wretched people who abused me.

I also wanted...to be understood. I had to catch him before my chance at a decent life disappeared forever. I bounced up, and ran to the gate.

"Wait!" I called.

He stopped at the gate, and looked back at me.

I lowered my head. "I won't kill, not unless I have a reason." I said.

I took a deep breath, and met his eye.

"However, I do want to join you." I said. "So, even if I'm just a hand-maid, please, let me come with you!"

There was a long pause. I swallowed hard.

Then, he smiled. "Good! Now I haven't completely wasted my time!" Bankotsu said.

It took a moment to let this sink in. I smiled with pride, and turned toward the castle.

"Hasu-chan! My bag, please!" I called. "We're leaving!"

In less than a minute, she came out, carrying my bag.

My other Shikikami came to me. "Sa! Ikou!" I said.

I took my bag, and ran to catch up with Bankotsu.

We headed out.

"By the way, what's your name?" Bankotsu asked.

I smiled up at him. "Mori! My name is Mori!" I said.

"Well, Mori, I hope you're ready for this!" Bankotsu said. "There's no guarantee that you'll live through every massacre! And no one's going to look after you!"

"That's fine! As a member of your group, my main concern is keeping my betters alive, right?" I asked. "So, as long as I keep you, and the others alive, I don't care what happens to me!"

He stared at me. "Okay." Bankotsu said.

We headed on down the road, and all the while, I felt good.

For the first time in over ten years, I felt like I was home.

I didn't care what happened, as long as I was with someone who made me feel at home...

**Review, please!**


	10. Meet and greet! No one looks out for me!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. The manga and anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Kindly note that, and enjoy the story.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

After a traumatic night at my castle, I decided to leave royal life for life as a mercenary.

Bankotsu came to the castle, intending to masacre the place, and ended up leaving with me.

We traveled all morning, until we reached the place where the Shichinintai were hiding.

It was some kind of underground cavern, full of old-fashioned steam-powered machines, and stolen goods. I was hesitant to follow Bankotsu down the stairs, yet, I tried to stay close to him.

"Ah! Aniki! Okaeri!" Renkotsu called up.

I felt my heart speed up. I was walking right into a death hole.

If they decided not to be friendly, I was surely dead.

Suddenly, I saw something twinkle off across the cavern, and stopped walking just in time for a chain of swords to hit the wall on the other side. It had just missed my nose by a hair.

Bankotsu looked back at me, mildly concerned.

"D-daijoubu dayo!" I whispered.

"Jakotsu, leave her! She's with us, now!" Bankotsu said.

The chain of swords was jerked back, nicking my nose as it went back to it's owner.

"Since when do you recruit women for our group?" Jakotsu asked.

"Since now!" Bankotsu said. "So, don't touch her!"

I stepped a little closer to Bankotsu.

"A-arigatou!" I whispered.

I followed him all the way down to the bottom of the cavern.

When I could see everyone, they started giving me dirty looks.

Except for one, apparently.

"Oh! And who is this lovely flower?" Mukotsu asked.

"M-my name is Mori." I said, trying to speak up.

I bowed in greeting. "Yoroshiku." I said.

Upon straightening up, I saw everyone giving me odd looks.

I liked these looks better, so, I was going to leave them be.

"What a lovely name it is, too!" Mukotsu said. "Please forgive my earlier rudeness! My name is Mukotsu!"

I smiled slightly.

All of a sudden, Bankotsu pulled me aside.

"You're gonna wanna watch out for Mukotsu." He said. "He's desperate to marry, and pretty much any girl works for him."

I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." I said.

I looked around, commiting this place to memory.

"Nice place." I said.

One of them, I didn't see which one, made a dismissive sound.

"I mean it!" I said. "It's a really cool place!"

I wanted to walk around, but, I was afraid of most everyone there.

I dared not take a step away from Bankotsu.

"S-so," I said. "What's going on? Can I help with anything?"

They went back to whatever they were doing.

I frowned. "Mori, would you care to help me?" Mukotsu called over.

I went to him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am making poisons! Only the finest!" Mukotsu said, proudly.

"Oh. That so?" I asked. "Suppose I know a bit about poisons? What can I do?"

I sat infront of him, and his work.

He had me grinding herbs, helping him mix the poisons up for a while, until I got bored, and excused myself from the task. I looked over at Bankotsu.

He seemed to be sleeping, right across the room from me.

I was nervous, even with my Shikikami at my every blind spot.

There had to be something I could do to lighten the atmosphere a little.

I started climbing along all the bridges and stairs, feeling more comfortable in an area where I could run away easily if someone came at me.

I climbed ontop of one of the bridges, and saw a pair of feet infront of me.

I looked up. Suikotsu stood over me, looking angry.

"Sumi-masen! I'm annoying you, aren't I?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my neck, and lifted me up.

"This is just another group to you, isn't it?" He growled. "The Shichinintai are just a group of kids to play with to you!"

I did not fight. "Gomen ne." I said. "I can't sit still for very long. But, for your sake, I shall try."

He put his claws to my face.

"Suikotsu, drop her!" a voice barked.

For a moment, Suikotsu didn't move.

Then, he smiled.

"Hai, Aniki!" Suikotsu said.

He dropped me.

I gasped as I began to fall toward the floor.

There was nothing within reach. I was going to be seriously injured.

I closed my eyes, and braced for impact.

All of a sudden, I was caught. I opened my eyes. Bankotsu had me.

He looked up at Suikotsu. "I'll over-look that for now," Bankotsu said. "I was the one who told you to drop her, anyway. Pull a stunt like that again, and you'll lose the arm you dropped her with!"

"Hai, Aniki!" Suikotsu called down.

Bankotsu looked at me. "What're you blushing for?" Bankotsu asked.

I noticed the line of heat across my nose, and turned away.

"B-betsuni." I said.

Bankotsu put me down, and went back to his spot.

I looked at the other three. They would probably be worse to anger than Suikotsu.

I needed to find a place to be, and stay there.

There was a small spot next to Bankotsu.

He was the only one I felt safe around, so I went to him.

"Onii-san?" I said, following the others lead.

He opened one eye to look at me.

"Ummm...may I sit beside you?" I asked.

He closed his eye back. I wasn't sure what to take that as.

So, I sat beside him, and held my knees close to my chest.

"I didn't say you could sit next to me." Bankotsu said.

"You never said I couldn't either." I pointed out.

I sat by him all day. That night, though, it felt different.

I felt that, if I stayed by his side all night, he'd get the wrong idea.

So, I found myself a little corner, and went to sleep there.

It was a rough first week. And I was jumpy for quite a while.

Not just because I was in a cave full of killers.

But, also, I was the only woman in the group.

Things were gonna get very difficult. Especially when I needed to bathe...

**Okay. This one could've gone better, but, hey, without boring chapters, the good ones would be boring! Review!**


	11. Listening

**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I mean no copyright infringement. Enjoy the story.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

It has been two weeks since I masacred my castle, and joined the Shichinintai.

For the first day or two, they were unwelcoming, and gave me a lot of trouble about being a woman. However, when they recieved word that they were needed, things were beginning to change. They were sent after a village. I had been there. It was a village of thugs and theives.

One of them had stolen a hair clip my mother made for me, and I was more than ready to take it back. So, while they began to kill, I went straight to the theif's place, took back my clip, and tortured him to death. Bankotsu looked amused when I came out covered in blood, putting my hair up like nothing had happened. The others accepted me better after that.

They killed a lot in that two weeks, whether it was a job or not.

My white kimono had blood spatters all over it from my revenge killing.

In a sick way, I liked the way the spatters made a pattern on it.

But, I hadn't bathed that whole time. I was a little too nervous to try.

Now, I felt very dirty, and I desperately needed to clean the dried blood off of me.

I picked up my bag, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Renkotsu called up.

The others had left to do something other than sit in a cave all day.

I was stuck with Renkotsu in the cave.

"That's not really any of your business, is it?" I said.

He glared over his shoulder at me.

I smiled. "Made you angry!" I laughed. "Don't worry! I'll be back!"

I headed on up. I lifted the door slightly, peering around for any sign of a passer-by.

When I was sure the coast was clear, I climbed out, and closed the door behind me.

"Alright. Hasu-chan, show me to the river!" I said.

"Hai!" Hasume said.

She flew off. I followed her about a mile away, to a wide river.

The trees hung low over it, and the water ran fast.

This would work to my advantage.

I hung up my bag of one of the branches, and jumped into the river.

The water was cold, but, it felt nice on my skin.

"Ugh..." I sighed. "I so needed this!"

I began removing my kimono.

"Hasu-chan, hang this up for me." I said.

I gave her my kimono and obi.

She took them, and hung them on a branch above the river

These would serve as a changing curtain.

I took off my yukata, and had Hasume hang that up, too.

"Won't you need soap?" Hasume asked.

I shrugged, sinking down neck deep into the river.

"I'm not sure I care!" I said. "The water's running pretty fast, and it's really clean. I figure I'll get clean just sitting here!"

I rubbed my body down anyway, helping the fast current any way I could.

All the while, I felt a pressence. It was human, and very close.

"Hasu-chan, I'm still sore from my last brawl, would you get this one for me?" I asked.

"My pleasure!" Hasume said.

She flew off.

Moments later, I heard shouting.

I groaned in annoyance, took a deep breath, and submerged myself in the river.

Watching the sunlight dancing on the surface, I felt peaceful.

It was nice to relax for once. I had been really tense since joining the Shichinintai.

I smiled lazily, as I sat up, and breathed in the fresh air.

Hasume came back. "Thanks, Hasu-chan!" I said. "You've been such a good friend to me all these years...Wow! I make it sound like I'm really old!"

Hasume laughed. "Yeah! You do!" She agreed.

We laughed together for a moment.

When we finally stopped, I sighed, and leaned back in the water again.

"Mori...chan, why have you been killing?" Hasume asked.

I frowned.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I've made sure I had at least a small reason to kill...probably so that I fit in? No...I don't know."

"So, why not stop killing?" Hasume asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "It's an interesting challenge, and hard for me to do. It's easier every time, though."

"You still get sick every night." Hasume said. "And you still have nightmares."

I looked at her. "Nightmares?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Hasume said.

I scrubbed the dried blood from my hair, and got out of the river.

"Don't worry about me." I said. "Onii-san said it will pass, and I trust him. I'll be fine."

I put on my clean clothes, and sighed.

_Why have I been killing?_ I asked myself.

I threw my back pack on, and started back toward the cave.

_I know why._ I thought._ Humans are foolish, evil creatures. They must be killed before they destroy someone else's life._

I walked back to the cave, knowing that I now had a powerful reason to keep going in this world.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

My name is Bankotsu. I am a mercenary.

I am the leader of the Shichinintai.

Recently, after the death of one of my men, I picked a new member to take his place.

It was a woman, and I had my doubts about her.

But, the girl could _kill_. She didn't kill much, but, when she did...man! She was something else.

I had noticed that she was running out alot at night, and began to suspect betrayal.

So, when I heard her laughing in the forest, I headed over to listen in on her conversation.

I took cover behind a tree, and sat to listen.

"Mori...chan, why have you been killing?" her Shikikami asked her.

She was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure," Mori answered. "I've made sure I had at least a small reason to kill...probably so that I fit in? No...I don't know."

"So, why not stop killing?" the Shikikami asked.

I heard water splashing. "I don't know." Mori answered. "It's an interesting challenge, and hard for me to do. It's easier every time, though."

"You still get sick every night." the Shikikami said. "And you still have nightmares."

_Sick?_ I thought._ She gets sick every night? Come to think of it, Mukotsu did step in some nasty puddle when he came out today._

"Nightmares?" Mori asked.

"Yeah." the Shikikami said. "I'm just worried. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

I heard light splashing, and then water spilling.

"Don't worry about me." Mori said. "Onii-san said it will pass, and I trust him. I'll be fine."

I heard cloth rustling, a sigh, and the flop of the strange sack she carried with her.

She walked away, never noticing my pressence.

"Hmm." I said.

I now knew that it was a wise decision to take her in.

She was a loyal member of this group, and that probably wouldn't change any time soon.

I headed back, to the cave, feeling better now that all my doubt was lifted...


	12. A trip home! Who's this guy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have been with the Shichinintai for about a month, now.

However, I'm beginning to miss my adopted mother.

I wanted to go see her.

But, I needed another reason to go back to my time.

The Shichinintai had been very busy, lately though.

Mukotsu had been killed, recently, and they had to work harder to kill larger groups of people.

They probably wouldn't let me go very easily.

So, I thought very hard the night before, depriving myself of a whole night's sleep, and I'm still thinking now, while I'm packing up to leave.

I could feel the others glancing over at me, and knew that it wouldn't be long before someone asked me why I was packing all my stuff up.

Finally, I picked up my final shirt, threw my bag on, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

I froze on the first step.

All my excuses drained from my head. I wasn't sure what to say.

So, I used the most popular excuse in the world...

"I'm sick!" I said.

"Sick?" Bankotsu asked.

"Y-yeah!" I said. "I feel really sick, so, I'm going to get out of here so that you don't get sick! I'll be back in a week or so! Bye!"

I headed up as calmly as possible, occassionally faking a cough.

When I was out, I took off toward the village by the Bone-Eater's Well.

I used my flight spell, and made it to the village before late noon.

"Sorry to leave you, Kaze-kun!" I said.

"It's alright." Kazeji said. "I'm quite used to this by now."

"I'll be back soon! Bye!" I said. "Come on, Hasu-chan!"

We went to the well, jumped in, and came out in our time.

"We have to move fast! I only earned us a week!" I said. "That's probably enough for a day and a half with Hana-okaa-san!"

"You stay sick longer than a week?" Hasume said.

"They don't know that!" I said. "So, shut up and hurry!"

We got out of the well, and ran out of there.

We reached Hana's house by dawn the next day.

I was throughly winded from the run here.

I had run harder and faster than most any other time in my life.

Problem was, Hana was probably still asleep.

"Man..." I said.

I sat down on the pourch.

"All that to arrive at dawn..." I said. "I could've arrived so much earlier!"

All of a sudden, the door slammed against my back, knocking me to the side.

"Mori-chan!" Hana said.

I sat up. "Ow!" I groaned. "Hana-okaa-san!"

She looked around the door at me.

Before I could blink, I was pulled into Hana's famous choke-hold that she calls a 'greeting hug'.

"I'm so glad you're home! I missed you so much!" Hana said.

To my complete shock, she squeezed me tighter.

"Hana-okaa-san!" I choked.

"Right, right!" Hana said.

She let go of me. I quietly started breathing again.

"Your uncle is here!" Hana said.

I gasped.

"Uncle Sam?" I asked.

Hana nodded. "He's asleep, right now, but, he's here!" Hana said.

I smiled brightly.

"He's here helping some boy from New York move in across the street." Hana said. "He'll be here a while. How about you?"

I felt a little gloomy.

"Two or three days." I said. "I'll try to make a better excuse next time, I promise!"

"What did you tell your boss?" Hana asked.

"I told him I was sick." I said. "He's never heard that one before!"

Hana did not know where I had been going.

I told her that I had a place in Okinawa, and worked with a martial arts instructor there.

Hey, you try telling someone that you've been going back in time, and see where that gets you!

"He probably hears more about injuries than anything else." Hana said.

"Hannah, what's going on?" came a voice.

I knew very few people who said Hana's name like that.

I got up and went to the door. My uncle Samuel lived in Los Angeles, California, America.

He was my mother's brother.

I didn't see him often, and I treasured his visits very much.

"Jii-chan!" I said.

"Mori!" He said.

He picked me up, hugging me tightly. Not as tight as Hana, though.

"I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you, too!" Uncle Sam said. "What's it been? 10 years? 20?"

"Certainly feels like it!" I said. "But, only one year has passed since your last visit."

"You've grown!" Uncle Sam said.

He put me down. "I have?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're bigger than Mikayla now." Uncle Sam said.

I was in shock.

Mikayla was _huge_. She stood six inches over my head, and she was only three months older than me. Then, I remembered our weird size differences.

She was older, and taller.

But, I was heavier. I grew more muscle than she did.

Uncle Sam was telling me that I was heavy.

I sighed. "That's not something you want to tell a woman, Jii-chan." I said.

"What? I thought you Japanese people liked to hear that you were growing heavier?" Uncle Sam asked. "At least, that's what Nicholae said."

I stared at him. "You got that from Nii-chan?" I asked.

"Yes." Uncle Sam said. "Why?"

"Jii-chan, you know Nii-chan knows about as much about Japanese people as a baby knows about rocket science!" I said. "He told you that to get you in trouble!"

Nicholae was one of my cousins. He's a good friend to me, and taught me how to play sports, but, he didn't know the first thing about Japanese culture.

He knew that most of the others knew as much as he did, and enjoyed getting them into trouble with false information. This wasn't the first time he had gotten Uncle Sam.

"Thankfully, you said that to me. You would've been in so much trouble if you said that to anyone else!" I said.

I yawned. "Now, I just ran all night, and I'd like to get some sleep, now." I said.

I went in, collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep.

That was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time.I hadn't been able to sleep without worrying that someone was going to kill me in quite a while.

Then, I was startled awake by outraged shrieking.

I bounced up, raising my fists, looking around wildly.

I saw the source of the shrieking. My worst enemy, Mitsukai Yuukino, had returned home.

She obviously was not happy to see me.

Not that she ever was. I sighed.

"What are you freaking out for?" I asked.

My legs were screaming just standing there.

I flopped back on the couch.

"Get out! Now!" Mitsukai snapped.

"Make me!" I said.

She stood there, glaring at me and growling a stream of cuss words, knowing she couldn't touch me if I didn't want her to. Not that I would want her to touch me in my life time.

"Hide, then! I can't let him see you!" Mitsukai snapped.

"Oh, another boyfriend?" I said. "Don't you think you've had enough of those?"

A boy walked in, looking a bit concerned.

"Yuukino-san, what's wrong?" He asked.

He looked at me.

I stared at him. He stared at me.

Silence grew between us. Why was I so shocked?!

_I'm gonna stay out of the sengoku era for a while. It can't be __**all**__ about the Shichinintai! Please, review!_


	13. Dokidoki! The first kiss is too early!

**Sorry for cutting the Shichinintai, but, Mori's telling the story, and I'm not that great at telling the story from someone else's point of view without making them sond like Mori! But, I'll get back to them soon! Please, enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

My worst enemy, Mitsukai Yuukino, has just walked in with her latest boyfriend, and was glaring at me screaming at me to leave. Now, she's looking back and forth between us, looking completely outraged. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I'll stay out of your way! Pretend I'm an over-sized pillow, and I'll disappear!" I said.

I leaned back, and tried to go back to sleep.

All of a sudden, I felt someone poke my head.

"Mitsu-kun, he's all your's!" I said. "Leave me alone!"

"Do you have a brother?" came a voice.

I opened my eyes.

Mitsukai's new boyfriend was the one poking my forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have a brother?" He repeated.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"You look like someone I know." He said. "He beat my team at baseball about ten years ago."

I sat up straight, and stared at his face.

He didn't look familiar to me.

"I won a baseball game eleven years ago. Can't say it was against you, though?" I said. "What's your name?"

"John. John Thatcher." He said.

"Thatcher?" I said. "Oh, yeah, you were the captain of the team I beat. I had completely forgotten about you!"

He looked...disturbed.

"How dare you?!" Mitsukai shrieked.

I covered my ears, as she began her usual 'you crushed his dreams' speech.

She always seemed to think I might try to steal her boyfriend.

Yet, she knew she was prettier than me.

Her hair was long, and curly, and black, and she knew how to style it.

Her eyes were a bright green, with long dark lashes.

Her lips were plump and full, and she had excellent precision with her lipstick, it didn't matter what color she used. Her teeth were perfect, smooth and white.

Her skin was pale, and her figure was nice, not very curvy, but, every guy that looked at her once, would always try to look again.

I was the opposite. My hair was longer, but, it was flat, and brown.

My eyes were also brown, and my lashes were significantly shorter.

My lips weren't as pouty looking as hers, and my teeth were slightly yellow.

As for my body, I was tanned lighty from being out in the sun, and I was thicker than she was.

Of course, I liked not being skinny. At least I wasn't hungry, like her.

I never used make-up, or special shampoos, nor did I diet.

Didn't have time for boys anyway. I had more important things to do.

Right at that moment, Mitsukai locked her lips with John's.

"Oh, get a room!" I said.

I got up, and headed upstairs.

The two days I was there, John was there, too.

He always stopped to say 'hi' if we crossed paths, and Mitsukai had a date with him every night, thus giving him another chance to say 'hi', and one chance to say 'good night'.

I was beginning to feel weird around him, and was glad when the third day arrived, and I had to leave. I packed up, and headed downstairs, to find Hana crying on the couch.

I glared at Mitsukai. "What did you do this time?" I asked.

"**Me**?! This is your fault!" She spat.

I went to Hana. "Hana-okaa-san?" I said.

"You don't really have to go, do you?" Hana asked. "Can't you stay?"

I sighed. "You know I can't!" I said. "I need to go, or, I'll lose my job!"

"I'd give you a job!" Hana said. "You can work in the herb shop with me!"

I shook my head. "I have to go!" I said. "I'll try to make my visits more frequent, I promise!"

"Really?" Hana sobbed.

I nodded. "You know I mean this! I'll be back in a couple of weeks!" I said. "I won't say 'good-bye', because that's not our situation at all! This is not 'good-bye'!"

Hana nodded, and pulled me into another choke-hold of a hug.

She held me there for about a minute, then let me up.

"You take care, now!" I said. "If Mitsukai does anything to you, you know how to reach me!"

Hana nodded. I headed out. I was running for all I was worth.

At one point, I thought I heard someone calling after me.

But, that was stupid. I was much too fast for anyone to catch up to me.

I reached Tokyo by nightfall.

"Oi!" a voice called from behind me.

I stopped, and turned. John had followed me all the way here on a bike.

My eyes were about to bug out of my skull.

"Thatcher-san?" I said.

He stopped beside me, and fell off of his bike.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to Okinawa." I said. "I have a job, and an appartment to look after."

"Oh." He said.

He stood up, and brushed the dirt off of himself.

John's clothes were soaked, and he stank to high-heaven.

"Is there anyway I can get your address, or, your phone number?" John asked.

"Won't Mitsukai throw a fit if she finds you writing to me?" I asked.

"We broke up yesterday." John said. "Truth is, she was too girly. I like sporty girls, like you."

I felt like someone had slapped me in the face.

Had he just confessed his affections for me?!

I barely knew the guy! What was he thinking?!

"Ummm..." I said. "I can come back in a few weeks. No need to write to me if I come back every few weeks! Ja ne!"

I started to turn away.

"Wait!" John said.

I stopped. Before I knew it, John had kissed my cheek.

My face was blazing. My heart raced like it was going to come flying out of my chest.

I pulled away. "I'll be back in a few weeks." I said. "Ja ne."

I ran off at top speed, until I reached the well, I jumped into the well, and fell into the sengoku period. I landed hard on my back, and just laid there for a moment.

What had just happened? It was all too fast. I couldn't make sense of it all.

Most of all, whatever happened, how was I supposed to react?

I slowly and shakily got up, and climbed out, trying to think as I walked back to the Shichinintai's hide-out...

_Okay, maybe a little cheesy, but, I think I can make something out of this silly chapter! Look forward to it! Please review!_


	14. We need you

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. I could never come up with something that cool.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have never had a crush on someone, dated someone, or even thought a boy to be attractive.

That was, until, I recieved my first kiss.

My adopted mother's new neighbor, John Thatcher, had followed me to Tokyo, and confessed to me after three days. I had tried to leave. But, before I could, he kissed me on the cheek.

Now, I'm back in the Sengoku period, trying to clear my mind, as I walk slowly toward the Shichinintai's hide-out.

It seemed impossible to regain my senses.

My mind was a complete mess.

"Hey!" a voice called.

I jumped, and looked up.

Bankotsu was up ahead, waiting for me.

I smiled, trying to seem normal.

"So, what were you really doing?" Bankotsu asked.

I now had a bigger problem than a cloudy mind.

How did he find out?!

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You're terrible at acting sick." Bankotsu said. "I followed you to that well, and tried to follow you in, but I couldn't."

I sighed. "Well..." I said. "It's really difficult to explain...that well...it's the door to my time of origin. I went back to visit my adopted mother, and see that she was doing fine, as well as re-pack my bag."

He was silent for a moment. I was captivated by his face once more. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying to keep my attention?

"So, you still care about your family?" Bankotsu asked. "Oh, well. As long as you're still one of us."

I smiled brightly. "So, how is everyone?" I asked.

"Good. We're about to head out again." Bankotsu said. "Youkai are covering a mountain that some war lord is looking to conquer. He wants us to clear it."

"Sweet!" I said. "Let's do it!"

As soon as the others got up, we headed for the mountain.

I was the first to see it, as I was flying.

It was a pretty-looking mountain. There was a village on it, too.

It had to be peaceful. I sensed the youkai aura, though.

The aura was highly active, and quite hostile.

"I'm going on ahead!" I called. "Anyone else?"

They didn't even look at me.

I headed straight for the mountain, toward the source of the youkai aura.

Turns out, the youkai of the mountain had a village on the mountain.

That would make it easy to find them all, and end it quickly.

I went in, and began slaughtering youkai left and right.

The Shichinintai were slow to catch up, but, when they did, they began fighting imediately.

At one point, I shot an arrow at a youkai's neck, and my powers caused it to explode, spilling blood all over me. I ignored it for the time being, and continued fighting.

In the end, I looked like a youkai threw up on me.

I was covered in youkai insides, and I was not happy about it.

"Ugh." I complained. "How come I'm the only one covered in youkai...everything?"

"You're clumsy, that's why!" Jakotsu said.

I scowled at the mess that was my favorite t-shirt, and kahki shorts.

"It's nothing to complain about anyway." Renkotsu said. "You should probably complain about that wound in your calf, instead. You won't be walking for a few weeks."

I looked at the wound he was addressing, and shrugged.

"So, how long will we be here?" I asked.

"Not long." Bankotsu said. "We'll be headed back to that war lord to claim our reward soon."

I sat back, relaxing against the rock I had been sitting against.

I had used alot of my power today, and hadn't slept the night before. I was throughly worn out.

I got to thinking about the events of that night, closing my eyes so that I could think.

My brain started racing again. I didn't know how to react to John's kiss.

I couldn't accept his affections, I didn't have the time for love.

I wasn't sure how to turn him down, though.

Just then, I felt gentle bouncing.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself on Bankotsu's back.

"So, you're awake?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hai, Onii-san." I said.

He didn't stop walking.

"You may put me down, now." I said.

He shook his head. "You're not supposed to be walking, remember?" Bankotsu said.

I looked around, noticing the others were missing.

"They all went back already." Bankotsu said. "I took you with me to claim the reward. I also had them dress your wounds."

I suddenly felt like a bother to him.

"You didn't have to do all that." I said.

"I know." Bankotsu said. "But, we still need you."

_Oh, so, it's just because I'm a tool?_ I thought.

"Need me?" I asked. "But, when I joined..."

"I know, I said we didn't need you." Bankotsu said. "But, to tell you the truth, you are absolutely vital to our lives. As long as he doesn't find out why we have you."

I looked around once more, feeling for any pressences.

"There's no one around." I said. "Not a living creature for at least a mile in every direction. Can you tell me why you need me?"

He looked around. "I don't trust the silence." Bankotsu said. "We need an enclosed area."

I looked up. "Kaze-kun." I said.

Kazeji appeared. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the whistle.

"Think we can take two?" I asked.

"Maybe." Kazeji said.

I blew the whistle. Kazeji turned it into a cloud, and took us high up.

Bankotsu looked around, looking a bit surprised.

"Don't worry!" I said. "I'm a better flier than I was when we first met! Now, why do you need me?"

He set me down, turned to face me, and sat down with me.

He explained his situation to me.

When he finished, I nodded.

"So, Naraku brought you back to life with the Shikon jewel, ordering you to kill InuYasha, and you don't mind, but, you don't want to take orders from Naraku." I said. "So, you think I, as a Miko, can break his barrier, so that you can kill him?"

I gave that a bit of thought. "I'd be happy to help you, Onii-san." I said. "I'm not a very good Miko right now, but, I'll work hard, and get better, if it means I'm helping you!"

He smiled slightly, once again commanding my full attention.

"You don't care what you get in return?" Bankotsu asked.

"Real warriors work for free!" I said. "I don't need anything in return!"

"You're not exactly mercenary material, are you?" Bankotsu asked. "I'd have asked for something in return!"

"I'm not you!" I said. "Now, we probably should be getting back. The others are waiting, and it's about to rain."

Bankotsu looked at the clouds above. "Right." Bankotsu said. "Let's get moving."

I flew us back to the hideout, and Bankotsu carried me in.

I worked much harder on my spells after that. I devoted my entire being to helping the Shichinintai free themselves of Naraku's hold, and start living their lives normally again...

_Yay! I'm getting to the real plot! I feel really good about this one! Please, review!_


	15. Issues with friends and foes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Enjoy the story.**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

It's been a week since Bankotsu told me my purpose with the Shichinintai.

I have done little other than train since I found out.

The Shichinintai require my spiritual powers to take down Naraku, and set them free.

I was more than happy to train harder to help them out.

With every fight we had, I got stronger.

Right now, I'm working on my skill with the bow and arrows I recieved from the boy months ago.

I had managed to get better control of the power I put into the arrow, and wasn't blowing _everything_ up with_ every_ shot as much as before.

So, I wasn't completely slopped in blood after fights anymore. Just spattered.

I pulled my arrow back on the bow.

I was aiming for a paper hung on a tree branch, with Mitsukai's name on it.

"Alright." I said. "Take cover!"

They all got behind trees for cover. If this arrow hit the tree, they would not want to be out in the open. "Here goes!" I said.

I released the arrow, and it flew smoothly across the half mile of space between me and the target. The arrow hit, and stuck the target to the tree.

As predicted, it blew the tree to bits.

I put up a quick barrier, stopping all the splinters before they hit me.

The Shichinintai looked at the tree I had busted.

The top started falling down toward me.

I stepped to the side, and the tree fell right where I had been standing.

That was the first time I had left enough of the tree's top to have to get out of the way for it to fall.

All other times, it was in splinters, and my barrier was enough to protect myself.

Hasume flew over to the stump.

"Well, if Naraku's a tree, he might as well dig his own grave." Hasume said. "Your power means death to anything plant-like, for sure."

I laughed, hopping up onto the tree. "Think so?" I asked.

"Know so!" Hasume said.

She pointed out behind where the tree once stood.

I went over, and saw that I had leveled another ten yards of forest behind it.

I scratched my head. Shichinintai came up behind me, observing my work.

"No doubt, you're strong." Renkotsu said. "But, you need to be destroying youkai, not trees."

I frowned. "Why must you always spoil my fun?" I asked.

I headed off to find my arrow. "Renkotsu really is a jerk toward you, isn't he?" Hasume asked.

"It's because Bankotsu temporarily favors my powers to his." I said. "He'll be better once I kill Naraku! Just wait!"

I looked up, and saw a tree with a large hole in it.

I followed the trees with holes until I found my arrow half buried in another tree.

"Hasu-chan, if you will!" I said.

She flew up, and took hold of the arrow. She pulled at the arrow for a while, then stopped, unable to get it out. "You stuck it good!" Hasume said. "I'd be scared to see what you'd do to a picture of Mitsukai, let alone Mitsukai herself."

I smiled. "So, do you need my help?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hasume said.

I climbed up, and grabbed the arrow.

As I began to pull at the arrow, I felt someone watching me.

The arrow came out, and I turned to look around.

That was my mistake. I started falling.

I looked for something to grab. Nothing.

I had to stick a landing. It would hurt, but, I wouldn't get any new injuries.

I repositioned in mid-air, ready to land. All of a sudden, I was caught.

"Can't have that leg of your's getting worse." Bankotsu said. "Try to be more careful, 'kay, Imotou?"

I blushed, looking up at him. "Hai, Onii-san." I said.

He had started calling me Imotou the day after I returned to the Sengoku era.

I liked my knew title, too. I felt like I ment something to him.

He set me on my feet, and I looked around.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked.

"Someone was watching me." I said. "They didn't like me much either."

Bankotsu gave a quick look as well. "Let's move." Bankotsu said.

He started moving. I followed him as quickly as my injured leg would allow.

Back at the hide-out, I got to sit, and it felt so good to be resting.

I was tired, but, I didn't want to sleep. I was lost in thought, wondering who had been watching me, and what might've been going through their head.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. Just to help me think.

Upon opening them, though, I saw Jakotsu at my feet. I had painted my toe nails blue, and he was observing my work. "Jakotsu-nii-san." I said.

He looked at me, and stood up. I reached into my bag, and pulled out my bottle of nail polish.

"Would you like your nails painted?" I asked.

Jakotsu looked away. "Please! What a stupid thing to do!" He said.

"Oh," I said. "My mistake."

I slowly reached over to put it away.

"Wait a minute!" Jakotsu said.

I looked up at him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Jakotsu said.

I smiled. "Okay, have a seat!" I said.

Jakotsu sat down, and I painted his nails for him.

He looked pleased with the color.

"Like it?" I asked.

Jakotsu suddenly stood up. "It's alright." Jakotsu said.

"There are other colors, too!" I said.

He looked back at me. "Sou ka?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hai! I have two others with me right now, and the rest are back in my old village." I said. "I can go get the others later."

Jakotsu tried not to show interest.

"Any in pink?" He asked, quietly.

"At least three different shades!" I said, just as quietly.

He came back, and knelt down beside me.

"What other colors have you got with you?" Jakotsu asked.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out the other two bottles. One was green, the other was black.

"Probably not your thing, but, I can get other colors." I said.

"Hontou?" Jakotsu asked.

I nodded. "I'll head to my village in another week, and I'll pick up the other colors." I said.

Just like that, Jakotsu became a friend. It felt a little odd to talk to a man about make-up and nail polish, but, I got used to it.

Everyone else got into my things, too.

Renkotsu solved my rubik's cube at least a hundred times, no matter how I scrambled it.

Suikotsu broke into the snacking material, liking the potato chips in particular.

Ginkotsu kinda liked the snacks too, I guess.

Bankotsu was the only one who didn't seem interested in these things. He sat aside, not even looking at the others. This made me wonder if I had made him angry, or something.

With the others getting into my things, I was going to need to go back to my village sooner.

I would've been perfectly fine with that, if Bankotsu weren't so reserved all of a sudden...

_There you have it! I'd have to say, personally, this is one of my favorite chapters! Please, review!_


	16. Hana's 'ex' troubles!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. She is not me!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

It has been two months since I found out why I was with the Shichinintai.

I have come a long way since blowing up trees, and making barriers for one.

I can now drape a barrier over an entire village, however weak it may be, and I am in control of what I blow up with my arrows.

My leg has long-since healed, and I was picking up some kind of new power.

I had been seeing some black lights on the Shichinintai.

They would be there one second, then I'd blink and they'd be gone.

I had no idea whether this was an ability, or me going crazy.

No matter what it was, I was seeing something, and decided it was time to take a break.

I went back to my home time, to visit Hana.

Upon entering her house, though, I felt an evil aura.

Hana's house always felt like home to me. I didn't know why it felt so awful all of a sudden.

I went to the living room, and saw Hana sitting at her coffee table, across from a man who looked very familiar to me. Of course, as soon as Hana saw me, she came over and hugged me.

It wasn't as tight as usual. I could breathe. This ment something was wrong.

I looked at the man over her shoulder.

His hair was short, and black, and his bangs were wavy.

His eyes were red, and his skin was pale as snow.

He looked very evil, and he looked at me very strangely.

Then, Mitsukai came downstairs, and I instantly knew who he was.

"Yuukino-san's otou-san, by any chance?" I asked.

"Clever girl." He said. "However did you guess?"

"She looks just like you." I said. "You also have similar auras. Your's is quite a bit more...intense, though."

Hana let go of me. "I'll go fix you some tea!" She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Hana left the room.

Mitsukai and I sat at the table. "This is her, Papa." Mitsukai said.

"I see." He said. "The putrid Miko who nearly killed that boy."

I did not let him see the anger growing inside me.

"My name is Mori." I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuukino-san's otou-san."

"Mamoru, to you." He said. "So, you're the wretched child Hana took in. I have heard a great deal about you."

"Is that so?" I said. "I can't say I've heard anything about you, Mamoru-san?"

He looked amused. "We are related, I assure you." Mamoru said. "However, she got that as a cross between me and Hana. I am not frustrated in the least. I don't expect any of these small-town hicks to know who I am, or what I do."

I kept a straight face. "Why is Hana-okaa-san upset?" I asked.

"How dare you call her your 'okaa-san', when, clearly, she is not!" Mamoru said, in a calm but scolding tone. "Shame on you!"

I felt my anger itching to make it's pressence known.

"How dare you scold me as though you have any parental authority over me!" I said. "Don't change the subject!"

Clearly, he enjoyed toying with others like this, and hadn't had a challenge in a while.

He was trying to make me show my anger. He was going to get more than my anger out of it if he succeeded, though. Mitsukai looked a little frustrated. She was in on this.

"I had no idea she was upset!" Mamoru said, smiling. "Are you suggesting I _did_ something to her?"

My face was beginning to falter. I was losing it.

I couldn't let myself lose, though. I had to keep them from getting whatever my anger would win them. "No, sir." I said. "I'm merely worried about her. She's like a mother to me you know?"

I smiled. "She isn't your mother, though." Mamoru said.

"I'm aware." I said. "She's so kind, though. She taught me everything a mother might teach her child, too."

"Your wretched mother was killed." Mamoru said.

I felt angry. But, I had to change that. I turned my anger into tears.

"I know." I said, my voice breaking. "I know my mother is dead, and she was very dear to me. But, Hana-okaa-san is just like her. She looks and sounds different, but, she's kind, and knows everything my mother knew. I'm not saying she replaces my mother. But, she does make me feel better when I feel down. She deserves the title 'Hana-okaa-san', at the very least, for being there for me!"

Mamoru was clearly angry. He knew he had lost.

Hana came in with a tray of cups, looking a little teary-eyed.

She had heard, and knew I had won this arguement.

"Well done, Mori-san." Mamoru said. "I shall take my leave, now."

He stood. "As promised, Hana, she may stay." Mamoru said. "Fare well."

Mamoru left, without another word.

Hana and I celebrated my victory that night.

I ended up staying two days longer than planned because of my birthday, and the anniversary of my parents' death. The Shichinintai would not be happy with me.

But I simply couldn't miss these events...

_There you have it! Chapter 16, a new bad guy, and my opening line has changed! Please review!_


	17. New powers! New emotions!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ain't mine. Enjoy the story.**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I have just celebrated my sixteenth birthday.

Because my parents died the day after my fifth birthday, I also spent a day mourning in my time.

I'm finally going back to the Bone-Eater's Well to head back to the Sengoku era, ready to get an earful from the Shichinintai. I was two days late, and probably going to hear alot about it.

I hopped into the well, and fell through the familiar tunnel of stars.

Upon rising out in the Sengoku period, though, I felt something heavy on my shoulders.

As I came to stand at the bottom of the well, I found that it was tall and wobbly, too.

I looked up. Bankotsu was the thing on my shoulders.

"Onii-san!" I grunted.

He fell infront of me, landing hard on his feet, stumbling backwards into the wall, and rebounded off of it into me. Before I could figure out what was coming, or how to stop it, our faces collided, in a clumsy kiss. Almost as soon as it happened, we pushed away from each other, wearing shocked faces of shear embarrassment. We stood against opposite walls, staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

I decided to make the first move, shaking my head, and jumping out of the well.

I got to walk a whole three steps before Bankotsu followed me out.

"What took you so long?!" He asked. "I was waiting in that well for two whole days, trying to go get you!"

I was silent, feeling more embarrassed than I had ever been before in my life.

My mind was reeling. I didn't know how to react to this.

Hana had taught me everything a girl needed to know...except for how to react to an accidental kiss. "Are you listening to me?!" Bankotsu snapped.

Finally, something registered. I spun around, attempting to punch him.

He caught my fist easily. Right about then, I realised that I didn't want to react like that.

"Gomen nasai." I said. "I...I had forgotten about my birthday, and the anniversary of my parents' death. I had to stay for those two events. I could not miss them."

He stared at me. "That was fast." Bankotsu said.

That added to my embarrassment. Once again, I had no idea how to react.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked.

"I-I...Are you not bothered in the least by what happened down there?" I asked. "You're not thinking about it at all?"

He gave me a funny look. "Not really. Why?" Bankotsu asked.

I lowered my head slightly. "Sou ka?" I said.

I felt down, all of a sudden. I couldn't let myself feel this way.

So, I raised my head, and smiled. "Okay!" I said. "I suppose it was a mere accident, anyway! Why was I so worried?"

I pulled my hand back, turned, and started away.

"Let's go! The others are waiting!" I said. "I'd like to go ahead and face my punishment head-on!"

I felt kind of weird as I walked. I had never been so moody about anything so small in my life.

And Bankotsu had watched me run through half the emotions in the book.

He probably thought I was weird, too. I shook my head. What did it matter what _he_ thought?

I was nothing more than a tool to him. As long as I did my job, he didn't care what I did...

That thought was a strangely...cold thought. It hurt to think about it.

I cast a glance at him, then planted my gaze back at my feet.

I wanted him to care about what I did. I wanted him to care about what had happened inside the well. I wanted him to care about..._me_. I raised my head, looking straight ahead.

Did this mean...?! I looked up at him, and I was noticing his appearance.

And...I _liked_ it. His well tanned skin, his dark blue eyes, his long black hair...every detail.

And the way he had caught my fist when I tried to punch him earlier, the very thought sent my heart flying. He had caught it before it ever touched his face, and he didn't appear to be hurt by the blow to his hand. He was strong. Right then, Bankotsu looked at me.

"What're you staring at?" He asked.

I covered my mouth. Partly out of surprize, having been caught staring.

Partly out of complete shock at my realisation.

"G-gomen!" I said. "I was spacing out! There was alot going on back in my time! I couldn't think while I was there, so..."

"You thought you'd use me to help get your head straight?" Bankotsu teased.

I felt my face get hot.

"Don't flatter yourself!" I said. "If anything, you'd make me crazy! I can't think straight looking at you!"

My face got hotter. That sentence had a second meaning. And that meaning earned my a gut-busting laugh from Bankotsu. His laugh sounded so nice. But, the fact that he was laughing at me made it difficult to enjoy the sound. I was embarrassed...but, thinking about what I said again, it really did sound funny. I began to laugh myself.

It took a few minutes to get control of ourselves, and stop laughing.

"Was it really that funny?" I said, still struggling to catch my breath.

"No, not really!" Bankotsu said.

I took a deep breath, finally calming myself. "Oh." I said.

"I would've stopped laughing alot sooner if you hadn't started laughing, too." Bankotsu said.

That surprized me. My laugh made him laugh?

"R-really?" I asked.

Bankotsu looked at me. My heart began racing once more.

"Yeah. All the noises you make when you laugh are so disturbing they're funny!" Bankotsu said. "You could scare off the bravest of men with that laugh!"

I frowned. "Oh." I said. "If that's the case, you must not be very brave. Perhaps, you are merely stupid to be taking on all the opponents that you do!"

"Nice come back!" Bankotsu said. "If I'm stupid, how come you trust me?"

"You don't have to be very smart to earn someone's trust!" I said.

He looked frustrated. "Gotcha again!" I said.

I walked a little faster. Bankotsu caught up with me.

"Uh-uh! Back there!" I said, pointing back behind me. "You have to win the next arguement to catch up with me! Unless, you think you can't do it?"

He smiled, cockily, and backed up a few feet.

"There!" I said. "Pick a subject!"

"You were gone way too long!" Bankotsu said.

We argued all the way back to the Shichinintai's hide-out.

The others were waiting outside. I got to them first, having won most of the arguements Bankotsu started. "What's Aniki doing all the way back there?" Renkotsu asked.

I shrugged. "He thinks some bug is talking to him!" I said.

I knew that Bankotsu was particularly wary of bugs when it came to Naraku. So, I was going to let him keep his pride, and tell a little lie.

Bankotsu caught up. "What did the Saimyoshou say?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu imediately cast a glance at me.

I shrugged, winking at him. He looked back at Jakotsu.

"Nothing." Bankotsu said. "It was following me, was all. Naraku must not trust us much."

The others looked a little grim.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm about ready to face him! I think I've even gained a new power!"

They looked at me. "I've been noticing some black lights on your necks." I said. "Is there something there?"

Renkotsu looked a bit scared. The others were taken aback, but, not quite as scared as Renkotsu.

"So, you've finally noticed?" Jakotsu asked. "The black lights you've been seeing are Shikon jewel shards. They keep us alive, and bind us to Naraku. If you can see them, that means you can track Naraku."

Renkotsu composed himself. I had seen him getting scared, though. He wasn't supposed to have the shards in his chest, then. He was trying to hide it from Bankotsu.

This also ment that I was in serious trouble if I didn't tell someone about the shards.

"Let's go." Bankotsu said. "We should've been headed toward Hakureizan two days ago! We need to make up for lost time!"

We got moving. I was looking at everyone, trying to figure out who I should tell about Renkotsu's secret shards. As I was deciding, I felt Renkotsu leering at my back.

Soon, it came to the point where it almost didn't matter who I told, I simply had to tell someone...

_Yeah, let's make this the cliff hanger! Only the greatest of writer's use such a point to end a chapter, or a book! So, here it is! Please review!_


	18. I spoke up! Why am I still in trouble!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ain't mine. It would be very sad if I were writing a fan fiction about InuYasha, and I owned it!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I have just found out that I can see the fabled Shikon no Tama's shards, even when they are hidden. I have also found out that Renkotsu has more than he should, and is hiding them from Bankotsu. Now, he's more than likely going to come after me, and kill me.

I needed to tell someone about the other shards, and I needed to tell them soon.

As soon as the others were settling down to camp I took Kazeji's whistle out, ready to take flight.

I had chosen to tell Jakotsu, first, worrying that Bankotsu was still sore from having lost so many arguements to me, and going with my excuse when he caught up with us.

"Jakotsu-nii-san." I said.

He looked at me. "C-can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What about?" Jakotsu asked.

"Can we take it somewhere else?" I asked. "It's kind of private!"

He sighed, hopping off of Ginkotsu, and coming toward me.

I blew Kazeji's whistle.

"Hope you don't mind flying!" I said.

I jumped on the cloud. Jakotsu hopped on behind me, obviously eager to get this over-with.

I took us up as high as I felt was safe.

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked, impatiently.

I sighed, looking down to make sure no one was trying to listen before looking at him.

"You know how you said the black lights I've been seeing were Shikon no Kakera?" I asked. "Well, Renkotsu has been watching me rather closely since I told you. How many shards does he have?"

Jakotsu looked a bit concerned. "How many does he have?" He asked.

"I counted three." I said. "Is he supposed to have them?"

"No, he's not! Have you told Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"I got him mad a little earlier today, so, I figured it wasn't smart to talk to him." I said.

"You didn't get him mad." Jakotsu said. "You wouldn't be talking to me if you got him mad!"

"Oh." I said. "Sou ka? Sorry to have bothered you then!"

"Can we get down now?" Jakotsu asked, almost eagerly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to tell Bankotsu! That's what's wrong!" Jakotsu said.

"You don't like heights, do you?" I asked.

"Not really, no." Jakotsu said.

I smiled, and took us down. I felt a little better now that someone knew.

Still, Renkotsu was making me nervous. He was out to get me.

I was ready, though. I picked a spot away from the others for my campsite, and put up a barrier when everyone was asleep. I wouldn't have to worry about anything really serious breaking through. I was a bit surprized when nothing touched my barrier that night.

Hasume even confirmed it. No one woke up. No one touched the barrier.

So, I began to wonder what Renkotsu was thinking.

That morning, though, Bankotsu was in a particularly good mood.

The smile he wore was driving me crazy. I was curious as to what made him so cheerful.

However, I really didn't want to spoil his mood, asking silly questions.

So, I kept to myself, letting his good mood fuel mine.

My heart was fluttering, watching him smile, and listening to his light, care-free tone.

He looked so good in a good mood.

"Mori-chan!" Hasume said.

I looked at her. "What's up with you?" She asked. "You've been in a trance all morning!"

I shrugged, sheepishly turning back to look at Bankotsu again.

"You didn't get sick last night?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Did something happen yesterday?" Hasume asked. "Something I may have missed?"

I sighed, reluctantly pulling my gaze back to her.

"I feel good today! Is that so wrong?" I asked.

"No, but, you look happier than I've seen you in over thirteen years!" Hasume said. "I mean, you look like you fell in love or something."

My face went bright red. Hasume saw it, too.

I quickly cast a glance at everyone. The only one watching me was Renkotsu.

I wasn't sure he even cared. "You did not!" Hasume whispered.

My face cooled down a little, and I nodded.

"Who is it?" Hasume asked. "You didn't fall for that stalker, John, did you?"

"Shh!" I said.

I looked around at the others once more. I left my gaze on Bankotsu, though, forgeting that Hasume had ever spoken to me.

I really wished he would look back at me. Smile at me. Most of all, call me over to walk beside him. My heart started racing, creating a deep blush on my face.

All of a sudden, I tripped.

I stumbled forward, surprizing myself out of my trance.

Hasume floated around infront of me. "You're a complete wreck!" Hasume said. "You really haven't been in love before, have you?"

Before I could answer, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned. Renkotsu was behind me.

"I have a proposition for you." He said.

I was stunned. What the heck was this, all of a sudden?!

_Chapter 18, complete! Please, review!_


	19. Loyalty, love, and pain

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ain't mine!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I have recently found that I can see shards of the Shikon no Tama.

When I told the Shichinintai about this, Renkotsu started acting strangely.

I figured he wasn't supposed to have the extra shards in his chest, so, I told Jakotsu about them.

Still, I was going to need to tell Bankotsu.

Problem was, Renkotsu pulled me aside first.

"I have a proposition for you." Renkotsu said.

The others were pulling ahead.

"We're not waiting on you two!" Suikotsu called back.

"That's alright! We'll catch up!" Renkotsu said.

They went on. I was stuck. Jakotsu didn't even seem to notice that I was in this pinch.

My only chance was his proposition.

"W-what d-do you want of m-me?" I stuttered, trying to sound scared.

"You've seen my extra shards, and you know I'm not supposed to have them." Renkotsu said. "I can't kill you now, or someone will notice. I'm going to give you a chance to save your neck."

"S-so give it t-to me a-already!" I stuttered some more.

He rolled his eyes. "Since I'm going to give these to Aniki anyway, I'd like to ask for your help." Renkotsu said. "I want you to find more shards for me. When I give them to Aniki, I'll let him know how many you found. You get praise from Aniki, and we become stronger, so that we may defeat Naraku. I know you want his praise."

I didn't like the way he talked about my feelings toward Bankotsu.

However, I had to keep up a helpless act.

"Y-you w-were watching th-that?" I asked, not having much trouble stuttering anymore.

Renkotsu nodded. "However, should you choose to rat me out, you can expect him to learn about your attachment to him." He said.

I took a deep breath, and sighed heavily.

Only one thing to tell him, and keep myself out of danger.

"Okay, I'll clam up." I said. "Just hold true to your end of the bargain, and I'll do what I can."

Renkotsu smiled triumphantly.

"Alright." Renkotsu said. "Let's go. The others will not be patient with us."

He led the way back to the others. They were dividing up the group to head down three different roads. Jakotsu and Suikotsu were already off to the side, having already chosen to be partners.

"It's about time!" Bankotsu said. "Renkotsu, you're with Ginkotsu! Imouto, you're coming with me!"

Renkotsu had a brief look of protest on his face.

I went to Bankotsu, very slowly, as I would have if there were nothing going on.

Renkotsu had calmed himself by the time I got to Bankotsu's side, and turned around.

"Is there a problem?" Bankotsu asked, addressing Renkotsu.

Renkotsu shook his head. "Betsuni." He said.

"Then, go with Ginkotsu, and get a move on!" Bankotsu said.

"Hai, Aniki."Renkotsu said.

He climbed onto Ginkotsu, who imediately started thundering down the left road like the tank he was. The rest of us went our seprate ways as well.

As soon as we couldn't see the others, Bankotsu spoke.

"What did Renkotsu want?" Bankotsu asked.

I was silent for a moment, trying to pick my starting point.

"Did you know he had those other shards?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "Yeah." Bankotsu said. "I'm waiting on him to give them up himself."

"I don't think he plans on doing so." I said. "He asked me to help him find other shards. He said he was going to give them to you once he got enough, but, I'm sure he's lying. He doesn't know that I can pick up signs of lying. He wants me to collect the shards for him."

"And what did you say?" Bankotsu asked.

I shrugged. "I _told_ him I would find the shards." I said. "I never told him _who_ I would give them to! I don't trust him, so, whether he planned to give the shards to you or not, I giving the shards I find directly to you."

"You won't keep 'em?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why would I?" I asked. "I don't need 'em! I have everything I want or need right here."

I felt a blush rise to my face. I could only hope he didn't take that as a confession.

This was not the time, not the place...I didn't even know if this was anything more than a silly crush! I could not confess yet.

Bankotsu was quiet for a moment. "I wish I could say that, too." Bankotsu said.

I looked up at him. He had anything he wanted, if he decided he wanted it, with a swing of his Banryuu. He had to be reffering to his freedom.

He wanted to say that he had everything he wanted, but, he couldn't. Not without his freedom.

I silently made a promise to set him free. I would make sure of it.

If I had to die in the process, I would make sure he could do as he pleased again.

Right in that moment I realised that I really did love him...this was no small crush. And this knowing would give me power. Naraku was already dead in my book.

Bankotsu looked at me, and I found that I had been staring at him.

I quickly pulled my gaze away. "You really like to stare, don't you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Shut up!" I said.

We walked in silence for a moment. I got this weird feeling there was someone was watching me, and jerked my head up to look.

Bankotsu had already turned to face the road ahead.

"And you thought I liked staring!" I said.

"Hey, at least you've got something decent to stare at!" Bankotsu said.

"Staring is staring!" I said. "No matter the appearance of the person you're staring at!"

Bankotsu burst out laughing. My heart raced at immeasureable speeds.

Was I the reason he was laughing?

All of a sudden, he swept me up to perch on his free shoulder.

I gasped out of complete surprize.

"I'm glad I took you in!" Bankotsu said. "You're going to be alot of fun to have around when this is all over!"

My heart skipped a beat, finally having run too fast to go any faster. No one had called me 'fun' since...I couldn't remember when.

"Sou ka?" I asked.

"Sure! Everyone I like is great to have around!" Bankotsu said.

I remembered that he had picked me up.

"Am I heavy?" I asked.

"Well, you're not light." Bankotsu said. " I can't really tell anyway. Carrying Banryuu has made it easy to lift anything that would be heavy to an ordinary man."

"Still, me and Banryuu...Well, it can't be that easy to carry both." I said.

"It's easier when I don't think about it." Bankotsu said.

"Ah." I said.

He carried me all the way over to a pile of enormous bones and armor.

This had to be Kyoukotsu's grave.

Bankotsu put me down. "You don't have to do anything." Bankotsu said. "Just wait on me."

He went over, stuck Banryuu in the ground, and sat down beside it.

Despite what he said, I wanted to do something for Kyoukotsu.

This was my way. I respected the dead, and Kyoukotsu was no exception.

So, I quickly looked for something I could do.

There were some flowers on the side of the road. I crouched down, and began picking them.

Not two minutes had gone by, when I heard a shattering sound.

I turned. Bankotsu had thrown a large dish at Kyoukotsu's armor.

I was silent. I knew how boys were about losing people they cared about.

My cousin Nicholae was the same way when his older brother was killed after being mugged.

Bankotsu stood up, and started away. I placed the flowers by Kyoukotsu's remains.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't get to know each other." I said. "I pray you rest in peace, potential friend of mine. May you're journey to the other world be safe. Farewell."

I gave a quick bow before bouncing to my feet, and running after Bankotsu.

The day was slow and easy, with only one hitch.

The famous Miko Kikyou had stopped us because of Bankotsu's shard, and it almost became a fight. Bankotsu had noted her beauty out loud while we were there.

Something about that had dampened my spirit, and had me lost in thought all day.

Did he really think I was ugly like he had said? Or, was he simply saying that to make me mad?

And did he mean anything by noting how beautiful Kikyou was? Many questions filled my head...and, for once, I couldn't answer any of them...

_Alright! I've done my part! Please, review!_


	20. Pointless worries and surfacing fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters or ideas used in it. Enjoy the story. This whole 'disclaimer' thing is getting old, isn't it?**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

For the past week, I've been a mess, asking more questions than I had ever dreamed of asking myself. Some of them were questions that I thought I would never want to ask myself.

But, I was asking them. And I couldn't answer them.

I had fallen in love with Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. I had never imagined falling in love, and I never really wanted to, either, having seen how bad love can go while living with Hana.

I had never imagined how good it would feel. I never imagined the pain it would cause me.

However, it happened, and I couldn't change that. So, when he called me ugly, indirectly, it hurt.

When he noted another woman's beauty, that hurt, too.

I was becoming over-emotional about things that would never have bothered me about a month ago. I had never been quite so girly before this.

All week, I've been spacing out, even when Bankotsu was in a battle, my heart hurting, and my head in a mess. I was covering it up with anger like I did everytime I was in pain.

No one bothered me when I got angry, which is why I did so.

This time was no different.

No one bothered me when I was particularly cruel to my victims in a masacre.

No one bothered me when I went off alone, trusting that I would come back.

No one even bothered me when I decided to sit and glare at my feet all night.

Even Renkotsu was particularly careful about how he approached me about the Shikon no kakera. Right now, I'm sitting on a centipede-like youkai, with an arrow jammed into it, using short bursts of my power to make it wriggle, and writhe beneath me.

Despite doing this on purpose, I took no pleasure in it.

I did it because I could, and it calmed me.

Jakotsu destroyed another demon, and looked at me.

"Sheesh, you're just plain evil." He said.

I shot him a glare, and he shivered.

"I don't comment on your methods! 'Least you could do is wait 'til I'm done to comment!" I growled.

The centipede stopped wriggling.

"Who said you could cease moving?" I asked, calmly.

I used another small burst of my power. Blood squirted out, and hit me in the face.

I didn't so much as flinch. The creature was dead.

"Man! I was hoping that would last much longer!" I said.

I rubbed the blood off of my eyes.

"Are you mad, or something?" Jakotsu asked.

"Gee, how do ya figure?" I asked, sarcasticly.

Jakotsu glared at me. I sighed, and hung my head.

"Sorry," I said. "I really shouldn't be taking it out on you, or anyone."

I yanked my arrow out of the youkai, and slammed it into my left shoulder.

I grimaced in pain. Jakotsu was dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

My head and heart still ached. "Jakotsu-nii-san, you're my best friend, you know that?" I asked.

"Y-yeah?" He said. "What's that got to do with you stabbing yourself?"

I smiled slightly. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. "I'm not sure anyone else would listen quietly to what I have to say."

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked.

"I haven't been here that long, I know," I said. "I haven't known you, or the others for very long, and I'm well aware of this. Still...From the very first day I saw him, Onii-san has had my full attention with a mere glance, and I don't pay much attention to anyone anymore."

Jakotsu gave me a funny look.

"Yeah, that probably sounded really cheesy." I said. "Okay, here goes nothin'..."

I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Onii-san!" I said, loudly.

Jakotsu's eyes looked like they might burst out of his head.

"However..." I said. "Last week, he called me ugly, and I'm not sure if he was playing, or if he ment it. It hurt to hear him say that. Then he complimented another woman on her beauty, and that hurt even more. I'm probably over-reacting, but, even knowing that, it hurts."

Jakotsu gave me a funny look. "So, that's it?" Jakotsu asked. "That's why you're upset? That's stupid!"

I rolled my eyes. This speech had been used in so many movies, always starting with 'that's stupid'. I was pretty sure he was going to say something like 'he's just too thick to notice your feelings', or 'he'll come to notice your feelings eventually'.

Then, he surprized me.

"If you haven't told him how you feel, he probably doesn't know you want him, so, he's gonna keep saying that kind of stuff to you until you tell him!" Jakotsu said. "And, if you have told him, and he keeps it up, so what? Get over it! There are plenty of men left in the world! Just don't take InuYasha, he's mine!"

I sat there, still on the dead centipede youkai, completely taken aback.

After a moment, I smiled, and began to laugh.

"Eh? What's with you all of a sudden?" Jakotsu asked.

I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder, letting out a grunt of pain, before continuing my laughter.

"Wow! I actually thought I knew what you were going to say!" I said. "Thank you, Jakotsu-nii-san! For being unpredictable, and helping me feel better!"

I stood up, and rubbed some more blood off of my face.

When I pulled my hand away, I looked at the blood on my fingers.

The color was bright red. I smiled, and ran it across my lips.

"What do you think?" I asked. "I have no sense of what looks good on me. Please, answer truthfully!"

Jakotsu stared at me for a moment. "I think it looks good!" came a voice.

I looked past Jakotsu. Renkotsu was coming this way, probably to bother me about what had happened yesterday. Bankotsu had him hand over his spare shards, and Renkotsu was upset with me for not bringing him any new shards, and telling Bankotsu about his shards, even if he couldn't prove it was me. "Blood suits you, no matter how you wear it!" Renkotsu said.

I frowned. "Very funny! Since when do you compliment me?" I asked.

He glared for a second, then composed himself.

"It is strange," Jakotsu said. "You've always shown a clear loathing toward her, why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I need Mori-san's help," Renkotsu said. "Are you two busy?"

I looked to Jakotsu for help. "Mori was about to help me find a new kimono." He said. "I can't go around in this torn rag for very long. What did you need?"

"I was going to ask her to help me track down the wolf who killed Ginkotsu." Renkotsu said. "However, I won't force her. She can choose whether or not she wants to go."

Jakotsu couldn't argue with that. Avenging his comrade was more important than his kimono.

It would've been an easy choice for me, too.

That is, if my life weren't on the line. I put up a barrier around myself.

"Okay," I said. "I'll help you. Jakotsu-nii-san, just pick the fabric you want, if you don't find the kimono, and I'll make one for you, 'kay?"

He gave me a concerned look.

I gave him a thumbs up, and smiled.

"Okay..." Jakotsu said, reluctantly.

I followed Renkotsu away.

Once we were a good way's away from Jakotsu, Renkotsu attempted to attack me, hitting my barrier, and knocking himself off the path.

I sighed. "So, how can I help? Is this wolf a youkai or something?" I asked. "Am I looking for anything in particular?"

He glared at me, furiously. "You just cost yourself your secret!" Renkotsu growled.

I shrugged. "Whatever!" I said. "You're merely saving me the butterflies! Besides, Onii-san would never praise me for betraying him! I'm fine just being the Iron Maiden, and torturing people to death, impressing the heck out of Onii-san! Now, did you really want to look for the wolf, or, can I go find something better to do with my time?"

Renkotsu took hold of the gord hanging over his shoulder on a string, and removed the cork.

I was trying desperately not to show any fear, even though my heart was racing.

He took a sip from the gord. Why wasn't he stopping?!

There was nothing I could do.

Renkotsu blew fire at me, enveloping my barrier in flames.

I shrieked, and cried, and turned every which way to find an end to the flames.

I ran forward, and knocked something back.

The flames receded, and I continued to panic.

I ran down the road, unsure of where I was going, what I would do when I got there, or if I would even stop running...

_Ooooohhh! I like where my plot is going! I hope you do, too! Please, review!_


	21. Tearing! My friends are enemies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Ugh, I think I'm gonna stop the whole 'disclaimer' thing. You know I don't own InuYasha! I'd be doing bigger things than fan fiction with it if I did! Please, enjoy the story, though!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I've just been scared out of my very mind. Quite literally, too.

I'm running blind, unaware of any of my surroundings, and the time passing.

All I could think was '_please, don't let it get me_'.

Finally, my knee slammed against something.

The pain brought me back to my senses.

It was dark all around me. My legs were beaten, and worn out.

My breathing was extremely heavy from running as long as I did.

I was shaking all over. I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer.

My knee had slammed into the Bone-Eater's Well.

"I ran for so long." I said. "I can't believe it's still that bad..."

I leaned against the well.

"Mori-chan?" came a voice.

I turned. Kagome was here.

"What happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Kagome said.

I remembered that I was injured.

"I was fighting earlier, today." I said. "I-I won, and...I ran off...I'm not sure what was going on..."

I could not tell her that I was with the Shichinintai. I didn't need her to run from me, or, worse, go on the offensive while I was worn out. I wouldn't be able to deffend myself very well.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Just a scratch." I said.

"Come on, let's go back to the village, and I'll tend to your injuries." Kagome said.

I looked down at the legs, which still felt like lead weights from running.

"C-can you help me up?" I asked. "I've run such a long way, and my legs are pretty well shot!"

"Sure." Kagome said.

She helped me up, and supported me all the way to the village.

When she brought me into the village Miko's house, everyone was tensed, looking like they were ready for a battle. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

They calmed a little.

"InuYasha smelled a youkai." Sango said.

"And she reeks of it!" InuYasha said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's kind of what happens when you fight a youkai!" I said. "Particularly when you're me."

Kagome sat me down by the fire. Miroku was making a move toward me. I glared at him, and he kept his distance. "InuYasha, Miroku-sama, please step out!" Kagome said. "I have to get a bandage on her shoulder."

InuYasha dragged Miroku out. I pulled my arms out of my kosode, and Kagome proceeded to clean the wound on my left shoulder. "So, you don't remember what happened at all?" Kagome asked me.

I gave it some thought. "I was walking away from the battle," I said. "I had won, and was looking to take a break, dress my wounds, and recover from the battle damage I sustained. Some man ambushed me, blowing fire at me. I'm terrified of fire. I think that's why I don't remember much."

I winced as she began to put antibiotics on my open wound.

"Poor thing." Sango said.

I frowned. I didn't want pity. But, if that's what came with telling them most of what happened, I would take it as it came. I was really angry, though.

Eleven years, nothing could really phase me...except fire.

Eleven years, and the only thing I feared was fire. If I came within five feet of a flame, I'd be put into a trance of terror. I could not get over it. No matter what I did.

The fear remained untouched. Kagome began wrapping my shoulder in bandages.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kagome asked.

I gave that a little thought.

"Traveling." I said. "I like change. I travel for constant change of scenery, and new faces, and challenges. Of course, I also go back to the future to visit my family."

"Oh." Kagome said.

"It must be lonely for you." Sango said.

"Not really." I said. "I don't feel lonely when I've got my Shikikami. They're great friends to me."

Kagome tightened the bandage, and tied it off.

I pulled my kosode back on, straightened it, and attempted to stand.

My legs were wobbling. I groaned, and forced myself to stand.

"Shitsurei-shimasu." I said. "I will be off now. Hasu-chan will not forgive me if I don't return before daybreak."

"Okay..." Kagome said.

"Do you want someone to walk you back?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, thanks!" I said. "Ja ne!"

I headed out, and went to find the Shichinintai.

I was surprized to find that Bankotsu had come looking for me.

Right behind my surprize, though, I was happy.

"Where's Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

I shook my head. "I ran from him." I said. "I didn't see where he went. I assume he went after Ginkotsu's murderer, though."

"You ran from him?" Bankotsu asked.

I was beginning to regret having said that.

"Yeah..." I said. "He attacked me, and I couldn't handle his power. So, I decided to run. He knows I told on him."

Bankotsu stared at me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind." Bankotsu said. "Come on! We should find a place to camp for the night."

He led me down the road, and found us a cave to settle down in.

I kept my distance from him all night...

_I am out of comments. I liked the chapter, please review._


	22. Coming closer

**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am not her! Enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

Yesterday, I found a reason to be scared of Renkotsu.

He had attempted an attack on me, using fire, and scared me out of my senses...literally.

I was recovering fine, though. I fell asleep, had a nightmare, and slept it off.

Renkotsu had something to hang over me now. But, I was safe for now, so, I focused on sleeping off my day-long run from yesterday.

I woke to the sound of metal scraping against stone, and opened my eyes.

Bankotsu was sharpening his Banryuu. I heard a lighter, more constant sound, and looked at the entrance of the cave. It was raining outside.

We were probably stuck. Depending on whether or not Bankotsu minded getting wet.

He ran his whettstone across Banryuu's blade slowly, making a harsh scraping noise.

I groaned, and reached for my bag.

I found it, reached inside, and pulled out the CD player my uncle sent me for my birthday, and the CDs I had him create for me.

I picked one, put it in, put on the headphones, and hit play.

Bankotsu's sharppening job was easily drowned out.

The music calmed me. I was beginning to fall asleep again, hearing only the music and my own thoughts. Within minutes, I had dozed off.

For a few minutes, I stayed dozed off. Then, I felt something coming at me.

I reached up, and grabbed that something out of mid-air. I opened my eyes, and pulled the object into view. It was Bankotsu's whettstone. I turned the volume down, and looked at him.

"So, you were asleep?" He asked.

"Almost." I said. "Either way, you didn't have to throw something at me! What's wrong, anyway?"

"You weren't answering when I asked about your injury." Bankotsu said. "What happened?"

I turned to stare at the cave ceiling. "I did that." I said. "When I feel emotional pain, I inflict physical pain on myself to help myself get over it."

I looked at him. "You must think me strange! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Nah. I've heard stranger things..." Bankotsu said. "So, you put that thing on your head, and suddenly, you can't hear anything...yet, you smile while it's on. What's so great about it?"

I smiled, picked up the CD player, and got up.

I went to Bankotsu, removing my headphones, and kneeling infront of him.

"This may surprize you a bit, but, please, try not to break it!" I said.

I reached to put the headphones on him. He shied away a bit.

"They won't bite! I promise!" I said.

"What do they do?" Bankotsu asked.

In his moment of hesitation, I quickly put the headphones on him.

He jumped, and looked around rapidly.

After a moment, he realised where the sound was coming from, and calmed slightly.

"Okay," Bankotsu said. "So, what?"

"That's what's considered music in my time." I said. "What do you think?"

I noticed his foot beginning to tap to the beat.

"What's going on?" Bankotsu asked.

"Obviously, you like the music!" I said. "When someone likes the sound of a song, they begin to move with it. Usually, it leads to dancing."

Bankotsu looked very confused, with the new sound, and how it effected him.

After a moment, he calmed down, looking pleased.

"This is 'music'?" Bankotsu asked. "I like it! You're time might not be so bad after all!"

I gave an akward smile. "Glad you like it." I said. "Guess I'll need to buy another CD player the next time I go back home."

I sat back and watched him enjoy the music. I probably wasn't going to get my CD player back anytime soon. About an hour later, his expression changed.

"It stopped." Bankotsu said.

I checked the player. The CD had ended.

"Just a second." I said.

I went to my bag, pulled out the other CDs, and took them to Bankotsu.

"Unless you want to hear that one again, I have other songs on these." I said.

Bankotsu stared at the CDs, looking completely clueless.

"Okay," I said. "I'll pick one."

I looked through the CDs, and picked the one labeled 'mind-less dancing'.

I switched out the CDs, and played the new disc for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu went back to listening contently.

I ended up having to work for him and myself that day. I built the fire, and did all the cooking, while, every couple of hours, switching out the CDs for Bankotsu.

Still, I wasn't complaining, as long as he didn't note any of my work with anything less than appreciation, and either helped, or continued to stay out of the way.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I decided not to eat dinner, and tried to go to sleep.

Right as I was about to pass out, though, my shoulder was shaken, roughly.

I opened my eyes. "It stopped again." Bankotsu said.

I lazily pointed at my bag. "Can you change it yourself?" I asked.

"Uhhh...no. Not really." Bankotsu said.

I sighed, sat up, and pulled out my other CDs. He picked one.

He watched as I put in the disc, and played it.

"There." I said. "Be careful when switching the discs, I'd rather they didn't get scratched up. Oyasumi-nasai."

I layed back down, and tried to sleep. For a while, I had this nagging feeling that there was something infront of me. But, as tired as I was, I didn't really care.

I fell asleep.

The next morning, I felt a warm breath on my face, and a big arm thrown over my waist.

I slowly opened my eyes. Bankotsu was asleep infront of me.

My heart was racing, and my face got hot. Had he done this on purpose, or, had he fallen asleep in the middle of a CD before he could go back to his spot.

Either way, I was nervous. I closed my eyes, in an attempt to pretend to sleep.

Whether this was an accident or not, I didn't want to be the first one to move.

However, I wouldn't likely get this chance again. I wondered what all I could get away with now that he was asleep. I moved a bit closer. He didn't stir.

I pressed my forehead to his chest. He smelled sweaty. I didn't mind. Back in my time, my room smelled just like this. It ment that he had been working very hard, as I had.

Soon, I felt him get up. I was rather disappointed, but, I was glad to have taken advantage of the moment while I had it. I waited ten minutes before pretending to wake up.

He was listening to a CD across the cave from me. I smiled, and got to work.

It was clear that morning, so, we headed out. He kept me with him from then on.

I was pleased to get to watch him fight, fight with him, and hear him ask me to stay with him.

For this told me that, soon, I would be with him...forever...

_Please review!_


	23. Foolish, maybe Loyal, absolutely

**Disclaimer: ...Blah-blah-blah...InuYasha ain't mine...pretty sure it doesn't belong to anyone in the InuYasha section on this site.**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

It has been two weeks since Bankotsu and I left the cave.

He and I are now very close friends. We have no secrets from each other...Well, he has no secrets from me. I have yet to confess my affections for him. He has no idea how I feel about him.

He does, however, know all of my worst fears, including fire, and seems to be more protective of me. He keeps Renkotsu at least five paces away from me at all times, and makes sure I'm always within ear-shot, at the very least. Kinda strict for my taste, but, I allowed it, simply because Bankotsu and I were just a few inches away from touching almost all the time, now.

We've finally reached Hakureizan. Both Ginkotsu and Suikotsu were dead now.

I wasn't particularly fond of either of them, but, it was still sad to lose them.

Bankotsu and I are waiting outside a cave for Jakotsu and Renkotsu to come back from a battle with InuYasha. They were some-what late. I had been told that InuYasha had become human because of the barrier around Hakureizan. Renkotsu was supposed to handle him, but, Jakotsu wanted to see InuYasha in human form, so, he took off, too.

So, things were quiet. Bankotsu sat on a large boulder, with his Banryuu leaning against it, on his left-hand side. I sat on the ground, staring at my feet, trying to come up with some way to break the silence. Every subject I considered seemed stupid, or pointless, or completely random.

Right then, Bankotsu made a move. He reached up with his left hand, and started squeezing at his right shoulder. It surprized me that he allowed me to see this. It ment that Banryuu was heavy, even to him, and he didn't mind telling me so...subtle as it may be.

Still, I noted his hand movements. He was pathetic at massage, and wouldn't work much tension out of his shoulder with his particular movements.

"Pfft! Amateur!" I said, quietly.

He looked at me. "What?" Bankotsu asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You might be able to kneed dough with that method, but, you won't do much for your shoulder!" I said.

"You think you can do better?" Bankotsu asked.

"I know I can do better!" I said.

"Prove it." Bankotsu said.

"Gladly!" I said.

I got up walked around behind him, and placed my hands on his shoulder.

I noticed him flinch, slightly, under my touch.

"That bad, huh?" I said.

"Yeah." Bankotsu said. "It's hard protecting a miko from a member of my own team. Especially when that miko is on the team with me."

I felt a little bad as I began to work the tension out of his shoulders.

"I told you last week that I could put up a barrier," I said. "You don't have to protect me so constantly."

He was silent for a moment. I tried to look at his face.

"You really can do better than me." Bankotsu said, almost lazily."My shoulders feel better already."

I smiled. "Told you so!" I said.

Not a minute went by before I heard a buzzing sound.

A bee the size of my head flew to Bankotsu, with an old-fashioned hair pin in it's legs.

It was Jakotsu's hair pin. I stopped, terrified to find out what this ment.

"So, Renkotsu took his shard?" Bankotsu asked. "Where is he now?"

It took a moment for me to realise that he was talking to the bee.

"I see." Bankotsu said. "Imotou, you may want to take cover somewhere, and close your eyes."

I didn't answer. I was pain-stricken. "I'll avenge him." Bankotsu said. "You just need to find a safe spot for the next few minutes. Renkotsu's about to get a little crazy."

I snapped out of my trance, and put my arms around Bankotsu's neck.

"Promise me you'll survive!" I said. "Everyone else died in this battle. Tell me that you'll be able to walk out of that cave alive!"

There was a small pause. Then, he placed his hand over the spot where my arms over-lapped, in a comforting gesture. "You actually think I can't beat Naraku?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's called being worried!" I said. "I'm not saying you're not strong enough, or that you won't win. I just want you to come out alive when you defeat him."

"Pretty stupid to worry about that, too!" Bankotsu asked. "Shouldn't you be worried about your _own_ life, and working to make sure _you _come out alive?"

I let go of him, becoming frustrated with his ignorance.

"Baka!" I said, loudly. "No one worries about their own life when the one they love is in danger!"

I slapped both of my hands over my face. Bankotsu wasn't moving.

For a moment, I couldn't think, or move.

Curse me and my loud mouth! I would never be able to face him again if he turned me down now!

Finally, I had to move, and release my held breath. Bankotsu was still as the rock he sat on.

"I-I...I'm going to find a place to take cover!" I said, quickly. "Call me when it's safe, 'kay?"

I took off to hide in a nearby ditch.

Soon, I felt the Shikon no kakera, and heard gun fire.

I turned around, and stood to look out.

Renkotsu was going berserk with his cannon, firing as rapidly as possible, trying to hit Bankotsu.

Then, Bankotsu was right up infront of him.

I saw Renkotsu fall back, terrified of the man he once called brother.

He sat for a moment. I couldn't hear anything, but, I was pretty sure they were talking.

Then, Renkotsu got up. I knew what was coming next. I lost my senses for a moment.

That was more than enough. I felt my arms around something, and a blazing heat all around me.

I dared not open my eyes, though. I knew Renkotsu had used his fire-breathing trick, and I had gone to Bankotsu to try and protect him. The burns were excrutiating, and it was difficult to breath in the thinning air. I felt an arm around my waist, and I was lifted up off the ground.

In a second, cool air washed over me. I was let down somewhere.

My skin was still burning. I heard shouting, but, my mind wasn't focused enough to comprehend the words being said. Then, everything fell silent. The only sound was that of my pained grunting.

"Baka!" I heard Bankotsu say. I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw him, unharmed, looking down at me, obviously irritated.

"What happened to 'I can't stand fire'? Huh?" Bankotsu asked.

I grimaced in pain, both from my burns, and from his harsh tone.

"You really are stupid!" Bankotsu said.

I began shaking, frustrated. I had to shake this off, and be calm.

"That's fine!" I said. "As a member of your group, my main concern is keeping my betters alive, right? So, as long as I keep you alive, I don't care what happens to me!"

I looked him in the eye. "Onii-san, you're the last one of the group!" I said. "I have failed to protect the others, but, I reffuse to fail again! Especially not since your life is on the line! Onii-san ... no ... Bankotsu-kun, I love you! I can't fail to protect you! So, whether you like it or not, I tried to save you! It's an instinct now! I will do whatever it takes to protect you! My life is your's!"

Bankotsu was dumbstruck. I sighed heavily, and winced as my breath touched my burns.

"So, when do we face Naraku?" I asked.

Bankotsu wasn't moving. I began to tend to my burns, pulling out the medicine and bandages in my back pack. Bankotsu knelt down beside me, and started helping me dress my wounds.

"You'd better hurry up." Bankotsu said. "We need to get InuYasha out of the way before we go after Naraku."

I smiled, and hurried to tie off the bandages.

Once every burn was covered, we got up, and headed into the cave to catch InuYasha...

_There! Mori confessed! Tell me what you think! Please review!_


	24. Precious memories

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine.**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I have fallen deeply in love with Bankotsu of the Shichinintai.

It has been a mere hour since I confessed to him.

He has not returned my feelings, nor has he turned them down.

There is a chance that he won't get to.

We are inside Hakureizan, and Bankotsu is in the middle of a vicious fight with InuYasha.

I was on the sidelines, unable to fight on either side.

I couldn't even cheer. I was stuck, watching a fight that would end up killing one of them, whether I did anything or not. At first, it seemed Bankotsu might win, he was landing all his attacks, and avoiding InuYasha's easily.

Then, InuYasha tore the three jewel shards from Bankotsu's neck.

I was becoming worried, as InuYasha began to come from behind, taking more and more shards.

This wasn't looking too good at all.

Then, Bankotsu got a chance to come back. Youkai flooded into the tunnel, and Bankotsu began killing them...counting as he did so. He was in the nine hundred's when he started.

I was surprized. Had he really killed that many youkai?

And, if so, how many human's had he killed?

For killing 1000 youkai, and 1000 humans ment that he would have un-speakable power.

It was only a rumor, but, if this was the case...

Bankotsu raised his Banryuu over one more youkai.

"1000!" Bankotsu said, slaughtering the youkai.

Something was going on with Banryuu.

Bankotsu spun it, and every youkai in the tunnel was destroyed on the spot.

"Onii-san!" I said, faintly.

This was his fight. Bankotsu would win. No questions asked.

"Imotou, cover your eyes!" Bankotsu said. "Things are about to get fired up!"

I crouched down, and buried my face in my knees, putting a barrier up around me.

I felt the energy going crazy all around me. I could feel it becoming warmer.

I heard wind roaring around me, drowning out most everything else around me.

That's when I heard it.

"BAKRYUUHA!!!!" InuYasha shouted.

Bakryuuha? Wait! That means!

I looked up. "Onii-san!" I cried.

He was hit by an enormous fireball.

Tears rolled down my face. My barrier fell.

I was on my feet, and over at his side in a heart beat.

"Daijoubu ka? Onii-san?" I asked.

He barely turned to look at me. He was burnt up, bruised, and bloody.

"Onii-san!" I cried.

"Imotou..." He whispered. "Naraku's all your's..."

Bankotsu's eyes closed.

Tears filled my eyes, and spilled over my face. I closed my eyes, and pressed my forehead against his. "Bankotsu..." I moaned, my voice breaking.

I began to cry. These tears hurt more than any other tears I had cried before.

Tears from my heart and soul...All for him.

"Naraku, I'll kill you!" I said. "Slow and painful, I will kill you! For making the Shichinintai follow you, and making them need me. For making them go through death a second time. For making them fight InuYasha in the first place. You will regret ever coming into existance!"

Right then, the tunnel was filled with evil laughter.

The ground under me and Bankotsu began to sink, then, it pulled apart from the side of the tunnel where InuYasha stood. I turned away from him, to the opposite wall.

It crumbled, revealing a mass of youkai parts, and a humanoid torso and head.

I was stunned for a moment, fear touching my heart for a moment.

Then, I glared fiercely at the creature before me. He had a big piece of the Shikon no Tama.

This could be no other than Naraku. "Oh, I've angered the girl! How cute!" He said, mocking in every word.

One of the many tentacles on his mix-n'-match youkai body reached toward Bankotsu's arm, where a single shard remained from the battle with InuYasha.

I put my hand over it. "Touch him and you die!" I spat.

He merely smiled wickedly. Then, his tentacle went through my hand.

I let out a shriek of pain. The tentacle receeded with the last jewel shard.

Bankotsu's body became dust and bone.

My heart broke a little more as Bankotsu's remains fell deeper into the chasm that had opened in the cave floor. Just then, the ledge I sat on began to crumble.

_No! I can't die yet!_ I thought.

I stood up, and jumped over to InuYasha's side.

"I can break the barrier if you can destroy Naraku." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." InuYasha said.

"All I need is time." I said. "Can you handle that?"

"No problem!" InuYasha said. "Just make it fast!"

He ran at Naraku, sword at the ready.

I pulled my bow and an arrow out of my quiver.

"Hasu-chan, did you find it?" I asked.

Hasume, Kazeji, and Honou came flying with an earth Shikikami.

"Yeah! We got him! We're ready!" Hasume said.

I nodded, readying my arrow, and aiming at Naraku.

"Anytime, now!" InuYasha yelled, taking another swing at Naraku.

"Just a little longer! Bare with me, here!" I said.

Hasume sat on the arrow, right on the point.

"Mizu!" Hasume said.

Honou sat behind her.

"Honou!" He said.

Kazeji sat behind him.

"Kaze!" He said.

The earth Shikikami sat behind them.

"Daichi!" He said.

They fused with the arrow.

InuYasha jumped up in the way of my shot, taking another swing at Naraku.

"Nigerou!" I yelled.

He looked back at me, and ran out of the way.

I released the arrow. It flew swiftly through the air, and hit the barrier.

"Break it!" I said.

The barrier began to crack. "Break it!" I screamed.

"Ike!" came a voice.

Another arrow hit the barrier, breaking it further.

"Hiraikotsu!" another voice called.

A super-sized boomerang hit the barrier, shattering it.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came running, with some other people.

Everyone attacked at once.

Naraku was barely phased. They were all hating him, fueling the tainted Shikon no kakera he carried. I couldn't bring myself to hate him, though.

I readied one more arrow, taking aim for his shard.

"I pity you." I said. "Destroying others lives to make yourself feel better...It won't make your life any better! I'm sorry that you couldn't realise that before you went too far!"

I let the arrow fly. "Good-bye!" I said.

The arrow hit his shard. Light started breaking through his body.

Naraku was shrieking for all he was worth.

The others attacked one more time. He was obliterated.

The cave was beginning to crumble. I went to the edge of the chasm.

"Mori-chan, we have to get out of here!" Kagome said.

"You go ahead! I'll be out soon!" I said.

"Come on! We've gotta go!" InuYasha yelled.

They all ran out. I jumped into the chasm, putting a barrier around me.

_I want to see him one more time. Spend one last night at his side._ I thought.

My barrier broke through all the rocks, and blocked all traces of miasma as I fell to where Bankotsu's remains had gathered at the bottom of the chasm.

I landed hard on my feet, injuring both ankles.

I wouldn't need them. I was going to stay there for a while.

I rested my head on the ground beside his remains.

Tears streamed slowly from my eyes.

"I treasured your life..." I said. "I failed to treasure it enough, I guess...So, now, I will teasure your memory. I promise. I won't ever forget you...You have my word."

I closed my eyes, and cried myself to sleep beside him...

_There we go! I like this! I enjoyed writing it! I'm not done yet, though! Oh, no! Review, and I'll upload the next chapter!_


	25. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: ...Oh, please! You know I don't own InuYasha! You can ignore this!**

**_The dream of life..._**

My name...I have a name, but, I'm not sure it ever mattered.

My age is pointless. I'm treated the same whether I'm 16 or 1600.

I am the freak of my village. Only one person has ever thought me to be a person, and not a monster. But, she's also treated badly because of this, making me feel worse about my existence.

My parents held off the serious abuse until they died.

After that, I was all on my own.

Everyone who shows me kindness either dies or disappears.

I'm walking through my village, in the rain, seeing them all glare at me

The road was covered in broken glass. My feet were bare.

The pain was unbearable, but, I couldn't show pain. They would all take advantage of my pain.

It was dark, and getting darker.

I stopped in the center of town. They all looked at me, eyes turning red.

The voices started in...

_Freak...Witch..._

_Monster...Devil worshiper..._

_Murderer!_

That last name caught my attention.

They began whispering about my parents and the Shichinintai, and why they were dead.

All of their theories involving my powers.

I looked around in horror. "No..." I whispered. "Please! It's not like that!"

The whispering continued, becoming louder.

"You don't know what you're saying!" I said. "Please, let me explain!"

The whispering grew louder, and louder, no matter how I pleaded.

"SHUT UP!!!" I screamed. "Everyone, just GO AWAY!!!!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped.

I was horror struck at the looks everyone shot me.

Everyone lit torches, and came after me.

I began running away, crying for my life.

"I didn't kill them! I swear!" I cried. "I loved them all! I would never hurt them!"

I took cover in an alley way. Everything fell silent, but for my rapid breathing, and my pounding heart. "I wouldn't kill them." I said. "Why don't they realise that? I would give anything, and everything to bring them back! Why can't they believe me? I am in just as much pain as they are, if not more! So, why am I still treated so badly? Why am I still alone?"

"Simple!" a voice chimed.

I gasped, looking around. The buildings disappeared, and I was floating in darkness.

Nine lights appeared infront of me. My parents and the Shichinintai came out of those lights.

Tears streamed down my face.

"None of them are smart enough to see that you mean no harm!" my mother said.

"They won't bother to try, either." my father said. "So, wish them a miracle, and give them space."

"Papa. Mama." I said. "Where will I go? And how long?"

Mama looked down the line at the Shichinintai. Bankotsu in particular.

"As I understand it, you've gotten along well in the Sengoku period?" Mama asked.

Papa was a bit more hesitant to look down the line.

"You have friends, and they can protect you." Papa said.

Mama looked at him. "Come, now, anata! Don't be so bitter about this!" Mama said. "She could've done alot worse than fall in love with a mercenary!"

"Enlighten me!" Papa said.

Mama laughed.

"Does pops, over there, have a problem with one of us?" Bankotsu asked.

Papa glared at him. "Oh, please! Don't start this!" I said. "No one has a problem with anyone! Mama, what were you saying?"

"Well, if you can get along in the Sengoku era, and you have a reason to stay, it would be a good place to stay." Mama said. "You would have to stay for quite some time. But, you will get to go back to the village. Don't worry about Hana. She's gotten through so many pinches, she can surely handle herself for a while without you!"

I looked at the Shichinintai. What did they mean I had friends that can protect me?

Papa and Mama hugged me. "Don't let him get too close to you." Papa whispered. "I'm not ready to lose my place as the only man in your life!"

"We love you, sweet heart!" Mama said. "Kyoutsukete ne?"

I nodded. They disappeared before I could ask them one last question.

"Oi! Imotou!" Jakotsu said.

I looked at him. "Congrats on beating Naraku!" Jakotsu said.

A small smile came to my face. "Thanks, Jakotsu-nii-san." I said.

"I wish I had been there to see your most glorious moment!" Mukotsu said.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. He still made me uncomfortable.

Still, I forced a smile. "I'm not sure many people would pass up the chance to watch Naraku fall! Whether it was me who made him do so or not!" I said.

Most of them shrugged. "You'd better wake up from this dream!" Bankotsu said. "If you don't, you're in trouble!"

As soon as I was reminded that I was dreaming, everything went black.

_Mori's dream ends..._

I could feel myself becoming concious.

My right hand was stinging. My ankles were protesting to the slight movements I made to readjust my sleeping position. I was sore, and bruised all over. My whole head was covered in sweat.

None of these feelings really worried me. I was a bit more concerned about what I was hearing.

I heard cloth shifting, and shaking. Like the way one's clothes would sound in hurried dressing.

I opened my eyes. It was pitch-black.

The rocks had covered my barrier completely. No light was coming in.

I sat up, and reached into my kimono sleeve to find my flashlight.

Upon finding it, I turned it on, and pointed it around me.

I let it rest on a bare, well-tanned back, with long, wavy, black hair hanging over it.

My heart skipped a few beats. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I raised my flashlight's beam to see the head the hair was attached to.

It turned to face me. Tears blurred my vision.

I closed my eyes tightly, beginning to cry.

For a moment, I didn't even know how to react, other than to cry.

I heard him take a breath to speak. No. I would not have him speak, and ruin my precious moment. I threw myself at him, locking my arms around his neck, and pressing my lips to his.

He was briefly paralyzed. Then, he put his arms around me, kissing me back.

This was a bit surprizing to me. But, at the same time, I was relieved that he had not only let me kiss him, but, had also kissed me back. I could feel my heart beat, as though this were it's first time beating. In his arms, in this kiss, I felt I was coming alive.

I was the one to break our kiss, however reluctantly I may have been.

"Wow." Bankotsu said. "What a way to come back to life!"

A smile lit his face. I could not help but smile back.

I let him find his kimono, having caught him putting on his hakamas, and then grew my barrier, until all the rocks and miasma were off of us.

He had me help him gather the pieces of his Banryuu, before we started out of the area.

On our way, we came across some rocks moving. I noticed the aura, and went to move the rocks.

Jakotsu was under them, already fully dressed, simply needing help getting out from under the rocks. Bankotsu and I got him out, and helped him find the pieces to his sword.

As we headed on, we found Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu.

"What's going on?" Jakotsu asked. "Why are we alive?"

No one seemed capable of answering.

I was probably the only one who knew. But, I didn't care.

They were alive. It didn't matter how, or why.

I smiled brightly, took a deep breath, and sighed happily.

At the first road we came to, I stopped.

They were going to go back to killing. I didn't want to kill anymore.

I was tired of vomiting every night. I probably was no longer needed.

Just one more person to take up the victims of their masacres.

Plus, Bankotsu now knew of my feelings for him, but, he hadn't returned them, nor turned them down. I didn't see any reason to stay.

Bankotsu looked back at me, and stopped.

I didn't know how to tell him I was quitting.

He came over to me. Unless he confessed to me right now, I wasn't staying.

He had to understand that much.

"I...I think I'm gonna go back to the castle I had, and restart my life." I said. "Not that I don't wanna stay. But, I kinda had some really big plans for that place, and it seems like a waste to not even try to make them real! If, by some chance, you needed me again, you'd know where to find me!"

Bankotsu leaned down, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You aren't exactly mercenary material, are you?" He asked me.

I frowned, and shook my head slowly.

"I thought so." Bankotsu said. "You were so good at killing, though. And the sight of you covered in blood...sad to think I won't get to see that again. You sure you won't stay?"

I shook my head. My heart was beginning to race. I was already on Kazeji, ready to run if he reacted badly. "There's nothing I can do to stop you?" Bankotsu asked.

I sighed heavily. "Alright," Bankotsu said. "Promise me one thing, though."

I gave him a funny look.

"No other man will touch you." Bankotsu said. "If I go to that castle, and find evidence that another man has been with you, I'll kill him, slowly. And then I'm going after you."

I was touched. Was this a confession?

Either way, I liked the way he said this, and I could give him my word.

"No other man will ever get close enough!" I said. "You have my word!"

I had Kazeji take me up. "Arigatou, Onii-san!" I called down.

I flew all the way back to the castle I had once lived in, and got to work on remodeling it.

The whole time, keeping the Shichinintai, and my promise in mind...

_Don't worry! I have at least two more chapters planned! Please review!_


	26. Bringing home the boyfriend!

**Enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen, and I'll be seventeen in little over a week.

It's been little over a week since I left the Shichinintai, and returned to my castle.

Since then, I've paid one visit to Hana, letting her know I wouldn't be visiting for a while, and done alot of work on my new home. You'd never know it was the same place.

I made it so big, my quietest breath would echo through the hall.

So, I started taking in orphaned children, and Hanyou to help break the silence.

Within a day of bringing in the first three, I started teaching them how to make a life for themselves. Fighting, building, cleaning, cooking, reading, writing...everything.

I was proud to be a respected teacher. Still, as the months went on, and the lessons began repeating for newer students, I began to bore of my new life. I missed my friends, and my family.

And the children were beginning to notice my absent-minded teaching.

So, eventually, I got everything ready for my departure, packed up my things, and headed for the Bone-Eater's Well. Hasume was following me, just as eager to go see Hana as I was.

"So, what do you suppose she's been doing?" I asked Hasume.

"Sewing up pillows in the shape of your face, planting only the plants you preffered to work with when you worked in her herb shop, trying to learn martial arts with her some-what decrepit body." Hasume said. "You know! The usual Hana-like things she does!"

We got to InuYasha's village. I didn't see him, or the others anywhere.

Probably out looking for the last few shards of the Shikon no Tama.

That was a much easier task without Naraku around.

I looked at the annoying bandages around my right palm.

It hadn't gotten too much better since Naraku put a hole through my hand.

But, the bones were growing back nicely, so, there was a chance it would heal up, and become my first ever-lasting battle scar. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Hasume asked.

"Betsuni." I said. "How long's it been? Since we killed him, I mean?"

Hasume sat on my shoulder. "Nine months." Hasume said. "I'm actually surprized you've been away from the Shichinintai for so long. I mean, you were so happy with them. I didn't think you'd ever leave them."

My heart ached. "Yeah, well, I can't hang around them if I'm not needed." I said. "And I was quite tired of getting sick every night. So, it was better for all of us."

"I suppose." Hasume said.

We reached the Bone-Eater's Well, sat on the edge, and spun to slide down in.

Just as I slipped off the edge, I heard a voice.

I gasped, and caught the edge with my left hand.

I put my right hand on the edge, and pulled myself up to hang by my elbows.

All at once, my pain and annoyance melted away, looking at the man who had called out as I went off the edge of the well. "O...Onii-san." I said.

Bankotsu came over, and knelt infront of me, bringing his face so close to mine that our noses touched. "Bankotsu." He corrected me gently.

I felt a storm of butterflies inside me. My face felt so hot.

"B-Bankotsu." I said.

At that, he kissed me. I very nearly lost my grip on the edge of the well.

The knowledge that I would fall away from him if I let go was the only thing that allowed me to hang on. When he broke the kiss, I struggled to collect myself.

"Ummm...So, does this mean...You're returning my feelings?" I asked, slowly.

"What do you think?" Bankotsu asked.

I smiled. "Sorry to catch you goin' home." Bankotsu said. "I tried to find a better time to come let you know. Am I late?"

I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"There's no such thing as late for you!" I said. "I've been waiting on you, actually!"

"That's a relief." Bankotsu said. "So, how long will you be gone?"

I looked down into the well, and got an idea.

"I have a theory." I said. "If it fails, I'm leaving for two weeks. But, if it doesn't..."

I looked at him. "Get into the well, okay?" I said.

Bankotsu gave me a funny look. "It's okay! You trust me right?" I asked.

"I don't trust any woman who says she loves me." Bankotsu said.

I frowned. "As a former comrade?" I asked.

"Yeah. I trust you that way." Bankotsu asked.

I pulled myself to sit on the edge of the well.

"All I need you to do is get down the well, and catch my hand as I jump in behind you." I said. "You can do that, right?"

He rolled his eyes, stood up, and jumped into the well.

I didn't hear him hit the bottom.

"I'm all set." Bankotsu said.

I slid off the edge of the well once more, stretching a hand out toward him.

All the while, I was hoping he'd go through the well with me.

He caught my hand. My feet hit the bottom of the well.

Just as I touched the bottom, we fell into the tunnel of stars.

Bankotsu was imediately on alert.

"Just hang on! We'll be in my time in a little bit!" I said.

I could see the other side of the tunnel.

"Do you always travel like this?" Bankotsu asked.

I laughed. "Between my time and your's, yes!" I said.

We reached the bottom of the well in my time.

"What happened? Nothing's changed?" Bankotsu asked.

I started climbing out of the well, and found myself in the shrine.

"The well itself hasn't changed much over the course of 500 years, but, I promise, we're in my time!" I said.

I got out of the well, only to find that Bankotsu was already out.

"You could let me lead!" I said. "I know this place better! Thus, I am the tour guide!"

"Then, hurry up! I'm ready to go!" Bankotsu said.

I sighed, and led him out of the shrine. He looked around, taking in his new surroundings.

I was a bit distracted myself. The air smelt awful.

I had been away from all the smog and pollution for so long, I could notice it now.

"Ew." I said.

I quickly picked up my bicycle, and got on it, ready to go.

"Hop on!" I said.

Bankotsu looked at me, then the bike.

"It's safe, I promise you!" I said.

I jerked my thumb toward the space behind me.

He slowly came over and got on behind me. I rode us out of there as fast as I could, answering every question Bankotsu asked with as much detail as I could give.

I wore out faster than usual, with him on the bike behind me.

Still, we reached my village by dawn. We got off the bike at the village entrance.

Bankotsu picked up my bike, and swung it over his shoulder like he'd done with his Banryuu.

"So, you live around here?" Bankotsu asked.

I nodded, and looked up at him. "Oh, yeah!" I said.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out my hooded poncho.

"Bit short, but, put it on!" I said. "Hana-okaa-san has a daughter, and she won't leave you alone if she sees you."

"Already jealous of other women?" Bankotsu asked, teasingly.

I frowned. "Yes, that's part of the problem." I said. "Anyway, I still don't want Mitsu-kun to be a bother to you if she sees you."

"Won't she be trying to look under the hood?" Bankotsu asked.

"She's never interested in anything that isn't brightly colored, or shiny." I said. "Quite the snobby brat, actually!"

"Oh, that type, huh?" Bankotsu said.

He took my poncho, and put it on.

I led him to Hana's house, only to find a note on the door.

She had gone to visit her mother, and Mitsukai was with her father.

There was also a note for me, saying that the house key was in it's usual place.

I sighed, crouching down on the pourch, and lifting one of the boards. The key was taped to the under-side. I took it, replaced the board, and stood to unlock the door. I let us in. "Here we are." I said. "Unfortunately, Hana-okaa-san is out visiting Koyuki-obaa-san, so, you probably won't get to meet her."

Bankotsu looked around. "Make yourself at home." I said. "Can I get you anything?"

Bankotsu cast a glance at the TV. "Just a second!" I said.

I went to the kitchen to set up some popcorn.

While that was cooking, I went back to the living room, where Bankotsu was still standing.

"You may sit." I said. "I don't think anyone else is home to protest!"

I noticed that he was still carrying my bike.

"What do I do with this?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hand it to me." I said.

Bankotsu gave me my bike, and I took it outside.

Just as I set it down, I was locked in a choke hold.

Hana was back! She was sobbing over my shoulder, and trying to speak to me.

I hugged her back using my own choke hold to make her let go.

When she did, I let her go, panting heavily.

"Goodness!" Hana said, drying her tears. "No matter how much you missed me, trying to choke me is completely unnecessary!"

I wasn't going to comment. "Great to see you!" I said. "Say, is it okay for me to keep a guest?"

"Of course!" Hana said. "Why do you ask?"

I could feel myself turning red. "H-he's a very special guest!" I said.

Hana gave me a funny look. "I'm not sure I understand?" Hana asked.

"Well, you don't really like it when Mitsukai brings her boyfriends over, so, I figured I'd ask first, before letting him stay a while." I said.

Hana's eyes were bugging out of her head. Then a giddy smile spread across her face.

"So, where is he?" Hana asked. "What's his name? And does he treat you well?"

"He's inside." I said. "His name is Bankotsu, and yeah. He treats me quite well. From what he tells me, he's had quite a few bad girlfriends, so, he's got some trust issues, but, he'll get over that."

Hana followed me inside. She waited while I got the now ready popcorn into a bowl, and took her to the living room. Bankotsu was lying on the couch, asleep.

"Oh." I whispered. "Well, that's him. I'm kinda sorry I dragged him all the way over here, now. He looks so tired."

"What's his face look like? Why is he wearing your poncho?" Hana asked.

I gave her one of those 'Really? You have to ask?' looks.

"She's not due 'til after noon! I want to see his face!" Hana whispered

"Best to wait until he wakes up." I whispered back. "He's easily woken, and he's not very kind to any one who startles him. By the way, how's Koyuki-obaa-san?"

Hana looked sad. "She passed away just four days ago." Hana whispered.

"Hana-okaa-san..." I said.

"It's okay." Hana whispered. "She was in her now blooming orange grove, and got to see them bloom before she passed. She was happy with her life."

I smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

Koyuki had planted those orange trees when I was six years old, and they didn't seem like they would ever get very big, let alone bear fruit. Still, she didn't give up on her precious oranges.

I took the popcorn to the kitchen table, wiping tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

"So, how did you meet Bankotsu?" Hana asked.

"Ummm...Well, I was in a tougher part of town, and I had just taken down one of the toughest guys on the street." I lied. "Bankotsu and his six brothers challenged me. We actually didn't get along very well until I went berserk, and beat up everyone on the street about a year ago now."

I went to the living room, and sat infront of the couch, leaning against it.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. It didn't feel like long before someone patted my shoulder, trying to wake me. "Nan da?" I moaned.

"Someone's in here!" Bankotsu said.

"It's only Hana-okaa-san." I said.

"No, she just left to do 'laundry'." Bankotsu asked.

I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

He had taken the poncho off. I looked at the time.

It was noon. A gasp in the doorway to the kitchen told me it was too late to get Bankotsu's face hidden. I turned very slowly. Mitsukai was home...

_I like this kind of conflict, so, I figured I'd squeeze some in right before I ended the story! Please review!_


	27. Knowing

**Okay...I think I may end up dragging this out longer than I planned! I like this story better than any other story I've written!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen, going on seventeen.

I have finally returned to my time, after nearly a year's absence, and I brought Bankotsu with me.

I was pretty confident in bringing him here.

And, then, _she_ walked in...

We were frozen. I was sitting against the foot of the couch, Bankotsu was now sitting up on the couch, Mitsukai had just returned from her father's place, and was now standing in the doorway, staring at Bankotsu. No one made a move.

Then, Mitsukai's father walked in. I was on my feet in a flash.

This put Bankotsu on alert. "Am I interupting something?" Mamoru asked, rather amused at my reaction.

I straightened up, and settled myself on th couch at Bankotsu's feet.

"Not at all," I said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mitsukai tells me it's crucial that I stay for two weeks." Mamoru said. "I'm here to spend some time with my daughter."

Mitsukai cotinued to watch Bankotsu, with a hungry look in her eyes.

Mamoru came in, and sat in Hana's arm chair. I did not like the way he moved.

It was oddly familiar, though. I had seen someone who moved like him before.

"Oi, Mori," Bankotsu said.

I turned to him.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh, sure." I said. "I'll fix something. Mamoru-san, Mitsu-k...Mitsukai-san, would you care for something?"

"You know I can't eat your cooking!" Mitsukai said. "And I'm skipping lunch today."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, knowing she probably gained an ounce, or something.

"Lunch would be lovely." Mamoru said.

"Alright." I said. "I'll be right back."

I got up, and went to the kitchen. Bankotsu followed me in.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Bankotsu asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't asked Hana-okaa-san about him." I said. "It's for her to talk about him. He married her, made her bear Mitsu-kun, and left her once he had his heir. Hana-okaa-san looks a bit sad every time Mitsu-kun speaks of her father. So, I just let her be."

"So, you don't even know why he has the aura of a killer, like us?" Bankotsu asked.

"Shh!" I shushed him.

I started pulling some things out of the cabinets.

"Aura of a killer?" I whispered.

"That's what it feels like." Bankotsu asked.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, as I remembered where I had seen Mamoru's walk before. I had been on the stairs in my old house. Nearly twelve years ago.

My living room was on fire. A man had walked out calmly, the way Mamoru had walked to the chair. Could he be...? But, he couldn't! Mamoru had taken Hana and Mitsukai out of town at the time...

I shook my head, and got to work on lunch, trying to force out my thoughts.

Lunch was ready all too soon. I couldn't use it as an excuse to push out my thoughts any more.

So, I quickly set the table, and got to thinking, just to see if it would calm my head.

I poked at my lunch, unable to eat, I was so deep in thought.

Bankotsu didn't seem to mind helping me with that, though.

He had finished his food, and was starting on mine. I didn't care. I was quite busy.

Mamoru moved the same way, and had about the same build as the man who killed my parents.

But, he had an excellent aliby, and no motive.

Mamoru had never really known my parents. He never really cared about anyone other than Mitsukai. He didn't even show much of an interest in her.

What could he have against my parents?

"Oi!" came a voice.

I jumped, and looked around. Bankotsu was trying to get my attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

My eyes felt funny, and I realised that I had cried a little bit.

"Not here." I said. "We'll go out later, and I'll tell you when we're a safe distance from the house!"

The door opened. "I'm home!" Hana called.

She closed the door, and spotted Bankotsu. She smiled brightly.

"Konichiwa! Yoroshiku!" Hana said.

Bankotsu was silent, for a second. "Hi." He said.

I placed a hand on my forehead in embarrassment.

He didn't even have the courtesy to say 'nice to meet you'.

"So, you're Mori-chan's boyfriend?" Hana asked.

Bankotsu was stumped. "Boyfriend pretty much means lover." I told him.

"That so? Then, yeah. I'm her boyfriend." Bankotsu said.

"That's great! You know, you're her first boyfriend!" Hana said.

Bankotsu looked at me. "I find that hard to believe." He said.

I looked at him. "I know," Hana said. "Cute as she is, you'd think at least one boy would've gotten over her one oddity, and asked her out!"

"Oddity?" Bankotsu asked.

Hana frowned. "Oh." Hana said. "Never mind."

"No, he knows." I said. "He just doesn't know it's an oddity."

"What?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Well, you know I'm a miko." I said. "It's hard to come across anyone with my kind of power, nowadays. I hated my powers before I met you, Onii...Bankotsu-kun."

"Oh." Bankotsu said.

"Oh, my! This calls for a celebration!" Hana said. "Is there anything in particular that you would like for dinner?"

I gave an akward smile. "Hana-okaa-san, it's okay!" I said.

"Nonsense! Let's go crazy tonight!" Hana said. "I'll go out and get a new collection of those samurai movies you liked so much, and we can watch movies all night!"

I frowned. "You may want to hold off on that." I said.

"Why?" Hana asked.

"Mamoru-san is staying over." I said. "He doesn't strike me as the type to let an all-night party slide!"

All the color drained from Hana's face. "S-staying over?" Hana asked. "For how long?"

"A couple of weeks." I said.

Hana looked absolutely sick. "He doesn't really want to see Mitsukai, does he?" I asked.

Mamoru came in. "Ah, Chowa-san!" He said. "How are you?"

Hana's lower lip was quivering. She was absolutely terrified of him.

I stood up. Bankotsu was tensed, ready to fight.

"Hana-okaa-san, you said something about a new marigold in the fields?" I said.

She looked at me, and nodded. "Right." Hana said. "I'll take you there."

She led us out. As soon as we couldn't see the house, Hana began to cry.

"Hana-okaa-san." I said.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I wish he would just leave me alone!" Hana said. "He gets to keep his daughter on his terms, he's got his fancy company, and mansion. Why does he continue to torment me?"

I felt powerless. One harmful move toward him, and he'd destroy Hana's life.

"You must have something he wants." Bankotsu said.

We looked at him. "You're crying out of guilt, not just fear." Bankotsu said. "What are you doing for him?"

I looked at Hana. She looked at me. "He'll kill you if I say anything!" Hana said.

I gave her a questioning look. "Hana-okaa-san, what did he do?" I asked.

Hana hugged me. "I'm sorry! I should've told someone!" Hana said. "Mori-chan...twelve years ago, he killed your mother."

I was in shock. "I kept quiet to save your life." Hana said. "I know you would've given your life to know what happened to them, but, I was not willing to kill my best friend's child."

"Okay, he killed her mother." Bankotsu said. "What about pops?"

My very soul was sinking. "That's why he killed her." Hana said. "Mori-chan, your father was not the kind man your mother married..."

I was horrified. "You are also Mamoru's daughter." Hana said.

I couldn't think straight. My father...all those years...he loved me like a daughter...How could I have known? Tears poured from my eyes, and I held Hana tightly.

"NO!" I cried. "It's not true! H-he called me a wretch! He taunted me like I was an enemy! Father's don't do that to their children! And my father was there when I was born! How can this be?"

"The man you called father fell in love with your mother while she was pregnant with you," Hana said. "They vowed to get married once your mother could fit into a gown. He vowed to love you like his own child, and he did! I'm so sorry! Your mother told me not to say anything! You wouldn't have ever needed to know, had he not killed them!"

I let go of her, and pushed her away. "No! I don't believe it! I won't believe it!" I said.

I turned, and ran away. I went to the cave where I had buried my parents, and hit my knees at their grave stone. "It's not true!" I said. "Mamoru...He isn't my father! Mama, Papa, tell me this isn't true!"

I began to cry. I had never been so confused, and so hurt.

"Please! It can't be true!" I said. "Please!"

"What're you crying for?" came a voice.

I turned. Bankotsu had followed me.

"Well, think about it!" I said. "For nearly seventeen years, the man I thought was my father turned out not to be so, and my real father turns out to be the man who murdered the parents I cherished with my very being! How would you feel?!"

I continued to sobb. My entire body hurt. I lowered my head.

Just then, I was lifted, slightly, and pressed against something.

Bankotsu had picked me up on his lap, and was holding me to his chest.

"Sorry, I should've started out more gently." Bankotsu whispered. "What I was meaning to ask was: What is a father to you?"

I put my hands on his chest. "A teacher," I said. "Patient, and firm. A guardian, strong, and brave. The one to turn to when everything goes wrong. The one who's always there when you need him. The one who knows everything about everything..."

"And which man was there to be that for you?" Bankotsu asked.

I looked over at the grave stone. "He was." I said.

"So, what really makes a father?" Bankotsu asked. "Blood? Or being there?"

I cried a little while longer. After fifteen minutes, I pulled away to dry my tears and look at Bankotsu. "My name is Fukai Mori." I said. "My father's name was Fukai Hoa. We may not be related by blood, but, I couldn't have picked a better man to raise me!"

Bankotsu smiled. "That's better!" Bankotsu said. "Ready to go back? Hana was only worried that Mamoru was going to kill you while he was here. She feels better, now that she knows I'm protecting you."

I took a deep breath. "Would you carry me back?" I asked. "I twisted my ankle on a rock while I was running out here, and it hurts really bad."

He put his arms under me, and stood with me, easily.

Bankotsu started out with me. "Fukai Mori, huh?" Bankotsu said. "That would make a great song title!"

"Nah," I said. "It would never sell..."

Bankotsu took me back to Hana's house, and the night proceeded with few other hitches...

_Okay, I'm fully aware that Fukai Mori is a song, and that it has sold! That last bit was a joke! And 'Hoa' is pronounced 'Wah'. It's an Asian name, that much I know. I'm aware that it isn't Japanese._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please, review, and let me know how well I did!_


	28. LOPP! Loved Ones Protection Program!

**I figured it was abit small to just beat Naraku, and call it a happily ever after! No, way! I'm much more detailed than that!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

Four days ago, I found out that my father wasn't really my father. By blood, anyway.

It was a big shock. Not much else could really surprize me.

Even though my blood father turned out to be a devilish man, and the father of my worst enemy, now half-sister, Mitsukai, I can't see him as my _real_ father.

Bankotsu helps make sure of that. I still think about the subject, though.

There were absolutely no signs that I was Mamoru's daughter, and I was trying to figure out how we could possibly be related. I looked very much like my mother. Not a trace of Mamoru in my appearance. I acted a bit like the man my mother married. I was as stubborn as he was anyway.

I didn't act like Mamoru at all. Not to my memory, anyway. I sat outside on Hana's pourch swing, pondering the subject. I was still quite shocked, and trying to figure out if there was any possible evidence that could've told me this earlier.

Something that I could've or should've noticed.

But, no. It seemed, all my appearance traits came from my mother, and my mind, body and personality were the work of proper raising. It was as if my mother was my original parent, and my father simply stepped in to help raise me.

Nothing seemed to suggest that I even had a father. But, that was impossible.

Then again...neither of my parents had spiritual powers...or, a torturous killer side.

I lowered my head. Perhaps I had gotten that. If only as a passing habit.

And if I got my powers from him, I had something to thank him for.

Without my powers, I wouldn't have been able to go to the Sengoku era, and help the Shichinintai.

However, that didn't make me feel any better about being his daughter.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and held them there.

A breeze blew by, whirling around me like a warm hug.

Quite litterally. I could swear I felt a familiar pressence in that breeze.

I knew it was probably my mother, here to comfort me in place of my father.

He was probably just as hurt as I was, if not more so.

I smiled, slightly. "Arigatou, Mama!" I said.

I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back.

It was very warm out. A lot warmer than back in the Sengoku era.

Global warming, I suppose. The air still smelt funny. Not as clean as it was 500 years ago.

"I'm deffinitely going to live in the Sengoku period." I said.

Right then, I felt someone sit next to me.

"That's my time, right?" came a voice.

I opened my eyes, and turned. Of course, Bankotsu was sitting with me.

"Yeah." I said. "I like it there. People are used to Mikos, the air smells better, and it doesn't get so ridiculously hot in the summer. I would've stayed anyway. I have plenty to get back to there, where as, I only have Hana-okaa-san here."

Bankotsu smiled at me. "Good." He said. "Put your knees down."

I complied with his request, giving him a funny look.

He repositioned himself, and rested his head on my lap.

"Not bad! I could get used to this!" Bankotsu said.

I smiled, looking down at him. He closed his eyes.

"I could, too." I said. "I'll do whatever I can, if it's for you. After all, you've been protecting me for so long. I can't let that go without repaying your kindness."

He didn't answer. It didn't take long for me to realise that he was asleep.

I brushed his bangs out of his face, smiling down at the god-like man resting upon my lap.

He was so perfect. His face was flawless, his body was powerful, and well built, with a tan to die for. I loved his long dark hair, and got lost in his eyes. He was fast, and strong, and pretty clever.

Most of all, he loved me. However rough it was when he would tell me so, I knew he loved me.

I loved that, of everything about him.

Not many people called me a friend, much less loved me.

Watching him sleep, he looked so vulnerable. He was so strong, and was doing his best for me.

It was time for me to give a little for him. I put up a barrier around us, and willed it to block out all disturbances, including sound. I kept my guard up, and paid close attention to everything I could see without twisting my body. No one bothered us. Hana was working inside, and the Yuuhinos were out who knows where. Bankotsu slept on my lap peacefully.

It was hours before the Yuuhinos finally returned. Mitsukai spotted me with Bankotsu, and came to bug him. I glared at her. She hit my barrier, and was knocked back into Mamoru, knocking them both over. I laughed as Mitsukai rolled all over her father, scrambling to get up.

Mamoru sat up, watching me curiously.

I frowned, unable to even smirk in victory.

Once they were both on their feet Mamoru sent Mitsukai inside.

She disappeared into the house. Mamoru came toward me and Bankotsu.

I willed my barrier stronger, and began to feel the strain of holding it up for so long.

Mamoru smirked evilly. "Mitsukete zo...musume-chan!" Mamoru said.

I gasped. He went inside, smiling.

His voice had penetrated my barrier. No one could penetrate my barrier when I was willing it to protect someone I cared about. How could he have done this?!

Bankotsu stirred. "Why's it so quiet?" He asked.

I was still shocked. Bankotsu opened his eyes, and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"M-Mamoru..." I said. "He's only just realised that I am his daughter...He broke my barrier so easily...If he attacked you, or Hana-okaa-san..."

"Don't worry about me!" Bankotsu said. "What does he want with you?"

"I don't know." I said. "Bankotsu-kun, what will happen if he decides to hurt Hana-okaa-san?"

"He won't get the chance!" Bankotsu said. "Take me back to my time. I'll get Banryuu repaired."

"That'll take to long! I've seen how long it takes to repair a sword of average size." I said. "You're Banryuu is enormous! It could take a week! That's enough time for Mamoru to hurt Hana-okaa-san a hundred times over!"

"Are you done?" Bankotsu asked.

I gave him a funny look. "As I was saying," He continued. "Bring Jakotsu with you here. He's already repaired his Jakotsutou. And he's been dying to see you, he'd be more than willing to help you and Hana. Try putting another barrier around Hana, just to be safe."

I nodded. "How long do you suppose I'll be there?" I asked.

"No more than a few hours, if we can find a decent black smith." Bankotsu said. "You can fly, right? You'll be there and back by morning."

"Okay," I said. "You go on out. I'll set my barrier, and be right with you in a bit."

"You can walk?" Bankotsu asked.

"Much as Hana-okaa-san doesn't want me to, yes, I can." I said.

We got up, and seperated. Hana was upstairs, folding some laundry, her back to me.

I went to her, and placed my pointer finger on the back of her neck.

She stiffened, raising her head.

"No harm...no ill fate..." I said. "Safety...well being...Let this be, when I return. Hana-okaa-san wo mamorete kudasai!"

I traced out a pentagram on her back, and headed out.

Bankotsu was at the village gate. As soon as I was at his side, he picked me up, and ran us to Tokyo, all the way to the Bone-Eater's Well, and we went back to the Sengoku era...

_Okay...something seems off to me, but, I've been very self-concious about that kind of thing ever since I started this story! I feel something's off about the whole thing! But, others seem to like it so...Please, review!_


	29. Arguement

**Alright! Chapter 29, start! Please, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

My biological father, Mamoru, has broken a barrier of mine, showing me that I can't deffend against him. Now, Hana could be in serious danger. Even though I placed the most powerful barrier I could manage on her, I needed to take Bankotsu to repair his Banryuu, and get help.

I had no idea how powerful Mamoru was, but, I wasn't about to wait around to find out.

We have reached the Sengoku era, and gotten Kazeji to take us up.

"Why does Banryuu need to be repaired?" I asked, trying to calm my head.

"Well..." Bankotsu said. "I haven't found a black smith who could repair it, and make sure it wouldn't break again. So, it's broken again."

"Have you taken it to a youkai smith?" I asked.

"No. I don't trust youkai." Bankotsu said.

"You're going to have to!" I said. "Youkai smiths are sure to fix it. I know where the best of them all lives, so, I've just saved you some time."

"No way." Bankotsu said.

"Well, I'm not going to fly from town to town, to find a smith who may or may not fix it properly!" I said. "I'd rather make sure it gets fixed the first go!"

"Why? It's my weapon!" Bankotsu said.

"And you're my koibito! It's my responsibility to make sure you're happy!" I said. "On top of that, your weapon can protect MY adopted mother! So, there!"

I rushed over to the old Shichinintai hide-out.

Bankotsu got off of Kazeji, and headed in. He came back, holding a big sack, and Banryuu's handle. He began to walk away on his own.

"We've been staying at the castle of the lord who be-headed us in the first place." Bankotsu said. "Ironic, no? Have fun with Jakotsu!"

I glared at his back, and flew over to stop him.

"Hey! I'm not taking _this_ from _you!_" I snapped. "Now, either you get on with me, and we can take Banryuu to be repaired, or, I can take Banryuu from you, and take it to be repaired myself!"

Bankotsu stared at me, with a look that told me he didn't expect me to be brave enough to argue with him. I continued to glare at him.

After a moment, he sighed. "Such a stupid thing to argue about when you're in a hurry!" Bankotsu said. "Fine! We'll go to the smith! If it's really worth the arguement."

He got on. I wasn't going to celebrate my victory yet. I couldn't believe I had to argue with him like that over how we went about repairing Banryuu, and protecting Hana.

We were koibito, right? This ment that we trusted each other, right?

So, how come I was the only one doing the trusting part, easily?  
We flew out to an inactive volcano, where the greatest youkai iron smith lived.

There was a giant skeleton in the center. I took us to it.

"Gomen kudasai!" I called. "Totosai-san, are you here?"

We could hear snoring. I got off of Kazeji, and started in.

"You're too trusting!" Bankotsu said.

I rolled my eyes. "That snoring is real." I said. "I've done some fake sleeping before, I know when and when not to trust snoring!"

I found the source of the snoring. An old man was lying behind some crates, with a hammer in his arms, sleeping.

I crouched down, put my hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Shitsurei-shi-masu!" I said, gently.

He woke, and sat up with a start. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" the old man shouted in panic.

"Daijoubu dayo." I said. "I come with a request for Totosai-san. Are you him?"

He looked me over. "You don't work for my enemies, do you?" the old man asked.

I shook my head. "Hmmm..." the old man said. "What do you want of me?"

I looked over at Bankotsu, and nodded.

He got off of Kazeji, and brought Banryuu's remains over to Totosai.

"Fix it and fix it right!" Bankotsu said, flatly.

I frowned at him. "Please, pardon him." I said. "But, it is crucial that you fix his blade! My family depends on it!"

Totosai looked back and forth between us. "Can you pay?" He asked.

"Sure, you fix the blade, and you can keep your sorry life!" Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu-kun, just shut up!" I said. "You aren't helping!"

I checked my pockets, and found the money I had collected from lords and kings all over the Sengoku era. I put it all in his hand.

"Please, do your best!" I said. "For the sake of my family! Please!"

Totosai stared at me. "Wakata." He said. "I'll repair the blade. Only because you asked."

I smiled. "Arigatou!" I said. "You're a life saver!"

I stood up, looked at Bankotsu, and frowned.

"Take your time!" I said. "I won't rush you!"

I went back to Kazeji, got on him, and flew for the castle Bankotsu had mentioned.

He had showed it to me a while before I helped kill Naraku, and even told me where each member of the Shichinintai would most likely sleep. As he said, Jakotsu slept in the wife's room.

I stood in the doorway a moment, not sure how to get him up.

All of the Shichinintai's members were very bad to wake in the middle of the night. Even if they knew the person who woke them.

"That silhouette..." came a voice inside the room.

I jumped slightly, looking back and forth between my shadow on the opposite wall, and Jakotsu's supposedly sleeping form. "It couldn't be!" the voice came again.

Jakotsu sat up, and looked at me.

"Jakotsu-nii-san," I said.

"Imotou!" Jakotsu said. "Where've you been this past year? What happened to you?"

Oh, yeah...I hadn't told him. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter!" I said. "Jakotsu-nii-san, I need your help!"

I told him of my predicament back in my time.

"...so, now, he might try to hurt Hana-okaa-san to get to me." I concluded my story.

"Sou ka?" Jakotsu asked. "And why don't you kill that guy? You're perfectly capable."

I shook my head. "It's not really that simple in my time." I said. "I can kill him, and run away. But, there are people who will hunt me down, there, and the first place they'll look is Hana-okaa-san's house. Meaning, I won't get to go back. I can't bear that, even if I remain safe."

Jakotsu sighed. "Alright." Jakotsu said. "And all I have to do is make sure he doesn't touch this 'Hana' person?"

I nodded. "Oh, and I'd like you to help me in my training." I said. "If I can get my barriers stronger, and keep Mamoru out, Hana-okaa-san will be safe, and you won't have to stay if you don't want to."

Jakotsu nodded. "This is the time where you get the nail coloring, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright! I'm in!" Jakotsu said. "By the way, where is Aniki?"

"I took him to get Banryuu repaired." I said. "He's due back here in seven days."

"Seven days...That's all I get in your time?" Jakotsu asked.

I shrugged, frowning. "I can extend your stay!" I said. "I don't really care, at the moment!"

"I thought you said you were in love with Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"I am," I said. "I'm just angry right now, and I don't need him around to get hurt if I blow a gasket!"

Kazeji began to fidget. "Come on!" I said. "Hana-okaa-san's probably freaking out, now. Get what you need, and let's go!"

He packed, and hesitated before getting onto Kazeji.

I took Jakotsu back to my time, and let him play around with my un-wanted make-up in exchange for Hana's protection...

_Hmmm...maybe a tad undetailed, but, I'm happy with this chapter! Please, review_


	30. The Plot Revealed

**Okay, I feel that last chapter was a flop, so, I'm gonna do some serious make-up work! Please, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I will be seventeen years old in three days.

Last week, I returned Bankotsu to the Sengoku period so that he could get Banryuu repaired.

I took Jakotsu back with me, and we had a 'girl's week off'.

It was a bit akward to bring him to Hana's house, but, she trusted me, and anyone I befriended, so, she was...okay with his pressence.

Mamoru, however, was disturbed by Jakotsu, and his... habits.

Jakotsu had taken a liking to Mamoru's appearance, and had begun...flirting, I think.

Mamoru kept his distance from him at all time, making it easier to protect Hana, as long as I could keep Jakotsu by Hana's side, without him trying to kill her.

Once a week had gone by, it was okay to take Jakotsu back.

And he was ready to go back. He, too, noticed how the air smelled, and how hot it had gotten over the past 500 years, and he didn't like it.

"If you know how bad it smells here, and you know how hot it is, why are you staying?" Jakotsu asked.

We were headed back to the shrine of the Bone-Eater's Well, and he was complaining the whole way. "I have family, here." I said. "I can't just up and disappear without a trace! I have to come back for a while, once in a while to make sure no one really worries about me. That's just how it is when one has a family who cares."

"Ugh...I don't get it!" Jakotsu said. "But, it's your choice! I don't have to come back here!"

We reached the top of the stairs, and headed back to the well.

I hopped on my newly healed foot down the steps, and onto the edge of the well.

"Show off!" Jakotsu said.

"Hey, I'm happy to be back on two feet!" I said. "I'm so over the whole 'sit down', 'let me help you', 'don't try to walk on your own' deal!"

Jakotsu hopped up onto the edge of the well with me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"More than ready!" Jakotsu said.

We jumped into the well, and fell through the tunnel of stars.

Seconds later, we reached Sengoku, and I had Kazeji take us up, and fly us back to the new Shichinintai hide-out. Upon landing, I heard rumbling.

Something big was headed for us.

"Oh, yeah. Kyoukotsu still doesn't know that you're an ally." Jakotsu said.

I looked at him. "You didn't talk about me at all?" I asked.

"Aniki didn't like to talk about you." Jakotsu said. "He loves you, too, you know? He didn't like it at all when you left."

I lowered my head. "I see." I said. "Well, I didn't really talk about you either, so, I guess we can call it even!"

I saw Kyoukotsu coming. I had forgotten just how scary this guy looked.

Size was enough to make him worth fearing, but, he had a monster-like face that caused me to shiver. He came at me, drooling.

Jakotsu got ready to deffend me.

Kyoukotsu stopped. "Jakotsu, move!" Kyoukotsu said.

"Nope! Not this time!" Jakotsu said. "She's an ally!"

Kyoukotsu looked back and forth between us.

The others came out. I smiled. "Sashiburi da ne!" I said. "Genki desu ka?"

The only one who seemed happy to see me was Mukotsu.

And I would've been happier to see him, if he weren't hugging my legs, and throwing off my balance. He was babbling on about missing me, and such.

"Boku no ashi wo hanashite kudasai!" I said. "I have somewhere to be right now, and I will not be forgiven if I'm late!"

He continued babbling. I was beginning to lose patience with him.

Mukotsu was not taking any polite hints.

All of a sudden, a fist landed hard on his head.

Bankotsu had arrived. "Let her go!" Bankotsu said.

Mukotsu removed himself from my legs.

I pulled my attention up to Bankotsu's face. He was frowning at me, still not happy that I had made him see a youkai smith to repair Banryuu.

I frowned as well, remembering what Hana had said about this kind of arguement. I was going to have to apologize first, to end this fight.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry to have fought you." I said. "I still think I'm right, but, I'm sorry to have angered you, and I don't want to be angry anymore. Can you forgive me, Onii-san?"

Bankotsu stared at me. I pulled my eyes away, ready for a 'no', or, a silent treatment.

"Let's get going already." Bankotsu said.

This was new. No one had changed the subject on me before.

I took him up, and headed for the Bone-Eater's Well.

"You know, I was about to apologize to you first." Bankotsu said. "You were right. Totosai repaired Banryuu, and made it better than it's ever been. _I_ shouldn't have fought _you_."

"Yeah, but, you don't like youkai." I said. "I shouldn't have made you do anything you didn't want to! I'm sorry!"

"You knew right where a good smith was, and he repaired Banryuu fast." Bankotsu said. "I'm the one at fault, here. I'm sorry!"

"Quit arguing with me!" I said.

"Me?! You started it!" Bankotsu said.

"Jerk!" I said.

"Loud mouth!" Bankotsu said.

I opened my mouth, about to throw in my come-back, when he captured my lips in a kiss.

He had his tongue inside my mouth, which surprized me.

I had heard of this kind of kiss, and thought it would be gross to have someone stick their tongue into your mouth. Now that I was experiencing it, though...it wasn't so bad.

Actually, I found it quite enjoyable, and returned it without fuss.

It didn't last long. I had to break that kiss before I lost the remains of my mind, and caused Kazeji to drop us. "You couldn't save that until we were safely on the ground, could you?" I asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Bankotsu said. "Besides, you weren't going to let me do it before, so, I figured I had to take it while I had the chance."

"Before?" I asked.

I gave that some thought. He had licked my lips, and nipped my lower lip at one point.

"Oh, that's why you bit me!" I said. "I had no idea. I'd never been kissed on the lips before you came into my life."

"That was your first?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes." I said.

He smirked, deviously as usual. "You could've fooled me!" Bankotsu said. "You got accustomed to it pretty quick, and seemed to know your way around. Either you're lying to me, or, you're a fast learner!"

I could feel my face heating up. "I don't know what to say to that." I said. "I'm not lying, though. I have no reason to do so, and every reason not to."

I turned away to look where we were going. The well was in sight.

"So, you're the real deal?" Bankotsu asked.

"Eh? Douyukoto?" I asked.

"Mm. Nandemonai." He said.

I flew us into the well, and through the tunnel of stars, still wondering what he ment.

Back in my time, I took us to the skies, and made sure to rise up above the smog, so that I could think without getting distracted by the smell of bad air.

Bankotsu had asked if I was the real deal...Did that mean he had never been with someone who had genuine feelings for him? Never known a woman he could trust?

I kept my questions to myself. I wasn't sure if it was okay to ask such questions, particularly if my theory was correct. We reached Hana's house by the time the sun had begun to set.

I got to work helping Hana in the kitchen, while Bankotsu sat in the living room, across from 'the dark corner', where the Yuuhino's sat.

I worked hard, to the point where Hana couldn't get to anything before I did.

When I went to my room, and rested on my bed, I had become a mess that I couldn't easily clean up. Between Mamoru's uncertain plot, and Bankotsu's remark, I was an emotional wreck.

I heard my door open. "Hey, we need to talk." Bankotsu said.

I turned over to face him. "Can it wait?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, you won't want it to!" Bankotsu said.

I sat up, and patted a spot beside me. He hesitated.

"Doushita no?" I asked.

He shook his head, came in, and sat beside me.

"Mitsu-kun just told me Mamoru's plan." Bankotsu said.

I looked at him. "Really? Are you sure?" I asked

"She was pretty sure about it." Bankotsu said.

He leaned over by my ear, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"Mamoru has a lot of kids, the oldest two being Mitsu-kun, and then you." Bankotsu said. "Of all the kids, you two are the only ones with spiritual power. Mitsu-kun said that Mamoru's powers were transfered to one of you at birth. So, he plans on making you two fight to the death, and have the winner help him take over the world."

"Oh." I said. "If it's world domination, I wouldn't go through with it. I don't want him scaring the rest of the world, the way he does Hana-okaa-san."

"She said he knew you would turn him down." Bankotsu said. "She also said he had something to bribe you with."

"Hana-okaa-san can come with us to the Sengoku period." I said. "He won't get to use her."

"She didn't say what he would use." Bankotsu said. "But, Mitsu-kun said it wasn't Hana."

I stared at him. "How'd you get all this out of her?" I asked. "And how did she get it to you without Mamoru knowing?"

"I charmed her a little." Bankotsu said. "Mamoru didn't seem to care that she was telling."

My head had two questions left on the subject, and only one could get an answer.

"When does he plan to make us fight?" I asked.

"In three days." Bankotsu said. "He says he plans on making it your most memorable birthday ever. Either as the day you die, or the day you rule the world with him."

I leaned against Bankotsu's side, worrying now more than ever.

Mitsukai might have the power to kill me, but, she did not have the brains for it. That much was true. Mamoru was now trying to sweet-talk me into helping him rule the world.

And, he had something to bribe me with, if he failed to charm me.

That last bit worried me. What could he possibly have that I would fight to rule the world over?

Why was he so sure I wanted it? So many questions filled my head. And I couldn't answer any of them...

_I'm almost done this time! Just a few more chapters! Please, review!_


	31. Birthday Presents

**Finally! I've been on the verge of tearing my hair out for days! I've been so desperate to write this chapter! Here it goes! Final conflict part 1!**

My name is Mori. I am seventeen years old today.

I had been anticipating this day ever since Bankotsu found out what the Yuuhinos were planning, and passed the info to me.

Hana was never in any danger. Mamoru was only after my powers.

Or, his powers. They were his powers, before Mitsukai and I were born.

We're supposed to be pitted against each other today.

I plan on being ready, but, avoiding the battle.

Mamoru was not going to get what he wanted. I was going to make sure of that.

Still, I was ready for battle, just in case Mitsukai forced it.

I put on a short, tight tank-top, and matching shorts, both white, and blue at the hems.

My hair was up in a tight pony-tail, and I wore my favorite sneakers.

"What are you wearing?" came a voice.

I turned. Bankotsu had been staying in my room the past few days, and was just now waking up.

"I'm 'dressed to kill'." I said. "I believe it's a term used to get revenge on a previous lover for leaving you. That may not be my situation, but, I'm certainly out for revenge!"

Bankotsu sat up, and looked over at the spot where we had left our weapons.

"Yeah." I said. "We might need those. I wouldn't play around with Mamoru, or anyone who works for him."

"You said Mitsu-kun couldn't fight?" Bankotsu said.

"She can't." I said. "However, Mamoru looks like he wouldn't pick someone for any job unless they could do it, do it right, and even exceed his expectations. He must've put her through some kind of training whenever she went to live with him. Meaning, she could be really strong. Then, again, I could be over-estimating her learning ability."

I picked up my bow and quiver.

"Where's he gonna make us fight, anyway?" I asked. "Just out of curiosity?"

"Mitsu-kun didn't say." Bankotsu said. "But, if I were trying to take over the world, I'd show off the power of the weapon I was using in a place where a lot of people would see it, and fear it."

I looked at him. "What?" Bankotsu said. "When you've got power, like me, world-domination always crosses the mind at least once."

"Hmm. Sou desu ka?" I asked. "I consider myself equal to you. I don't think about world-domination? I'm almost satisfied with my life, actually!"

"You're a hero type, then." Bankotsu said.

"And proud of it!" I said.

I headed out of my room. As soon as I reached the stairs, I could smell Hana's cooking.

She was going to over-do the food, again. She always did, when it came to my birthday.

Because Mitsukai had been on a diet since she was ten, and reffused to eat well, even on her birthday, Hana couldn't cook as much for her. I was a whole different story.

Even though I had a pretty big appetite, I couldn't eat everything Hana cooked for me.

I smiled, and jumped the stairs, instead of walking down them.

I landed on the floor, and smiled.

Mitsukai was still upstairs, obviously, either still getting ready for the day, or, still asleep.

Either way, she was out of my face for the morning.

I went to the kitchen. "Ohayou!" I sang.

Hana looked at me, smiling brightly.

"Ohayou! Otanjobi omedeto-gozai-masu!" Hana said.

"Arigatou!" I said.

Bankotsu came in a little while after me, and helped himself to some of the food Hana had already made. I didn't mind. Breakfast wasn't my thing.

"Oh, Mori-chan," Hana said. "Thatcher-san is out of town for one last vaccation before school starts. He sent you a gift."

I was secretly relieved that he wouldn't be here for my birthday, and kind of curious as to what he might have sent me. "Where is it?" I asked.

"I left it by the front door." Hana said.

I went to the door, and saw the package. I picked it up, and took it back to the kitchen.

I was hesitant to start tearing the paper.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked. "You're not excited?"

"Not really." I said. "Thatcher-san scares me, actually."

I got to the box inside, and opened it slowly.

"What? What is it?" Hana asked.

I smiled nervously, as though John were actually there.

"Earrings." I said. "Bunny-shaped earrings."

"Oh, too bad." Hana said. "You don't even have piercings. I'd love to see you wear them!"

I gave a nervous laugh, and closed the box.

"Earrings?" Bankotsu asked.

"Ummm...It's jewelry for your ears." I said. "You need to put holes in your ears to wear them."

"You've got holes in your ears." Bankotsu said.

"No, not those." I said. "I'd have to get holes made here."

I pinched my ear lobes to show him what I ment.

"Oh." Bankotsu said. "That can't feel good."

"I'm told it doesn't!" I said.

I picked up a nikuman, and took a bite.

"So, when do you think Mitsu-kun's gettin' up?" I asked, with my mouth full.

"Oh, I'm not sure." Hana said. "I didn't even hear her wake up, so, I assume she'll be asleep all afternoon."

I swallowed my bite, only to take another as soon as it was down.

"Any plans?" I asked.

"Just us at home, all day, enjoying your special day!" Hana said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything, by the way. I couldn't find any time!"

"Shinpaishinai!" I said. "I understand. You've been busy, tending to 'the dark corner', and all!"

Hana gave a small giggle at my refference to the Yuuhinos usual corner for sitting.

"You really shouldn't talk about them like that!" Hana said. "They'll hear you!"

"Let 'em hear me!" I said. "They're a couple of jerks, and need to hear so! They don't seem to care what people think about the way they act, anyway! They won't care what I say about them."

I felt no changes in Mamoru's pressence. Had he not heard me?

Bankotsu cleared his throat. I looked at him.

He was handing me something wrapped in cloth.

"Boku ni?" I asked.

Bankotsu nodded. I carefully reached for it.

"Hana said I should get you something." Bankotsu said. "She said girls liked it when people remembered their 'birthdays'. Whatever that means."

I looked at Hana. "Hana-okaa-san!" I said.

She turned away, getting back to her cooking job.

I shook my head slowly, and quietly recieved Bankotsu's gift.

I carefully unwrapped the cloth, revealing a beautifully made dagger.

"Totosai was done so early, I decided to have him make that." Bankotsu said.

The blade was a silvery-white, and slightly curved at the tip.

Simply looking at the point made me feel like it had cut me.

The hilt was very sturdy, and decorated with youkai teeth, scales, and blood in the form of a lotus on the end. "Wow." I said.

I picked it up, and touched the tip.

Even as gently as I touched it, my finger was pricked, and bled down the blade.

Something showed under the blood on the flat of the blade.

I rubbed my blood on it. "Hasu no ha?" I asked.

Bankotsu nodded. "The old geezar insisted on a lotus." Bankotsu said. "Said it would be alot like you that way. He thinks you're beautiful, yet strong, like the blade."

I looked up at him. "Totosai-san doesn't know me that well?" I said.

Bankotsu turned slightly red. It took me a moment to get the message.

"Oh, umm, that was sweet of him!" I said. "I ought to thank him some time!"

Bankotsu was still a bit shy about our relationship. I had to pay attention when he said certain things, or, I would say something wrong in return.

Mamoru came in right then, smiling.

I tensed up, not liking his smile in the least.

"I have something for you, as well, Musume-chan." Mamoru said.

He had already admited to being my father, yesterday.

Mamoru was obviously very comfortable, now that he knew that I knew we were related.

It made him think he had a chance of getting me on his side, I bet.

"Mamoru-san, you shouldn't have!" I said.

"Please, 'Papa' if you will!" Mamoru said.

I was silent. Mamoru frowned.

"Very well." He said. "If you will step outside..."

I stood up from the table, slowly.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Mamoru said.

I went to the door, turned the knob, and slowly pulled it open.

Mitsukai was out on the street, wearing traditional miko attire, looking impatient.

I knew now that the fight was going to start now...

_Okay, I was a bit too hung-up on detail! I didn't get to put in everything I wanted to. Oh, well, the rest is coming! I'm writing as fast as I can!_


	32. Deep Forest vs The Sunset's Angel

**I love writing! It's fun to entertain others! I hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

My name is Mori. I am seventeen years old.

Of the three birthday presents I've recieved today, I believe I hate this one the most.

Mamoru sent me outside, where Mitsukai was standing in the street, apparently waiting on me.

She spotted me, and looked out-raged.

"How come she gets to wear something decent?!" Mitsukai snapped.

"She wasn't prepared for the battle!" Mamoru said, walking up behind me.

"Battle? Mitsu-kun?" I said. "So, you weren't joking?"

I went out onto the street. Mitsukai backed away from me.

Stopping on the side opposite of her, I reached into my pocket.

Mitsukai held up a string of prayer beads.

She was terrified. Obviously, she had never fought for her life before.

I grabbed a tag, pulled it out, and threw it at her.

The tag hit her in the head, and she freaked.

I turned to Mamoru, putting on an annoyed look, and jerking my thumb back toward Mitsukai.

"Really?" I asked.

"She's better than you think!" Mamoru said. "She's won every battle she's had since she learned to control her powers."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You were teaching her how to use her powers then! She's never had her life on the line before! You really expect me to _fight_ someone on the verge of hysterics over fear of losing her life? Even if she's capable of holding her own, it will be embarrassing, and dishonorable for me to fight someone in this state!"

Mitsukai finally realised that the tag was a fake and tore it off of her face.

"You won't care about that in just a moment!" Mamoru said.

A car came down the road, headed right for me.

I stepped over into the middle of the road, making space for it to park where I had been standing.

Mamoru went around behind it, and popped the trunk.

He looked like he was digging around. Finally, I could see him raise a man out of the back.

What was he thinking?

Mamoru slammed the trunk shut, and walked the man to a spot up the street from me, holding a knife to his back. Finally, he stopped, and turned so that I could see his captive.

My heart was torn to shreds. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I couldn't blink to check my vision, though.

My breath got caught in my throat, and tears stung my eyes.

"Papa!" I screamed.

He was beaten, ragged, and thin, but, his face was unmistakeable.

I ran two steps toward him, before I was thrown back by an un-seen force.

I hit the ground hard, and looked up.

Mitsukai stepped infront of Mamoru, and my father.

Tears soaked my face before I could sobb twice.

"You can have the world, for all I care! I won't stop you!" I said. "Please! Let Papa go!"

Mitsukai glared at me.

"You don't get it, do you?" Mitsukai asked. "I have to kill you before I can take the world! I have to take back the power that is rightfully mine! Besides, I'm throwing one more thing into the deal!"

"What more can you take from me?!" I demanded. "What more do you want?! What?!"

She looked over at Hana's house. I followed her gaze.

Bankotsu was in the doorway, watching the fight.

"No." I said, trying to control myself.

I stood up, pulled my bow out of my quiver, then an arrow, and readied my first shot, aiming for her...I couldn't bring myself to think the filthy creature had a heart, anymore.

Mitsukai's stare became colder. "Papa," Mitsukai said.

Mamoru brought the knife closer to my father's neck.

"No!" I said.

I took aim for Mamoru, and fired my arrow.

A barrier stopped my arrow, and destroyed it.

I looked back and forth between the Yuuhinos.

They had me. I readied another arrow and fired at Mitsukai.

She barely put up a barrier in time to save her face.

"I have too much to lose!" I said. "You're asking for more than you can handle fighting me now!"

I quickly readied another arrow, and prepared a barrier-breaking spell

"Brace yourself!" I yelled.

I fired my next shot, and prepared another arrow for an attack shot.

Mitsukai's barrier broke. I fired my next arrow, and hit her arm.

She shrieked in pain, and the sound was almost demonic.

I fired arrow after arrow at her, until her arms and legs were full of arrows.

I reached to get another arrow, only to find my quiver empty.

Mitsukai began to laugh, demonicly.

Her pressence became so hostile, it could've killed.

All of the arrows pulled themselves out of her, and turned on me.

I quickly pulled out my whistle, and blew it.

Kazeji took me up. The arrows chased me.

I flew for the mountain, soon, the arrows disappeared behind me.

Kazeji flew me around behind the mountain, where he let me down.

"The arrows cannot follow where she cannot see you." Kazeji said. "You have the upper-hand in the forest around the mountain."

I nodded. "Hasu-chan." I said. She appeared.

"I'm out of weapons! All my tags are for barriers!" I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Hasume said. "Check your quiver!"

I reached far back inside my quiver, and found something.

I pulled it out. The dagger Bankotsu had given me was the weapon I had found.

This would do nicely. Mitsukai was about to lose big time...

_And...cliff hanger! Please review!_


	33. Even

**I'm kinda runnin' outta comments, so, ya'll just enjoy the chapter, 'kay?**

It's been hours since I've run out of arrows. Mitsukai still hasn't spotted me.

I couldn't hide forever. If she got impatient, my father would pay the price.

"Mori-chan," Hasume whispered. "Do you feel that?"

I nodded, clutching my Hasu no ha tightly.

"Mamoru's a truly sick being." I said. "He not only taught her dark magic, he must've sealed a demon within her. This jaki is so evil, there's no way she could create it herself!"

I peeked around the rock I was hiding behind.

I could see the arrows she had taken from me.

She was very close. I hid behind the rock once more.

"Well," I whispered. "This is it! All or nothing!"

I started climbing a little further up the mountain, until I found a good high ledge.

I pulled myself up onto it, my right hand screaming the whole time.

Just then, I heard Mitsukai's demonic cackle.

I jerked around. Just then, the ledge gave way under me.

I fell, hit the ground hard, and rolled 'til I hit something.

"Pathetic..." came a demonic voice.

I looked up, and found that I was at Mitsukai's feet.

She was smiling down at me, psychoticly.

"Honestly, Imotou, I expected more of a challenge!" Mitsukai said. "You did all that studying, and training...but, for naught. It seems, I will be Mamoru's favorite daughter from now on!"

I glared at her, and turned my head down.

"Whatever!" I growled.

I bounced up, and felt my head slam into her chin.

She screamed in agony.

I rubbed my head, having felt some pain myself.

"Keep your title! I couldn't care less if Mamoru hated my very existence!" I said. "I'm in this for my father!"

Mitsukai laughed once more. "Poor fool! He's already told you!" She said. "Mamoru is your father!"

"Not in my book!" I said.

She sent an arrow at me.

I slashed the arrow down the middle with my Hasu no ha.

"No matter." Mitsukai said. "Whether you believe it or not, you'll die, and it won't matter whether you even existed or not!"

She threw arrow after arrow at me. I broke each one as they came at me.

"That's better," Mitsukai said. "Put up a decent fight! I don't want my only rival to die so easily!"

I broke the last arrow. She reached into her kosode, and pulled out a black bell.

I gasped, and covered my ears, jumping down to the lower ledge.

Once I landed, I took off running, still holding my hands over my ears.

That black bell could kill anything that could hear it ringing.

Animals, or people, it didn't matter. As long as it had ears, and could hear, the bell could kill it.

I ran for the marshes. Mitsukai didn't like getting dirty, so, she wouldn't follow me.

Sound would echo in there, but, not very far.

I ran on through the mud, and muck.

In the waist-deep mud, I sat down, and stayed there a while.

I couldn't hear anything but the squishing of the mud around me.

After a moment, I put up a barrier, making room for me to breathe.

I had to get out of there soon, though.

So, after another few minutes, I let my barrier down, and dug my way out of the mud.

Once I was back on the surface, I headed for my short-cut out of the marsh.

It led straight to my old training ground.

There, I sat down, strained from moving so fast through the thick marsh.

Still, I kept my hands over my ears.

Which probably wasn't smart. All of a sudden, I was hit from behind.

I slammed into a tree, and used it to keep me on my feet.

I turned. Mitsukai had found me once more, and now held some kind of axe.

I had no idea she could even pick one up.

"You'll recieve my powers once you've killed me, right?" I asked. "If that's the case, you really don't want to work for Mamoru!"

"Shut up!" Mitsukai spat.

She came at me. I jumped out of the way, and she split the tree.

"If we may recieve the other's power once one of us kills the other, Mamoru must have that power, too." I said. "So, no matter who lives, we'll both end up dead eventually, and Mamoru will have the world to himself!"

"I said shut up!" Mitsukai snapped.

She whirled around, and came at me again.

I dodged, and she hit the ground.

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Mitsukai asked. "I've known of this plan since you were born! I've thought about everything he might do once I had the world! I've also come up with several plans to get rid of him when I've got it!"

She turned, swinging the axe as she did so.

I tried to step back, and narrowly escaped any serious damage.

She left a shallow gash along my belly.

I hopped back, holding the gash tightly.

She came at me once more, axe at the ready.

I raised Hasu no ha, and caught the axe on it.

The axe was heavy. If it was heavy to me, Mitsukai probably shouldn't have been able to lift it.

She deffinitely had something inside her.

I pushed up harder, getting Mitsukai off of me.

"If you've thought of this, why not betray him now?" I asked. "He's got nothing on you!"

"It's not the right time!" Mitsukai said. "Besides, if all he's asking of me right now is to kill you, I'll gladly do as he says! I've always wanted you dead! And to do it myself...Oooh! I'm so ready! So, just give up and die already!"

She pushed a little. Not very much, though.

Obviously, she was using all of her strength to lift it.

If I could get her to hold the axe up a little longer, she would give out.

I pushed her back alot, causing her to panic, and push back harder.

Within seconds, she couldn't take it anymore, and let go of the axe.

I tossed it aside, and it became the black bell she had held.

"You fooled me!" I said. "Very clever, for you!"

I went to her, and punched her in the face. She hit the ground hard.

I stood over her. She looked up at me, tears of terror coming to her eyes.

"Just get it over with!" Mitsukai said, her voice totally broken.

I raised Hasu no ha. Mitsukai closed her eyes.

I brought it down at top speed, and slammed it into the ground beside her head.

After a second, she opened her eyes, absolutely shocked out of her mind.

I grabbed her by her hair, and stood up with her.

"You've been despicable to me for as long as I can remember." I said. "However, all through the years, you've seen me as an equal, challenging me to see who looked better, who was smarter, and the like. For that, I will be merciful."

I cut her hair, and she fell to her knees. "No, I've never seen you as equal!" Mitsukai said.

"So, why did you fight with me over everything?" I asked.

She let her mouth hang open. I nodded, and tied her hair into mine.

I could feel myself becoming stronger. Mitsukai's hair became mine, lengthening mine significantly. She passed out, and fell on her side.

"You had more power than I did." I said. "But, you didn't have any real battle experience. Otherwise, you might have succeeded in killing me. Not that you needed to. Mamoru never taught you the way to steal a miko's powers. I don't have to kill you."

I picked her up, and carried her on my back, all the way back to the village...

_Woo-hoo! I finally came up with something! Please, review!_


	34. Revenge, and recovery

**Wait...wait...wait...Can't wait anymore! Must write next chapter!**

My name is Mori. I am seventeen years old.

I was in a fight for my life just ten minutes ago, with Mitsukai.

She fought hard. But, never having had her life on the line before, she panicked her way into her loss. She would live to see the next day, though. I took her powers, and knocked her out without hurting her. So, now, I have her on my back, and I'm carrying her back to the village.

We were there by sunset. Hana was in hysterics.

Bankotsu had his Banryuu at Mamoru's neck, obviously trying to keep him from hurting my father.

Hana was worried for me, and absolutely terrified that I might have killed Mitsukai.

"Hana-okaa-san, please, calm down!" I said. "Don't worry! Mitsu-kun's alive."

"Really?" Hana sobbed. "But, Mamoru said that you would have to kill her to take her powers, and win the match?"

I laughed lightly. "Mamoru doesn't know what I've been learning!" I said. "When I was four, Papa told me a story about a miko who went bad, and a houshi who stole her powers by cutting her hair!"

Mamoru looked at me frowning. "I've never told you such a story." He said.

I smiled. "I don't remember addressing you!" I said.

I saw my father turn his head weakly toward me.

"This man is not your father." Mamoru said. "I believe we've already discussed this."

My father looked hurt.

"Yes, we've discussed this." I said. "However...I'm having difficulty seeing you as my father. You've been nothing short of cruel to me, all day, today. On my birthday, no less."

Mamoru looked furious. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is!" I said. "Ban-kun, pry him away from my father, will you? It makes me sick, seeing that man's filthy hands on him."

Mamoru pulled the knife closer to my father's neck. I stiffened.

Hana took Mitsukai from me, allowing me to stand up properly.

I went toward Mamoru. Bankotsu was very careful about reaching down, and grabbing hold of his knife hand. As Bankotsu began to pull Mamoru's hand away from my father, I carefully reached behind him, and untied his hands.

"I'll kill him." Mamoru said. "You will recognize me as your father!"

"If you so much as touch him, you'll wish I would just hurry up and kill you!" I said. "And you can kiss your world-domination plans good-bye!"

He glared at me. Finally, Bankotsu had moved Mamoru's hand away, and I helped my father up, and away from him. "Papa, daijoubu desu ka?" I asked.

He looked at me. He looked so sickly.

"Mori..." He said. "You're...so beautiful...just like your mother."

Tears came to my eyes. "Papa." I said.

"Mori, nigerou!" Bankotsu yelled.

Mamoru came at us with his knife, aiming for Papa.

I glared at him fiercely, stepped infront of Papa, and took the blow for him.

"Mori!" Papa said.

I grunted in pain. "D...daijoubu dayo!" I said. "Barely felt it!"

Bankotsu went berserk, and lopped an arm off of Mamoru.

"Ban-kun!" I said.

He looked at me, leaving Mamoru screaming, and writhing in pain.

"Please, just come help Papa inside!" I said. "This is my fight!"

Bankotsu looked at Mamoru, looking like he might still kill him.

"Please! Take Papa in the house!" I said. "Once he's in, you can come back out. Please!"

Bankotsu reluctantly came over, took my father from me, and took him inside.

Hana was quick to follow. I went over, and knelt beside the writhing Mamoru.

He grunted a stream of dirty names at me.

"Call me all the names you want," I said. "Beat me, torture me, heck, I'll let you kill me. But, if you _ever_ mess with my family again, you can be sure that I'll come after you, and that you're life will be miserable until the minute you die!"

He grunted some unfathomable sentance, something about torture on me.

I frowned. "You're still relatively young, aren't you?" I asked. "Only you're mid-thirties at oldest."

I pulled his knife out of my back.

"That's alot of life left to live." I said. "You're gonna live it real lonely, too."

I jammed the knife in...his loins area.

He couldn't even make sound, he was screaming on such a high pitch.

I laughed, pleased to cause this devil so much pain.

"I'm quite satisfied now." I said. "Now that I know this: You'll never put another child through the _hell_ you've put me through! Have a nice 'rest of your life'!"

I stood up, leaving the knife in him, and headed for the house.

Bankotsu was in the door. "Wow." He said. "You haven't used that one before!"

"I know." I said. "It's really gross to me, so, I try to avoid it! You want to go put him out of his misery, or, is my punishment enough?"

"Ha!" Bankotsu said. "Killing him now, I'd be doing the bastard a favor! Nah, I'm gonna let him suffer! You're good."

"I know." I said. "Now, how's Papa?"

"He's on the couch." Bankotsu said.

I went inside, and saw Papa, having some of the birthday feast Hana had cooked for me.

I watched, unsure of anything else to do.

He had been alive all this time...Twelve cursed years, I had thought he was dead...How could Mamoru do this to someone?! No...Don't think about him anymore. He was no longer part of my life! "Mori-chan," Hana said.

I was brought back to earth, and looked at her.

"Look at yourself! You're filthy!" Hana said. "I won't have you spending this birthday/reunion party in those muddy clothes! Go take a bath!"

I looked at myself. "Oh," I said. "Right. I'll go right now!"

I headed upstairs, and into the bathroom.

As soon as I had stripped down, and started the shower, I began to cry.

I was happy, and relieved, and distraught, and confused, and over-joyed.

I was feeling so much at once, the only thing I could manage was crying for a while.

Eventually, I ran a bath, and washed myself while it was filling up the tub.

Once I was clean, I turned off the water, and sat in the tub to cry some more.

None of my shikikami spoke. They knew better.

I sat in the tub until my hands and feet became pruney.

When I got out, Hasume gave me my favorite underwear and pajamas, and took them.

I treated my wounds, and got dressed.

I went back downstairs, smiling slightly.

Papa had fallen asleep on the couch. I went over, and sat beside the couch, watching him.

"I can't believe you've been alive, all this time..." I said. "Almost tweleve years...What happened to Mama, then? Is she alive, too?"

"Mamoru actually did kill her." came a voice.

I turned to glare at Mitsukai.

"He offered her everything she ever wanted," She said. "And she took off just because he cheated on my mom with her. As far as I'm concerned, she deserved what she got."

Bankotsu had his Banryuu at her neck before I could move.

She smiled at him. "Come, now, Ban-sama!" Mitsukai said. "I know you won't really hurt me! Why not be true to yourself, and come over here with me, now! I know you want me!"

I turned away. "Yeah, I want you..." Bankotsu said.

My heart throbbed, and I slowly turned to him.

"I want you...to _shut up_!" Bankotsu snapped.

She glared at him. "Nan desu ka?!" She snapped.

Bankotsu came over to me, knelt down, and kissed me, some-what possessively.

I closed my eyes, taking full advantage of this moment.

All of a sudden, something soft hit us in the face, interupting our little moment, and we looked at her. "I'm going to get Papa!" Mitsukai said. "And I'll be going home with him. He'll introduce me to someone better than you! You will regret passing up my offer!"

Bankotsu looked back and forth between us, only to lean down, and nuzzle my neck.

I gasped. "Nah, I'm not gonna regret anything!" Bankotsu said. "I like being the teacher for my new lover! It's much more fun!"

I blushed. Mitsukai screeched, and stomped out of the house.

Bankotsu started kissing my neck. I felt myself losing my senses.

I had to stop him before I forgot what I had to say.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him off of me.

"If you ever play like that again, you will be in so much-"

He kissed my lips cutting me off.

Nope. My brain shut down. I wouldn't try to say anything else.

He pulled away, and, for the first time since I was three, I pouted.

I felt my face begin blazing, I was so embarrassed with myself.

"There we go!" Bankotsu said. "I don't think I've ever thought something to be cute until the first time I made you blush. Yup. Cutest thing I've ever seen! And I would do anything to keep it that way! I will never cheat on you, as long as I can make you blush."

My blush spread down my body.

He repositioned and rested his head on my lap.

"You smell sweaty." Bankotsu said.

My embarrassment was replaced by mild annoyance.

"Yeah, so do you!" I said. "And I rather like your scent. What of mine?"

"Nothing. I like it." Bankotsu said.

I blushed again. It was quiet for a moment.

I stared into Bankotsu's eyes, and could see the love he felt toward me.

So strong...just like him. Hana came in, looking throughly winded, and looked at us.

"So, what now?" Hana asked. "With your father alive, are you going to take him back to Okinawa with you, and leave me alone? Or, are you leaving him, too?"

I looked at her. I hadn't thought about that yet.

What was I going to do now? I didn't need to give it much thought, before I decided on a plan.

"Come with me!" I said.

_Almost done! I promise, I'm actually finishing it up soon! Please, review!_


	35. Happy Ending

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

"Papa! Mikuma broke her sword again!" I called.

"I'm coming!" Papa called.

My name is Mori. I am eighteen years old.

I live in a castle in the Sengoku period with my father, my adopted mother, a bunch of orphaned children - ningen, youkai, hanyou, it didn't matter - and a whole bunch of animals.

No, Bankotsu does not live with us yet. He's not quite ready to give up the whole mercenary gig.

However, I do visit from time to time. We made an agreement about a year ago, although it feels like yesterday...

_One year earlier..._

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup." Bankotsu said. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to come with you, but, I can't just stop being a mercenary while I'm still at the top of my game. I don't think pops likes me much, either."

I cast a glance back at Papa, who was leering at Bankotsu, and not really trying to hide his dislike for him. "I don't see why he bothers you," I said. "No other person who looked at you like that ever bothered you, before?"

"No other man is your father!" Bankotsu said.

I laughed. "Oh, well!" I said. "I'll wait for you! Heck, I'll come join you every now and then! But, you must promise to come back to me! I won't have anyone but you by my side for the rest of my life!"

He smiled. "Good! You're mine no matter what, then!" Bankotsu said.

I nodded. "Seal the deal?" I asked.

Bankotsu leaned down, and gently kissed my lips.

_Back to the present..._

Papa brought me another sword.

"Arigatou!" I said. "Man, Mikuma is much too strong!"

I handed the sword to a hanyou girl with a bear's snout, tail, ears, and claws.

"She'll get the hang of it." Papa said. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching English to the older class?"

"Oh, I let them go early on account of a prior commitment!" I said. "I don't suppose you and Hana could handle the children for a few hours? I'll be back before sunset! I promise."

He frowned, knowing where I was going.

"I won't forget myself this time!" I said. "Seriously, I'll go, we'll talk, maybe kiss good night, and I'll leave! That's it! But, I absolutely have to talk to him!"

Papa sighed. "It's not like I can say no to you when you beg me like this." He said.

I hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, Papa!" I said.

"Just remember your promise." He said. "Why are you going so early anyway?"

I let go of him, and backed up a step.

"Not yet! Ban-kun must know first!" I said. "Be back soon! Bye!"

I had Kazeji take me to the Shichinintai's hide-out.

Everyone was sitting around, seemingly bored.

"Oi! Minna!" I called.

They all looked up at me, surprize evident on their faces.

Kazeji landed, and I got off.

"It's only been five days since your last visit," Renkotsu said. "What are you doing back so early?"

"Fine, how are you?" I asked, sarcasticly. "Actually, I have some news for Bankotsu."

They all looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

I went over to him. "Can we take this inside?" I asked. "I want you to be the first person to hear this!"

He rolled his eyes, pushed Banryuu aside, and led me in.

He closed the door. I seated myself on a cusion.

Bankotsu came, and sat infront of me.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

I blushed slightly, picking my words for a memorable speech.

"You remember the last few times we've been meeting." I said.

I felt pretty stupid starting out there.

Bankotsu smirked. "Uh-huh, go on!" He said.

I gave it some more thought.

"Well, uhhh...I had been noticing oddities in my behaviour," I said. "So, I went back to my time for a bit...I came back with this."

I reached into the sleeve of my kimono, pulled out a cloth wrapped object, and gave it to him.

He unwrapped it, and looked at the object with perfect clueless-ness.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well..." I said. "Ummm...Oh! I had hoped this would go better! I wanted to make this a bigger, better, more memorable speech! Fine! I'll come right out, and say it!"

I leaned up by Bankotsu's ear, and whispered to him.

Once I had said it, I sat back down. I had never seen someone so shocked up until I saw his face.

Bankotsu shook his head and looked at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

I nodded, becoming nervous.

"So, you..." His voice trailed.

I nodded, scared to death now.

Before I could think, Bankotsu kissed me deeply.

I was so scared, I forgot to kiss back.

He pulled away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked. "You were so excited to tell me this, why're you so quiet?"

Tears came to my eyes. "Y-you...you're happy?" I asked.

"Happy? Mori, you're baring my child! Happy doesn't begin to cover how great I feel!" Bankotsu said.

I smiled, and started trying to dry my tears.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I was just...well, you wanted to stay a mercenary, for a while longer before settling down with me...I didn't know how you would feel if I told you! And, to be honest, I was scared that you'd leave me!"

I reached to him, and put my arms around him.

Bankotsu pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly, and gently rubbing my belly, where our baby was slowly growing.

We told Papa when we returned to the school. He took the news rather well.

But, he seemed to be a bit clumsier all evening.

Not that I was terribly worried. I had a baby to take care of, now.

And Hana was not going to let me think about anything else, easily.

When the baby was born, only one really big question remained...

"Have you picked a name?" Hana asked, handing me my son, to hold him for the first time.

I nodded. "I have to ask Bankotsu first, though." I said.

She had Bankotsu in the room as soon as I finished my sentance.

"Bankotsu," I said. "What do you think? Does Ukyomaru suit our son?"

I let Bankotsu hold his son. "Perfect life..." Bankotsu said. "Yeah. That's what this is, right here!"

Papa came in.

"Omedetto gozai-masu!" I said. "Papa wa Oji-san ni naru!"

He, too, got to hold Ukyomaru.

Our life was just as we named our first child. A perfect life.

Guess it's time to use that old, worn-out line!

And we all lived Happily Ever After...

_This could've gone better in my book, but, hey, I'm waiting on your reviews! Bring my review count to 50, and I'll start a new story soon!_


End file.
